Ps Eu Te Amo
by noelle-98
Summary: Tezuka e Noelle são totalmente o oposto, mas os dois tem o sonho em comum. Irem para o torneio Nacional
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 1 – A aluna nova.

O relógio já marcava 7:40 da manha e uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azulados se encontrava correndo pela pequena casa.

-Ai! To atrasada! .- disse a morena correndo do guarda roupa até o banheiro. Após tomar o seu banho, a morena olhara para o relógio novamente e vera que já 7:50.

-Ah!!!! .- gritou ela pegando sua mochila e o papel que se encontravam em cima do sofá.

"Ai!! Noelle sua anta, quem mando ficar até tarde no computador, agora você vai chegar atrasada na escola e para ajudar não faço a menor idéia aonde fica ela, ai baka, baka!" pensava a garota de nome Noelle.

Noelle Ryuzaki: Aluna da nona série e nova na escola Seishun Gakuen conhecida como Seigaku, dona de um corpo definido que é invejado por muitas garotas, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, um tanto desastrada [ tanto nada, super desastrada], animada, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo depois deu seus tombos e sempre chega atrasada nos lugares que é marcado, ama jogar tênis e seu sonho é participar do torneio Nacional e mostrar ao mundo que também existem mulheres profissionais e odeia homem machista, nunca foi de seguir as regras, seja por isso que muitas vezes levou suspensão nas antigas escolas, mas quando queria estudar se tornava a melhor aluna da sala. (Neta da treinadora da seigaku, só que ela não sabe u_u, ou não prestou atenção quando avo falou).

Enquanto Noelle corria pelas ruas movimentadas de Tokyo a procura da sua nova escola, não percebera que havia uma pedra no caminho e acaba tropeçando na mesma, machucando os joelhos.

-Itai! .- disse Noelle com a voz chorosa.

- Ei! Garota você está bem?! .- perguntou uma idosa a ela.

-Hai! Ai meu deus to atrasada .- disse a morena se levantando e voltando a correr.

"Aonde fica esta maldita escola" ao pensar nisso , Noelle vê um enorme letreiro com o nome da escola: "Seishun Gakuen"

-Aleluia achei .- disse ela entrando e vendo que não se encontrava ninguém. "Hum! Deve ta todo mundo na sala".

-Ei! Garota! .- disse o porteiro se aproximando da garota .- o que você faz aqui?!.

-Gomen! Eu cheguei atrasada, o senhor podia me informa aonde fica a sala da diretora?! .- perguntou ela.

-Sim! Siga-me. "Realmente ela esta atrasada, até esta com o joelho machucado" .- disse o porteiro se virando.

-Hai! "Itai, ta doendo muito o meu joelho, desgraça de pedra" .- pensava Noelle enquanto seguia o porteiro.

Andaram em silencio cada um com o seu pensamento até chegarem na diretoria.

-Bem! Eu acho que você fica aqui, assim sim já ia me esquecendo me chamo Kai, o porteiro.- disse ele se virando para garota que sorria.

-Prazer, eu sou Noelle, a aluna nova .- disse ela ainda sorrindo.

-Bem, tchau, nos vemos por ai .- disse ele , começando a andar.

-Ah!! Arigato!! .- disse Noelle acenando para o senhor de idade. " Bem, vamos lá".

Noelle, deu algumas batidas na porta e esperou até que alguém lá dentro disse " Entre", então ela adentrou o local.

-No que posso ajudar?! .- disse uma mulher de cabelos loiros [Não é a Tsunade. (:].

-É que eu sou a aluna nova, gostaria de pegar o meu horário e saber qual é a minha sala.- disse ela olhando para a loira.

-Hum!! Você está atrasada...Noelle .- disse a loira olhando para o papel que segurava .- Achei que não viria mais.

-Gomen, é que eu perdi hora.- disse Noelle se curvando.

-Tudo bem, irei deixar esta passar por ser nova aqui na escola e espero que você respeita as regras, pois percebi que você não é das que respeita não é!!... e alias me chamo Miya, a diretora da escola.- disse a mulher de nome Miya [ Gomen, eu não sei o nome do[a] diretor[a] da escola. u_u].

-Eu respeitarei as regras Senhora Miya .- disse Noelle com um sorriso amarelo e com os dedos cruzados atrás da costa.

-Bem, aqui esta o seu horário e a sua sala.- disse a loira entregando o papel para a garota e nisso o sinal tocou para a segunda aula.- Agora vá, pois já perdeu a primeira.

-Arigato, com a sua licença .- disse Noelle se retirando do local e olhando para o papel. " Oh Não química agora, ninguém merece, bem deixei eu ir andando, mas pensando bem, já perdi uma aula, vai da para agüentar" pensava Noelle enquanto procurava a sua sala.

-Há, achei .- disse ela depois de andar muito, de se perde e cair no chão ou bater a cabeça enquanto olhava para o papel. Bateu na porta e esperou que o professor viesse atender.

-Sim! .- disse o professor muito esquisito.

-Ah! eu sou a aluna nova .- disse Noelle com um pouco de medo do professor que a olhava.

-Oh! A aluna nova, mas você esta atrasada sabia.- disse ele dando passagem para Noelle que adentrou no local.- Sala!! Está aqui é a nova colega de você durante todo este ano, é a .... – ele se virou para Noelle, que o olhou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Eu sou a Noelle .- disse Noelle terminando a frase do professor.

-Isso, Noelle, pois bem,eu sou o professor de química, Tashiro e rápido procure um lugar .- disse ele se virando para a lousa e terminando de passar a licença.

-Hehe! Professor. – chamou Noelle e o mesmo se virou para ela com um olhar de dar medo.- Será que posso ir na enfermaria?!.

-Enfermaria?! .- disse o professor olhando Noelle da cabeça os joelhos, já que verá que os mesmo sangravam.- Tudo bem, e vê se não demora.

-Hai! .- respondeu Noelle jogando o matéria na segunda carteira atrás de uma rapaz de cabelos verdes, e saiu correndo da sala até enfermaria, mas quase não bateu o pé na mesa do professor por pouco.

-Nossa!! Ela deveria esta mesmo com presa .- disse uma garota de cabelos loiros para a morena que se encontrava do lado.

-Hai! .- respondeu a outra.

-Silencio!! .- gritou o professor virando para sala, fazendo com que as duas voltassem a escrever.

*~*

Enquanto Noelle corria entre pelos corredores a procura da enfermaria, acaba esbarrando em alguém.

-Gomen, gomen .- disse ela se curvando.

-Opa, esta tudo bem .- respondeu o rapaz.

-Hum! Será que você poderia me dizer aonde fica a enfermaria .- disse Noelle olhando para o rapaz e ficara totalmente deslumbrada pela beleza do mesmo.

-Tudo bem , como poderia me esquecendo me chamo Syusuke Fuji .- disse ele se virando para a garota.

Syusuke Fuji: Esta na nona série, uma pessoa que está sempre de bom humor, sorrindo e mantendo uma conversa alegre com todos. Uma de suas características é estar sempre com os olhos quase fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Gentil e delicado com todos, Fuji é um ótimo companheiro, sendo muito bem quisto por todos de sua equipe, e por muitos de outras equipes também. Sádico e brincalhão, Fuji não perde a oportunidade de tirar sarro de alguém. Sempre sorridente e alegre, esse é Fuji Syusuke, o garoto "gênio" da Escola Seigaku.

-Prazer Syusuke-sama, eu sou a Noelle .- disse a garota se curvando para o rapaz.

-Ei! Não precisava ma chamar de sama não, mas vamos para enfermaria se não os seus joelhos iram acabar inflamando.- disse ele apontando para os joelhos da garota fazendo com que a mesma cora.

-Hai! .- disse ficando do lado do rapaz.

-Hum! Noelle né?! Você é nova aqui né .- a mesma apenas acenou com a cabeça.- Você gosta de tênis?!.- perguntou ele.

-Sim! Eu adoro tênis .- disse ela sorrindo.

-Nossa! Então somos dois .- disse ele olhando para a garota.

-Uma pergunta?! Garotas aqui jogam como titulares?! .- perguntou ela.

-Bem, em todos os meus anos que estudei aqui, eu nunca vi uma garota jogar, ou seja por serem mulheres e os outros capitães não deixava ou por serem ruins mesmo, porque, você quer participa dos titulares ou curiosidade?.- disse ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Bem, um pouco dos dois, na verdade o meu sonho mesmo é entrar participa num torneio nacional, seja ele com a escola ou individual, mas no caso agora seria com escola, e mostrar a todos que mulheres também são profissionais.- disse ela com a pose do Gai [ sim tive que tirar do Naruto isso], fazendo com que syusuke ri-se.

-Hum! Você tem o mesmo sonho que o meu capitão, na verdade todos que são titulares .- disse ele ainda rindo.

-Nani?! Você é titular?! .- disse Noelle com os olhos esbugalhados e quase batendo a cabeça num armário, mas salva pelo syusuke.

-Sim! Eu sou titular, e daqui algumas semanas terão o torneio para achar os novos titulares, vai participa?! .- perguntou ele.

-Ai! Eu vou participar sim, lógico que o capitão e o treinador deixarem eu participa! .- disse ela com a voz baixa.

-Ah! A treinadora Sumire Ryuzaki, vai deixar sim é só você falar com ela! .- falou ele, mas parando em seguida ao ver a cara da garota de espanto.

-Você disse Sumire Ryuzaki?! .- perguntou ela olhando para o rapaz.

-Sim, por quê?!.

-Porque ela é a minha avó .- disse ela sorrindo e voltando a andar e fazendo com que dessa vez syusuke fica-se espantado.

-Sua avó?! .- perguntou ele e vendo que a garota já estava longe.

-Sim, sim, apesar de que ela deve ter me falado, só que eu acho que não prestei atenção, sabe.- disse ela.

-bem, eu acho que chegamos na enfermaria, acho que te deixou aqui .- disse ele se virando para garota.

-Arigato por ter me trazido até aqui, Syusuke-kun.- disse ela sorrindo.

-De nada e tome cuidado da próxima vez, deu para percebe que você é um pouco desatenda.- disse ele se virando e andando.

-Eu não sou desatenda, eu só não vejo as coisas .- gritou ela para o rapaz que apenas levantou a mão.

Noelle então adentrou na enfermaria e pode ver uma mulher muito bonita sentada numa mesinha que se encontrava de frente para porta.

-No que posso ajudar querida? .- perguntou a enfermara que abandonara a revista que estava lendo.

-Gomen, se te interrompi, mas que eu cai na rua, na pressa para vir na escola e acabei machucando os meus joelhos. – disse Noelle mostrando os joelhos para mulher.

-Meu deus, vamos limpar isso logo se não vai ficar pior.- disse ela pegando algumas coisas do armário e pedindo para que a morena senta-se.

- Itai, isso arde!! .- disse Noelle com a voz chorosa.

-Ai! Meu deus to vendo que vou te ver todo dia aqui na enfermaria.- respondeu a enfermaria sorrindo.

Noelle apenas bufou e virou o rosto.

-Eu não sou desastrada, porque todo mundo acha isso, só porque eu não vejo as coisas.- respondeu ela.

-Então precisa de óculos.- falou a enfermaria.

-Não, não eu já fui achando também isso, só que o medico disse que eu tava ótima e que não precisava de óculos, ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que eu sou desatenda .- falou Noelle com a voz irritada.

-Pronto terminei, agora pode ir para a sala de aula.-disse a enfermaria.

-Ah! Como você se chama, já que você disse que vou aparecer aqui todo dias?! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Saori e o seu?! .- perguntou saori.

Saori: Enfermara da escola seigaku, gosta de ler revista de fofocas. Tem um belo corpo, cabelos bem vermelhados e olhos cor de esmeralda [ não é a sakura].Adora sua profissão, é divorciada e tem uma filha de nome Yuki que estuda no colégio, que não tem nada a ver com a mãe e sim com o pai.

-Noelle, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Noel como todo mundo me chama na minha antiga escola e você não se importa de eu te chamar de Sa-chan né .- falou Noelle com um sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Como queira Noel, e claro que pode me chamar de Sa-chan.- disse a enfermara Saori.

-Arigato Sa-chan por ter limpado o meu machucado .- disse Noelle descendo da cama e indo até a porta .- até amanha, capaz de eu voltar mesmo.

-Até querida .- disse saori voltando a sentar e pegando a sua revista.

"Capaz daquele professor da azia por eu ter demorado" pensava Noelle enquanto abria a porta da sala.

-com licença .- disse ela.

-Demorou, hein?! .- disse o professor que se encontrava sentado na cadeira.

-Gomen, é que eu me perdi.- disse ela com a mão atrás da cabeça em sinal de envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, te darei um desconto por você ser nova, senão eu não te deixaria entrar na sala e espero que isso não se repita, entendeu?! Alias tem muitas lições para você copiar e tem lição de casa para fazer .- disse o professor se levantando.

-Nani?! .- disse Noelle olhando para o professor sem entender nada. "Que saco, maldito professor, bem que podia da um desconto por eu ser nova" pensava Noelle enquanto olhava para a porta.

-Ei! Noelle, não é?1, se você quiser eu posso emprestar a minha lição .- disse uma garota de cabelos loiros.

-Hum! Por mim tudo bem, não iria fazer mesmo .- disse Noelle mostrando a língua para porta, fazendo com que as duas garotas rissem.

-Bem, eu sou Mizuki e esta é a Yuki .- respondeu a morena de nome Mizuki.

Mizuki: Esta na sala de Noelle, tem um corpo não tão definido como de Noelle, gosta de assistir os jogos da seigaku.É uma ótima aluna, dona de cabelos escuros, muitos mais escuros que da Noelle e de olhos cor vermelhos. Inteligente, calma, gosta de tirar sarro de Yuki, que é a sua meia irmã, já que seu pai sai com a mãe dela. Adora jogar Vôlei de praia.

Yuki: também esta na sala de Noelle, ao contrario da sua meia irmã, ela é loira, tem olhos verdes, mas puxados para Esmeraldo como da sua mãe Saori. Estuda quando quer ou quando precisa, odeia química e principalmente o professor. Adora o seu padrasto. Gosta de ver o time da Seigaku jogar e odeia praticar esporte e tem possui um corpo igual de Mizuki.

-Ah! Olá.- respondeu Noelle sorrindo.

-Mas porque você não vai fazer a lição?! Este professor é o mais chato que tem na escola e o mais rígido.-disse Yuki com cara de pouco amigos.

-Ah!! Porque eu não to com vontade, quando é a próxima aula dela?! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Hum! Deixe me ver, só na próxima segunda .- respondeu Mizuki.

-Até lá eu vejo se resolvo fazer.- disse Noelle rindo.

-Isso ai!! .- disse Yuki.

-Yuki, você vai fazer isso, você está precisando lembra.- repreendeu Mizuki.

-Ah! É eu tinha me esquecido, mas Noelle, o que você vai fazer na hora do intervalo?! .- perguntou Yuki.

-Bem, não sei, na outra escola eu ficava jogando tênis já que não tinha nada para fazer! .- respondeu Noelle.

-Você joga tênis, Noelle?! .- perguntou Mizuki surpresa.

-Jogo sim, por quê?! .- disse noelle.

-Por nada isso é muito legal, você vai participar do torneio dos titulares?! .- perguntou novamente Yuki.

-Sim sim, eu estava conversando com o syusuke agora há pouco .- falou Noelle sorrindo.

-Syusuke Fuji!? .- perguntou as duas uníssonas.

-Sim!!.

Na hora que Mizuki iria pergunta a professora de Biologia havia chegado, fazendo com que todos os alunos se sentassem nos seus respectivos estava ansiosa para o intervalo, já que sempre foi sozinha por seu jeito desajeitada, nunca havia conseguido amiga, mas agora tinha certeza que havia feito amigas. E repara que o rapaz que sentava na sua frente era muito bonito também, pensara se puxara conversa ou não. Mais prefiro a segunda opção não queria atrapalhar o rapaz, então deitou a cabeça e acabou por adormece.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior:

Na hora que Mizuki iria pergunta a professora de Biologia havia chegado, fazendo com que todos os alunos se sentassem nos seus respectivos estava ansiosa para o intervalo, já que sempre foi sozinha por seu jeito desajeitada, nunca havia conseguido amiga, mas agora tinha certeza que havia feito amigas. E repara que o rapaz que sentava na sua frente era muito bonito também, pensara se puxara conversa ou não. Mais prefiro a segunda opção não queria atrapalhar o rapaz, então deitou a cabeça e acabou por adormece.

*~*

Capitulo 2 – Mizuki e Yuki.

Noelle lentamente foi abrindo os olhos ao sentir algo cutucando a sua costa. "Nani?! Eu dormi?!" pensava Noelle enquanto se espreguiçava.

-Parece que temos uma aluna bem interessada na sala, não é senhorita..?! .- falou a professora se aproximando da morena.

-Noelle.- disse a morena.

-Hum!! Então é a nova aluna, bom saber, mas gostaria que você tira-se seus cochilos na sua casa ou na hora do intervalo, e quem mandou dormir tarde! .- disse a professora se virando.

-Se eu deixei de dormir tarde ou não é problema meu .- resmungou Noelle, mas para sua sorte a professora não ouviu, apenas o garoto da frente e Yuki que sentava atrás.

-Continuando, depois dessa nossa pequena distração, não é senhorita Noelle.- disse a professora olhando para Noelle de reprovação.

-Gomen por atrapalhar a sua aula professora .- desculpou Noelle.

Enquanto fingia que prestava atenção na aula, vera um bolinha de papel voar sobre sua mesa, curiosa, pegou e começou a ler.

Bilhetinho On:

' _O que foi isso de agora de pouco Noelle, não dormi não?!, Vamos conversa por bilhetinho *--*, disse que sim._

_By: Yuki (:'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Noelle vendo que a professora não estava mas olhando resolveu então responder.

Resposta:

' _Ah!! Dei um sono, daí eu resolvi tirar um cochilo, você que me cutucou, não foi?_

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

E numa agilidade tacou o papel na mesa de Yuki que se encontrava atrás do seu, e na mesma agilidade veio outra papel só que da fileira do lado, vendo que era de Mizuki, tratou de ler.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Oi No!! Tudo bem com você?!, que feio dormi bem na aula de biologia,agora esta professora vai pegar no seu pé, boa sorte._

_By: Mizuki.'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On:

'_Oi Mi-chan, eu estou bem e você?!, Ah!! Você está brincando né?! Que saco viu. Também não fui com a cara dela, nossa você me mandando bilhetinho o que aconteceu?!._

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Na hora que Noelle ia jogar o papel na carteira de Mizuki a professora se virou.

-Senhorita Noelle, será que terei que pedir para você se retirar da minha aula logo no seu primeiro dia de aula?! .- disse a professora batendo uma régua na mão.

Noelle então tomara um belo de uma susto, fazendo com que cai-se da cadeira.

-Itai .- disse ela no chão e a sala toda rindo.

- Isso só mostra que a senhorita não estava prestando atenção na minha aula... de novo .- disse a professora de frente para Noelle.

-Gomen... De novo professora, mas é que eu ia pegar o meu lápis que tinha caído no chão e bem na hora a senhora se virou e achou que eu estava conversando, daí a senhora me pegou de surpresa e acabou por me assustar .- disse Noelle com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e jogando papel no pé de Mizuki e pegando o lápis que Yuki jogara para ela.

-Então cadê o seu lápis?!.- perguntou à professora, neste exato momento Noelle mostra o lápis que Yuki havia jogado a ela.

-Aqui, está professora!! .- disse Noelle se levantando e sentando em seguida na sua cadeira.

-Então esta bem, e me desculpe se eu te assustei senhorita Noelle!! .- disse a professora se afastando e indo até o quadro negro e continuando a passar a lição.

Noelle respira aliviada pela a professora ter acreditado e então duas bolinhas de papeis voam na sua mesa, e começou a ler o primeiro.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Nossa No, esta foi por pouco, se ela tivesse pegado o nosso bilhetinho estaríamos a sua pergunta é que hoje a aula ta muito chata e eu sei a matéria toda, eu tenho um livro em casa e eu já li e me diz como você conheceu o Syusuke-sama?!_

_By: Mizuki'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On:

' _Nem me fala, se eu fosse expulsa da sala, bem no meu primeiro dia de aula, minha avó faria picadinho de Noelle. Bem, pelo menos você sabe né, eu que nem sei o que é bases da bioenergética [ tirei isso do meu livro de biologia :P]. Hum!! Porque esta tão interessada para saber, tem coisa ai!! Num tem?!_

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Então jogou o papel para Mizuki e dessa vez a professora não viu pois estava tão concentrada na matéria que passava no quadro negro,e partiu para o outro bilhete.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Noelle do céu, eu congelei àquela hora, mas graça a deus deu tudo certo. Naquela hora que você estava dormindo sim fui eu que cutuquei você. Mas então o que vamos fazer na hora do intervalo?!!._

_By: Yuki'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On.

' _Arigato Yuki-chan, graças a você não fui expulsa da sala e se a minha avó descobrisse, teria picadinho de Noelle. E obrigada por ter me acordado senão eu ia passar a aula inteira dormindo. Bem o que vocês querem fazer?!._

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Noelle apenas colocou a Mao para trás que continha o bilhete, já que Yuki se encontrava atrás dela. Enquanto fingia que prestava atenção na matéria [ eu faço muito disso (:] viu um papel voar, só que dessa vez acabou por aceitar o rapaz que senta na sua frente, e o mesmo se virou para ela.

-Gomen!! .- disse Noelle.

-Tudo bem, mas acho que isso pertence a você! .- disse ele entregando o papel.

-Arigato! .- disse Noelle pegando o papel do rapaz e sorrindo e o mesmo só se virou.

"Ai, sem educação bem que podia ter respondido" pensou Noelle olhando para o rapaz ainda e ouvindo Mizuki e Yuki rindo.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Nossa, sua avó deve ser bem má, hein. Se você quiser um dia desse eu te ensino?!! Topa, só que não pode fingir que você esta prestando atenção como !! porque...porque eu to curiosa, é isso... não tem nada demais saber disso ta bom!! u_u_

_By: Mizuki'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On:

'_Ah! Ela não é má, ela só rígida enquanto a minha educação, ela disse que eu não tenho jeito toda vez que eu tomava suspensão. u_u. Você me ensinaria, mas tem que ter muita paciência. To sabendo é curiosidade, então vai ficar curiosa até na hora do intervalo._

_By: Noelle._

_Obs: Vê se toma mas cuidado na hora que for taca o papel. u-u'_

Resposta Off.

Noelle novamente tacou o papel para a morena. E aprovou pegou o papel de Yuki.

Bilhetinho On:

' _Menina o que foi isso de agora há pouco?!! Ai só podia ser a minha meia irmã jogar o papel no garoto. Mas então que tal a gente ver os titulares jogarem, eles sempre jogam no intervalo. Topa, daí você conhece o resto do time, apesar que você já conhece dois né?!!_

_By: Yuki'_

Resposta On:

'_Ah foi a Mizuki, deixa ela na hora do intervalo, e o garoto ser muito ignorante, não gostei dele u-u. Bem por mim tudo bem. Como assim já conhece dois, eu só conheço o Syusuke-kun, quem é o outro?!_

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Então Noelle entregou o bilhete para Yuki e ficou olhando para o rapaz da sua frente.

"Ele é muito ignorante, custa tava ter dito de nada, mas não viro a cara,e eu aqui interessada em ser a amiga dele, agora mesmo que nem quero, ignorante' pensava Noelle, não vendo que já se encontrava uma bolinha de papel em cima da sua mesa.

" Nossa ela é rápida" pensou Noelle.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Gomen, vou tentar não jogar mas com força, mas foi muito engraçado, você tinha que ver a sua cara. (Hahahahahaha)[entre '()'são elas que escrevem também (:]. É curiosidade sim, ta bom, porque você acha que eu gosto dele?!! Só queria saber, eu agüento até na hora do intervalo, mas se eu morrer você será culpada. Nossa Noelle, quantas suspensão você já levou?! Mas isso não vai ir parar no seu boletim depois?! Paciência é a cosia que mas tenho, sim eu vou te ajudar nas matérias, pois to vendo que não é só na de biologia (u-u)._

_By: Mizuki'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On:

' _Acho bom mesmo, porque a coisa ficou feia para o meu lado, só porque eu queria ser amiga dele. (u-u). Ele é um rapaz muito ignorante, não gostei mas dela, também. Ah você agüenta sim até na hora do intervalo, se você morre não vai saber, então resiste ai. Deixa eu ver quantas, no máximo cinco suspensões. Bem, as minhas suspensões por kami-sama não vão para o boletim, os professores falavam que não era necessário que eu era boa aula...quando eu queria (hahahahahaha). Que bom, isso será de extrema ajuda, você nem imagina. Ou ta me chamando de burra na cara dura, ta certo que eu não sou fã de biologia, química, física e matemática. Eba, vou ter uma professora particular. Viu eu sou chique Mi-chan._

_By: noelle_

_Obs: você responde rápido hein!!'_

Resposta Off.

Noelle entregou o papel já que a professora deixara os alunos conversarem, já que estava faltado dez minutos para bater o sinal.

" Eu vou conversa com ele ou não, vamos Noelle, você nunca foi ser medrosa e muito menos seguidora de regras" pensava Noelle enquanto olhava para o rapaz. Mas quando ia cutucar no rapaz sentiu três bolinhas vindas na sua cabeça

"Itai, quem foi os seres inúteis que fez isso" pensava enquanto se virava para sala, que se encontrava quieta. Pegou a primeira, vendo que a letra não pertencia a Mizuki e né a Yuki, pensou se li ou não, mas optou por ler.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Olá Noelle-senpai, eu sou o Tachiro, você está bem depois que ocorreu o seu tombo na sala?!_

_By: tachiro'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On:

' _Olá Tachiro-Kun, por favor apenas me chame de noelle ou No. (:_

_Ah eu estou bem, obrigada pela a sua preocupação e é um prazer em conhecê-lo_

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Bilhetinho On:

'_Olá Noelle, como que está?! Que belo tombo em querida, mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, nem pense encostar o dedo no Meu Tezuka, você me entendeu?!_

_By: Luly'_

Bilhetinho Off.

Resposta On.

'_Olá Querida Luly, eu vou muito bem, e você como que está?!. Já sofri tombos piores querida. Minha nossa senhora quem é Tezuka?!!! E isso vai depender de mim se vou ou não se afastar dele, ok querida?!!!!_

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Bilhetinho On:

' _Tinha que ser a Mizuki viu.O que você chamou ele de ignorante?! Menina você tem muita coragem, só pode viu, como assim você não sabe quem é o garoto da sua frente?!! Depois eu te falo quem ele é, porque senão a inútil da Luly, ira encher o saco._

_By: Yuki'_

Resposta On:

'_Chamei sim, ele realmente é, ai nem me fala esta tal de Luly já veio me encher os aço, por causa de um tal de Tezuka, vê se eu mereço. Ah! Nem quero saber, garoto chato e frio ainda por cima._

_By: Noelle'_

Resposta Off.

Então Noelle entregou o bilhete para Yuki, e ao ver um rapaz muito bonito de cabelos azuis e olhos pretos como a noite a olhava sorrindo, constatou que deveria ser o tal do Tachiro.

-Ei, você é o Tachiro não é?! .- perguntou Noelle

-Sim, sim, pelo que eu estou vendo você é boa para saber quem são as pessoas .- disse ele sorrindo. [não vou por a descrição dele, apesar de que ele vai ser muito especial aqui na fic.~~]

-bem, aqui esta o papel e você sabe me dizer quem é a tal da Luly?!.- disse Noelle entregando o bilhete para o rapaz.

-Oh! Achei que você não iria responder e Luly é aquela ali.- disse ele apontando para a garota a três carteiras atrás dele.

-Porque não iria responder, e obrigada por me mostrar!.-disse ela jogando o papel na garota acertando sem querer na testa da mesma. –Gomen.-se desculpou Noelle com um sorriso amarelo.

-Não sei, você não me conhece e você não saberia de onde veio o papel.- respondeu ele.

-Imagina, eu respondo tudo que me mandaram.- disse Noelle sorrindo.

Yuki apenas olhava Noelle e Tachiro conversaram animadamente e vendo que o rapaz que se senta na frente da morena também olhava para os dois.

"Hum!! Este ano vai ser muito interessante" pensava Yuki que cutucava Mizuki que li um livro muito grosso e apontava para Noelle e Tachiro e depois para o rapaz.

Neste momento o sinal para o intervalo toca e se vê muito alunos saindo da sala, ficando para trás apenas Noelle, Yuki e Mizuki que foram as ultimas da sala sairem e se direcionaram para as quadras de tênis, já que foi isso o combinado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior:

Neste momento o sinal para o intervalo toca e se vê muito alunos saindo da sala, ficando para trás apenas Noelle, Yuki e Mizuki que foram as ultimas da sala sairem e se direcionaram para as quadras de tênis, já que foi isso o combinado.

*~*

Capitulo 3 – Os titulares.

Após todos terem saídos, Noelle, Mizuki e Yuki, começaram a se dirigir para as quadras de tênis. Mas para surpresas de Mizuki e Yuki, nenhuns dos titulares se encontravam lá.

-ué!! Cadê os titulares, você não falou que eles iriam ta aqui hoje Mizuki?! .- perguntou Yuki.

-Era sim, porque eu os ouvi falam que iam vir aqui na hora do intervalo! .- respondeu Mizuki olhando para os lados a procura dos titulares da Seigaku.

-Ai!! Você deve ter ouvido errado Mi-chan!! .- disse Yuki com as mãos na cintura olhando meio brava para a meia irmã.

-Eu não ouvi errado, Yuki!!! .- esbravejou Mizuki sacudindo as mãos para o alto.

Noelle nada disse, apenas ouvia a discussão entre as meias irmãs. Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, já que a discussão iria até o fim do intervalo.

-Meninas!!! Está tudo bem, outro dia, eu vejo quem são estes tais de titulares.- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Não!! Você vai saber quem são eles!! .- respondeu as duas uníssonas.

Noelle vendo que não conseguira, resolvera ir tomar algo ou comer já que sua barriga esta protestando por comida.

"Saco, esqueci que hoje eu não tomei café da manha e esqueci o dinheiro em cima da mesinha do centro, saco, será que vou resistir" pensava Noelle.

Mas ao se virar com tudo para ir ao refeitório para ver se tinha comida ainda, acabara por trombar com alguém que se encontrava atrás de si, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão, ficando em uma posição um tanto comprometedora. A posição que os dois se encontravam era assim: O rapaz no chão e Noelle em cima do mesmo, vendo que iria acontecer o pior Noelle acabou por colocar as duas mãos do lado da cabeça do mesmo ficando centímetros [No caso uns dois centímetros *--*] do rosto dele. Noelle se encontra em estado de choque e ofegante, fazendo com o seu hálito bate-se na cara do rapaz já que este mesmo se encontrava em completo estado de choque.

-Meu deus!! Vocês estão bem?! .- gritou as pessoas que encontravam em voltas deles, assim fazendo com que os dois acordassem dos seus choques.

"Que olhos lindos ela tem" pensava o rapaz enquanto olhava para Noelle.

"Nossa, até que ele não de se jogar fora, Que é isso, você mal conhece o garoto" pensava Noelle enquanto balançava a cabeça para afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos.

-Tudo bem?!! .- perguntou o rapaz olhando Noelle balançar a cabeça, mas parou ao sentir o hálito do mesmo tocar o seu roto.

-Nani?! To sim, obrigada pro perguntar e você?! .- Noelle se tocou ao se lembrar que ainda se encontrava em cima do rapaz.- Gomen! Ainda estou em cima de você .- se desculpou Noelle se levantando com ajuda de Mizuki e Yuki.

Após se levantar estendeu a mão para o rapaz que aceitou e se levantou.

-Gomen!! Eu não vi que você estava atrás de mim! .- curvou-se Noelle em modo de desculpa.

- To vendo que não você que tem tomar cuidado, e sim nós, você é um perigo para a nossa vida .- disse uma voz que estava no meio daquela gente, mas Noelle reconheceu na hora de quem pertencia.

-Ah!! Nem vem, eu não sou nenhum perigo!! .- respondeu Noelle emburrada.

-Ah!! É sim!! .- rebateu o rapaz que sai do montinho de gente que havia formado ali e ficando do lado do outro rapaz e neste momento, mas sete rapazes que vestiam a mesma jaqueta se encontravam lá.

-Syusuke-Kun!! .- esbravejou Noelle.

-Calma Noelle-chan!! .- disse calmamente Syusuke.

As pessoas que estavam ali, já haviam ido embora e só restaram os oitos rapazes, Mizuki, Yuki, Noelle e Syusuke.

-Você a conhece, syusuke?! .- perguntou um rapaz de olhos roxos.

-Infelizmente sim e para o meu azar a conheci hoje!! .- respondeu syusuke com um sorriso no rosto.

Noelle apenas deu um tapa na cabeça de syusuke [ mas conhecido como pedala Robinho(:]. Os outros apenas olharam aquilo assustados.

-Noelle!! .- repreendeu Mizuki.

-Que?!! .- respondeu Noelle sorrindo como um anjo.

-Gomen!! Pela atitude da minha amiga syusuke-senpai .- desculpou Mizuki.

-Ei!! Yuki-chan, a Mi-chan gosta do syusuke-kun?! .- cochichou Noelle no ouvido de Yuki.

-Eu acho que ela gosta sim.- respondeu a outra no mesmo tom que Noelle.

-Hum!! .- disse ela indo até os rapazes e ficando de frente dos oitos.- E vocês quem são?!!.- perguntou ela na maior inocência. Fazendo com que gotas enormes nascem na cabeça dos oitos rapazes e de Mizuki e Yuki.

-Itai, Mi-chan!! .- disse Noelle com a voz chorosa com a mão na cabeça, já que havia levado um tapa na cabeça, e as gotas que estavam na cabeça dos rapazes e Yuki aumentaram ainda mais.

-Isso é para você aprender! .- respondeu Mizuki com uma veia saltada da cabeça.

-Não é a minha culpa, se estes seres aparecem aqui! .- disse Noelle fazendo bico e apontando para os rapazes.

-Noelle, você quer levar outro tapa?!! .- disse Mizuki com mais duas veias saltadas.

-Não!! .- disse Noelle balançando as mãos em sinal de não.

-Ei!! Dá para duas parem com isso . - falou Yuki ficando do lado das duas.- Gomen, por causa das duas.- se curvou Yuki para os oitos rapazes.

-Não, tudo bem,mas como ela não nos conhece?! .- perguntou o ruivo.

-Por que eu sou nova na areia!! Saco .- falou Noelle imitando mano.

-Noelle, menos!! .- disse Mizuki e Yuki uníssonas.

-Ah!! Entendi!! .- disse o ruivo.

-Noelle! .- chamou syusuke.

-Sim!! .- respondeu Noelle se virando para o mesmo.

-Estes são os titulares da Seigaku .- disse ele.

-Ah!! Eles que são os titulares, legal!! .- disse Noelle fazendo a mesma dancinha que o Chooper [ Chooper ele é o personagem do One piece, e ele sempre faz uma dancinha muito engraçada quando elogiam ele *--* ser muito Kawaiii].

- Bem, então me deixa os apresenta!!, Este é o Momoshiro! .- disse ele apontando para o moreno de olhos Roxos.

-Apenas me chame de Momo .-disse Momoshiro.

-Hai!!.- respondeu Noelle

_Momoshiro Takeshi:_ Aluno da oitava série [ ou segundo ano. E nona série também pode ser terceiro ano se caso eu coloque significa a mesma coisa e sétima é primeiro. (:] tem cabelos pretos e sempre estão espetados e tem olhos de cor roxa. Amigo de Ryouma [que daqui a pouco vai aparecer] e Kaidoh. Uns dos titulares, têm uma força incrível. Momoshiro tem também seu lado galanteador, onde vive dando em cima das garotas. Comunicativo e sempre de bom humor, esse é Momoshiro, um regular que está sempre disposto a evoluir e nunca nega ajuda a seus amigos.

-Aquele baixinho é o Ryouma.-disse syusuke, Ryoma apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Nani!! Ele deve ta na sétima série e é titular" pensou Noelle.

_Ryouma Echizen:_ Aluno da sétima série. Tem cabelos bem verdes-escuros mas puxados pro preto, olhos de cor de mel-claro. Ryoma é muito confiante e um pouco arrogante, porém solidário quando necessário. Seu estilo de jogo combina uma variedade de movimentos e ele os usa para ser capaz de dar todos os tipos de ataque. Por possuir talento e por passar a pensar mais no time durante a ascensão do Seigaku, Ryoma acaba conquistando o respeito e carinho de todos do time. E por ser menor acabou por ganhar o apelido de ochibi de Eiji.

-Este Kawamura.- apontou para um rapaz que parecia perdido.

"Nossa, o que será que ele tem de forte para ta no time titular, parece ser daqueles bem fraquinhos, mas só parece, vai lá saber que segredos ele tem" pensou Noelle.

_Kawamura Takashi:_ Aluno da nona série. Cabelos castanho-claros e olhos também de castanho só que mas escuro. Normalmente é uma pessoa tímida e muito calma, a ponto de aceitar provocações e insultos de seus adversários, bem como achar-se extremamente incapaz de enfrentar adversários fortes, Takashi torna-se uma pessoa explosiva e cheia de vontade, que passa a provocar seus adversários e cria uma grande autoconfiança. Kawamura é uma daquelas pessoas em que sempre se pode confiar, muito amigo e companheiro.

-Kaidoh.-apontou para o rapaz com uma bandana na cabeça.

"Ele parece com uma serpente" pensou Noelle [ ela ira pensar toda vez que for apresentado o jogadores].

Kaidoh Kaoru: Aluno da oitava série. Possui cabelos pretos que sempre estão com alguma bandana e olhos também pretos. Kaidoh fora sempre silencioso, que passa a sensação de que o mesmo está sempre irritado, prestes a explodir. Apesar de ser rançoso e aparentar um mau- humor constante, Kaidoh sempre está disposto a ajudar o time e seus companheiros, participando continuamente dos treinos e ficando muito focado durante as partidas.

-Aquele que está sentado é Soya .-disse ele apontando para um rapaz que se encontrava sentado num banco que havia ali.

_Soya:_ Aluno da nona série e estuda com syusuke. Possui cabelos roxos que são mas puxados para o preto e olhos verdes.[ Que combinação u_u]. Soya é muito arrogante, odeia que mexam na suas coisas. Acha que tênis é esporte para homem e não para mulher. E quando quer participa dos treinamentos.

-Este é Eiji.- disse ele apontando para o ruivo.

"Ele deve ser mas animado que eu" pensou Noelle. [cansei de falar isso u_u]

_Kikumaru Eiji:_ Aluno da nona série. Possui cabelos vermelhos e olhos de um azul escuro. Eiji é uma pessoa alegre e extrovertida. Adora falar, fazer piadas, provocar os outros e é o responsável por ter dado a Ryouma o apelido de Ochibi. Quando está atuando ao lado de Oishi, com quem forma a dupla número um do Seigaku. Adora a matéria de Historia japonesa.

-Este é Oishi, o vice-capitão.

-Olá! .- disse Oishi.

-Olá!!.-respondeu Noelle.

_Oishi Suichirou:_ Aluno da nona série. Possui cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel. Oishi é o vice-capitão da equipe de tênis da Escola Seigaku. Conhecido por todos por sua amabilidade e calma, Oishi é considerado praticamente uma "mãe" para o time. Sempre disposto a ajudar, Oishi é a figura compreensiva da equipe, aquele que está sempre pronto para ouvir e dar um bom conselho, geralmente com palavras amenas e tranqüilas. Com sua calma e inteligência, Oishi é o complemento natural para as habilidades acrobáticas de Eiji. Também é destacado por seus extravagantes cortes de cabelo, sendo que todo ano apresenta um corte diferente.

- E por ultimo e por quem você acabou por cair em cima, Tezuka o nosso capitão!.- disse syusuke sorrindo.

"Espere ai eu conheço ele de algum lugar, mas qual?!" Pensava Noelle.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu:_ Aluno da nona série e estuda com Noelle, Mizuki e Yuki. Possui cabelos de um verde-ocre [nem sei se existe esta cor O.õ],olhos pretos e usa óculos. Tezuka é o atual capitão da equipe de Tênis da escola Seigaku. Tezuka é um jogador que todos consideram estar no nível nacional. Está sempre sério e concentrado em seus objetivos, sendo um ótimo capitão, através de sua liderança nata e de seu forte magnetismo, fator que faz com que seja sempre obedecido.

-Gomen por agora pouco?! .- desculpou-se novamente Noelle.

-Tudo bem!! .- disse Tezuka.

-Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar?!! .- disse Noelle tentando se lembrar da onde.

-Noelle!! .- chamou Mizuki com a mão na testa.

-Sim mi-chan?! .- disse Noelle se virando para amiga toda sorridente.

-Ele é o garoto que senta na sua frente, e que VOCÊ jogou o papel!!! .- disse Mizuki dando outro tapa na cabeça de Noelle.

-Itai, Mi-chan, você gosta de bater em mim, é?!! Ah!! O ignorante!!!!!! Lembrei.- disse Noelle se virando para Tezuka.

-Ah!! Então foi você que tacou o papel na minha cabeça, e do você me chamou?! .- Disse Tezuka.

-Que?!! Lógico que não fui eu!! Eu te chamei de IGNORANTE!! Entendeu agora?!! .- esbravejou Noelle.

-Além de ter me derrubado, me chama de ignorante!! .- Esbravejou Tezuka, coisa que assustou os titulares, já que ele nunca foi de perde a cabeça.

-Ai!! Seu.. seuuu Baka!! .-disse Noelle cruzando os braços.

-Desatenda!! .- disse Tezuka.

-Chega, parecem duas crianças brigando?! .- Gritou Yuki, que assustou todos.

-E vocês quem são?! .- perguntou Momoshiro.

-ah!! Elas são as minhas amigas, Mizuki e Yuki!! .-disse apontando para as duas amigas que sorriram e acenaram em sinal de oi.

-Né, Noelle, você disse que joga tênis não foi?! .- perguntou Syusuke.

-Você joga tênis?!! .- perguntou Eiji animado.

-Hai!! .- disse Noelle corando.

-Deve ser igual a todas as garotas dessa escola!! .- disse Soya ficando do lado de Momoshiro.

-O que?! .- disse Noelle o fuzilando.

-Você Ouviu!! .- rebateu Soya.

-Infelizmente tive que ouvir .- rebateu Noelle.

Quando os dois iam bater boca Tezuka interferiu.

-Você joga tênis?! .- perguntou ele na maior calma.

-Sim, eu amo tênis!! .-disse Noelle esquecendo que ia discutir com soya com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Ah!! Ela é neta da treinadora Sumire.- disse syusuke.

-Sério?!! .-disse Oishi.

-Sim!! .- respondeu Noelle sorrindo.

-Hum! Que tal jogar uma partida?! .- perguntou Momoshiro.

-Sério? Eu posso?! .- perguntou Noelle com os olhinhos do gato Shrek.

-Verdade, No, você pode nos mostrar o que sabe jogar, pois isso que trouxemos você aqui, para mostrar as suas habilidades!! .- disse Yuki piscando os olhos para amiga.

-Tezuka?! .-perguntou Oishi.

-Bem.- disse Tezuka pensando.

-Deixa, Tezuka!! .-pediu Eiji.

-Eu que não vou jogar com ela .- disse Soya.

-Ué, tem medo que uma garota como eu, ganhe de você?! .- disse Noelle desafiadoramente.

-Eu não! .- rebateu ele.

Neste momento, chega um rapaz com óculos quadros.

-Olá! .- disse ele.

-Olá Inui .- respondeu Eiji.

-E quem é você?! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Eu sou Inui sadaharu e você?!.- disse Inui

_Inui Sadaharu:_ Aluno da nona série. Tem cabelos pretos e usa óculos quadro sendo impossível de ver seus olhos. Inui é o regular do ano passado que acabou ficando de fora das disputas no ano em que ocorre a série, sendo substituído por Echizen. Mas nem por isso acaba afastado do clube, pois retorna como membro da comissão técnica. Basicamente, Inui é o cérebro do time.

-Eu sou Noelle Ryuzaki .- respondeu Noelle.

-Ryuzaki?! .- perguntou Inui espantado.

-Sim, minha avó é treinadora daqui!! .- respondeu Noelle sorrindo [ ela adora sorrir viu gente ]

-Mas, então Tezuka, Noelle pode jogar conosco?! .-perguntou Oishi.

-Hai .- respondeu Tezuka frio.

-Então Noelle, preparada?! .- perguntou Momoshiro.

-Sempre estou! .- respondeu Noelle.

Assim foram os trezes [ eu acho que é essa contagem O.õ] para a quadra de tênis. Noelle para no meio do caminho e batera a mão na testa, fazendo com que todos a olhasse.

"Mas você é uma anta Noelle, isso que dá de sair apressada de casa, agora que vai jogar" pensava Noelle quase chorando.

-Noelle-chan! O que aconteceu?! .- pergunto Eiji.

-Ah! Eu esqueci a minha raquete!! .- disse Noelle com os olhinhos cheios de lagrimas e com a voz chorosa.

-Né, não se preocupe, eu emprestarei para você!! .- respondeu syusuke.

-Sério syusuke-kun?! .- disse ela pulando no pescoço do mesmo.

-Hai! .- disse ele entregando a raquete.

-Eba!! .- disse ela indo até o Momoshiro.

-Vamos começar e é um set!! .- disse Momoshiro.[gente eu não sei muito bem sobre as regras de tênis e também não sei como funciona, mas tentarei ser o mais especifica e que intervalo grande né, eu queria um assim na minha escola.].

Então todos foram para seus respectivos lugares. Noelle do lado esquerdo da quadra e Momoshiro do lado direito e quem começava era o mesmo.

Momoshiro sacou e Noelle devolveu sem nenhum problema, assim o jogo foi até chegar no ultimo set. A partir estava assim três para Momoshiro e três para Noelle e quem fizesse este set o jogo rolava chegou uma pessoa.

-Ah! Então é aqui que vocês estão?! .- disse a voz atrás dos rapazes.

-Olá treinadora, sua neta esta jogando contra o Momoshiro.- disse syusuke.

-Hum!! .- disse Sumire se reunindo ao grupo.

*Voltando ao jogo*

-Ei! Momo, não precisa ser delicado comigo!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Você que pediu!!! .- falou Momoshiro.

Era o ultimo ponto quem fizesse ganharia, Noelle sacou e Momoshiro rebateu, Noelle rebateu só que a bola foi para cima do jeito que Momoshiro gosta, e o mesmo dá um grande salto e devolve a bola com grande força, mas a bola iria certa o rosto de Noelle. Ela apenas deu um passo para o lado e a bola passou raspando pelo seu rosto que continha um sorriso e foi para..... Fora.

-Esta é a minha neta .- disse Sumire sorrindo.

-Mas, como assim, Momoshiro perdeu?! .- disse inconformado Soya.

-Eita, eu acho que foi muita força, gomen Noelle-chan! .- desculpou-se Momoshiro.

-Errado, a sua Bola Momoshiro iria para dentro.- disse Sumire ficando do lado de Noelle.

-Olá Obaasan e não foi nada Momo! .- disse Noelle entregando a raquete para syusuke.

-Mas, Sumire, você disse que a bola de Momoshiro não iria para fora, mas como?! .- perguntou Inui.

-Simples, esta é uma das habilidades de Noelle, ela consegue fazer com que o Jogador jogue a bola para fora, sem o mesmo saber como.- disse Sumire.[Não me pergunte como ela faz isso Ok?! É que eu achei legal colocar alguém que consegui-se fazer com que os jogadores mandassem as bolas para fora].

-Mas é algo impossível não é?! .- perguntou Soya.

-Para mim, não é impossível!! .- respondeu Noelle.

-No!! Você foi demais!! .- gritou Yuki pulando no pescoço da mesma, fazendo com que as duas caíssem no chão.

-Meus parabéns Noelle!! Você bem que podia participar do torneio para seleção dos titulares né!! .- disse Eiji.

-Isso não depende de mim.- disse Noelle que ainda se encontrava no chão.

-Ei! Tezuka, ela vai participar né?!.- Perguntou Eiji novamente.

-Não sei.-respondeu ele.

Neste momento o sinal tocou, avisando que o intervalo havia acabado. Assim passou-se o resto das aulas e o resto do dia também.


	4. Chapter 4

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior

-Ei! Tezuka, ela vai participar né?!.- Perguntou Eiji novamente.

-Não sei.-respondeu ele.

Neste momento o sinal tocou, avisando que o intervalo havia acabado. Assim passou-se o resto das aulas e o resto do dia também.

*~*

Capitulo 4 – Escolha dos Titulares.

Já havia se passado duas semanas, e faltava apenas um dia para o torneio da seleção dos titulares, Noelle, Mizuki e Yuki já se tornaram grandes amigas dos rapazes. Na hora do intervalo Noelle e Mizuki se encontravam sentadas numa mureta que havia ali por perto das quadras de tênis.

-Ei!! Mi-Chan, cadê a Yuki?! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Eu acho que ela deve ta na cantina, comprando algo!.- respondeu Mizuki.

Neste momento Noelle e Mizuki, escutam gritaria na ultima quadra.

-Ryouma-Kun!!! .- gritava uma voz que Noelle pode notar que era de uma garota.

-O que será que esta acontecendo?!.- disse Mizuki se levantando.

-Vamos lá ver!! .- disse Noelle descendo da Mureta.

Então as duas seguiram em frente até a ultima quadra de tênis, onde puderam ver os titulares jogando e um grupo de cinco alunos da sétima série.

-Não grite, Tomoka!! .- disse uma garota de duas tranças que Noelle reconheceu.

-Sakuno?! .- disse Noelle atrás da mesma.

-No-Noelle-chan!!! .- gritou a garota de nome Sakuno abraçando em seguida, fazendo com que todos que estivessem presente ali parassem de fazer, até mesmo os titulares.

-O que a onee-san esta fazendo aqui?! .- perguntou Sakuno ainda abraçada.

-Né! A Obaasan não falou para você que eu estou estudando aqui agora! .- disse Noelle.

-A Obaasan não falou! .- disse Sakuno fazendo bico.

-Olá Noelle-chan!! .- disse Momoshiro se aproximando junto com os outros titulares.

-Olá Momo!! E Olá rapazes!! .- disse Noelle ainda abraçada com Sakuno.

-Olá!!.- Responderam os outros menos Tezuka.

-Olá T-E-Z-U-K-A!! .- disse Noelle com uma veia saltada.

-Hum! Olá! .- respondeu ele arqueando uma sombracelha.

-Onee-san já os conhece?! .- perguntou Sakuno.

-Infelizmente sim, eu os conheci ontem!!! .- disse Noelle mostrando a língua.

-Ei!! Sakuno, quem é esta?!! .- perguntou a garota de duas marias chiquinhas.

-Ah!! Esta é a minha prima Noelle, Noelle esta é a Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo e Kachirou .- disse Sakuno apontando para cada um.

-Olá, Noelle-sama!! .- disse os três se curvando em sinal de respeito.

-Oh!! Por favor não coloquem o Sama, assim parece que eu sou muito velha .- disse Noelle sorrindo . –Ah!! Está aqui é a Mizuki!! .- terminou ela apontando para amiga que acenou sorrindo.

- Hai!!! .- disse os três.

-Olá!! Mizuki-sama!! .- disse os quatros [ a Sakuno também].

-Né!! Não precisa do Sama, apenas me chamam de Mi-chan ou Mizuki, como vocês preferirem .- disse ela docemente.

-E!! Noelle, que tal uma partida?! .- perguntou Eiji animado.

-Bem, por tudo bem!! .- disse Noelle animada.

-Não esqueceu a raquete de novo, né Noelle?! .- perguntou Syusuke.

-Ah!! Dessa vez não!!! .- disse ela.

-Que bom!! .- disse Tezuka voltando para quadra.

-Ele tem alguma coisa contra a mim?! .- perguntou Noelle para os titulares com uma veia saltada.

-Ah!! Não, este é o jeito do capitão!! .- respondeu Kaidoh.

-Obrigada, Kaidoh-kun!!.- disse Noelle sorrindo, fazendo o mesmo corar.

-Então vamos jogar!! .- disse Eiji indo até a quadra.

-Hai!! Só deixa eu pegar a minha raquete no vestiário!! .- falou Noelle correndo até o vestiário.

Ei!! Sakuno!! A sua prima joga tênis?!! .- perguntou Horio.

-Ah!! Ela joga sim e muito bem!! .- respondeu Sakuno sorrindo.

-Então vamos ver ela jogar!!! .- disse Tomoka pulando.

-Sim!!! .- respondeu os outros três se dirigindo até a quadra, aonde já se encontrava todos os titulares.

-A Noelle! Este demorando né?!! .- disse Mizuki olhando para os lados e vendo que Syusuke estava do seu lado.

-Espero que ela não esteja perdida!! .- disse ele fazendo a mesma se assustar.- Tudo com você Mi-chan?!!.

-H-hai!! .- disse ela corada.

-Gomen pela demorada, culpa da Yuki!! .- disse Noelle aparecendo e logo atrás ela Yuki brava.

-Ah! Não é a minha culpa que vocês sumiram!! .- disse Yuki com a veia saltada.

-Gomem Yuki-san!!! .- disse Noelle e Mizuki.

-Vamos começar Noelle?!! .- perguntou Eiji.

-Hai!! .- disse Noelle entrando na quadra.

Então todos saíram da quadra e deixaram apenas Noelle e Eiji.

-Né!! Será que ela é boa?!! .- disse Katsuo.

-Hai!! Ela é muito boa, ainda por cima ganho de mim!! .- disse uma voz atrás dos quatros alunos da sétima serie os assustando.

-Momoshiro-senpai!!!!! .- disse os quatros.

-Ei! Eu já disse para me chamar de momo!! .- repreendeu Momoshiro.

-Mas, como assim você perdeu dela?!! .- perguntou Kachirou.

-Né!! Ontem nós dois jogamos na hora do intervalo!!! E Ela acabou por ganhar de mim!!! .- disse Momoshiro sorrindo e prestando atenção no jogo que já havia começado.

-Onee-san deve ser mesmo boa!! .- disse Sakuno desviando atenção de Momoshiro e vendo sua prima jogar.

-E Momoshiro perdeu para uma garota, que feio nem merecia ta no time dos titulares!! .- disse Soya aparecendo.

-Mas, eu não perdi para qualquer garota, eu perdi para ela!! .- disse Momoshiro apontando para Noelle que sorria enquanto joga com Eiji.- E se você não ficar esperto você também acabara por perde dela, Soya!!.

Soya nada disse apenas saiu pisando pesado.- Nossa, você ta parecendo um elefante, Soya!! .- disse Syusuke parando do lado de Momoshiro.

-Me pergunto por que ainda temos que ter ele como titular do time?!! .- disse Momoshiro para o amigo.

-Ele é muito arrogante não gosto dele!! .- disse Tomoka olhando para o lado que Soya havia ido.

-Nisso vou ter que concordar com você Tomoka!! .- disse Sakuno.

- Ei! Capitão por que ainda temos Soya como titular?! .- perguntou Momoshiro para Tezuka que se encontrava atento no jogo e não prestou atenção no que Momo havia dito.- Né! É impressão minha ou ele ta muito atento no jogo!? .- perguntou Momoshiro se virando para o grupo de titulares que se viram para o capitão.

-Ele ta sim!! .- disse kaidoh.

-O que será que ele ta pensando?! .- disse Oishi.

-Vai lá saber né! .- disse Inui, voltando a sua atenção para o jogo e anotando os dados no seu caderno.

-Né!! Inui o que você esta anotando?!! .- perguntou Syusuke. Fazendo com que todos parassem de prestar atenção em Tezuka para Inui.

-Dados importantes!! Se não estou errado, esta garota poderá jogar no torneio da seleção dos Titulares e caso eu caia com ela, quero ter todos os dados.- disse Inui.

-Ela é boa mesmo!! .- disse Ryouma.

-Eu que não quero jogar com ela!! .- disse Kawamura triste.

-Ei! Kawamura, pega esta raquete!! .- disse Ryouma entregando a raquete par ao mesmo, que ao pegar a raquete mudara totalmente sua personalidade.

-Eu quero jogar contra esta garota!!! Vou mostrar toda a minha capacidade!! .- disse Kawamura levantando a raquete.

-Este Kawamura é estranho né Sa-chan!! .- cochichou Tomoka para amiga.

-Olhem!!! .- disse Katsuo, fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção para o Jogo.

-Noelle, esta parada?! .- disse Mizuki olhando para amiga que sorria.

[Minutos atrás, no jogo]

-Noelle!! .- disse Eiji rebatendo a bolinha.

-Sim!! .- perguntou ela.

-Você é muito boa!! .- disse ele sorrindo.

-Arigato Eiji-kun, você também é muito bom!! .- disse ela sorrindo

Eiji percebendo que não importava para onde tacava a bola, ela sempre ia até aonde Noelle se encontrava, já que a mesma estava parada rebatendo todas as bolinhas. Neste momento de distração não percebera que Noelle saíram da posição e subira na rede e rebatendo a bola numa força incrível que o Eiji não conseguira rebater e assim marcando um ponto.

-Olhem!!! .- disse katsuo, fazendo Noelle escutar.

-Noelle, esta parada?! .- disse Mizuki olhando para amiga que sorria.

-Por hoje, chega!! .- disse Tezuka entrando na quadra.

-Concordo com você!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo e sentando no chão.

-Ei! Noelle como você fez aquilo?! .- perguntou Eiji pulando a rede.

-É S-E-G-R-E-D-O .- disse Noelle sorrindo e mostrando a língua para Eiji que retribuiu o gesto

-Noelle-chan, jogar muito bem!! .- disse Kachirou.

-Arigato kachirou-kun! .- disse a mesma sorrindo.- Mas se Tezuka não tivesse interrompido eu teria perdido!!.

-Como assim?! .- perguntou Oishi.

-É!! .-disseram os outros.

-Simples, eu torci o meu pé!! .- respondeu ela.

-Nani!! Como?! .- perguntou Yuki preocupada.

-Ah! Não foi nada demais, não precisam se preocupar!! .- disse Noelle se levantando.- Viu?!! .- Quando Noelle foi dar um passo acabara por causa cair, mas Tezuka foi mais rápido a segurando.

-Você não esta bem!! .- disse ele com a voz um pouco irritada.

-Noelle!! .- gritou Sakuno, Mizuki, Tomoka e Yuki.

-Ah!! Eu não sou surda!!.- esbravejou Noelle, ainda sendo segurado por Tezuka.

-Gomen!! .- pediu as quatros.

-Hai!1 Tudo bem!! .- disse ela suspirando.

-Eita! Noelle você gosta de cair em cima do capitão Hein!! .- disse Eiji rindo, fazendo com que os outros rissem, menos Noelle e Tezuka.

-Ah!! .- disse Noelle saindo de perto de Tezuka corada.

Quando Syusuke iria falar algo o sinal bateu, e todos então entraram na suas respectivas salas. Após passar as três ultimas aulas, todos os alunos que não treinavam tênis ou quaisquer outros esportes foram embora. Apenas ficaram Mizuki, Sakuno, Yuki e Noelle, para verem os garotos treinaram, já que os mesmo haviam pedidos.

-Ei!! Sa-chan, cadê a Tomoka?! .- perguntou Mizuki.

-Ela precisou ir embora, ela tinha que cuidar dos irmãos dela.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Entendi!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Ei, vamos sentar aqui?!!! .- perguntou Yuki, sentando num banquinho que ficava de frente para a quadra que os titulares se encontravam junto com os outros jogadores.

-Sakuno!! .- chamou Noelle.

-sim! Onee-san!! .- respondeu Sakuno.

-Você gosta do Ryouma, não é?! .- perguntou Noelle, fazendo a prima corar por causa da pergunta.

-E-eu.... Como assim, acha que gostar dele!! .- disse Sakuno balançando os braços em sinal de não.

Assim ficaram conversando até o final do treino. Tezuka que não estava no treinamento chega com cinco papeis e cola num mural que havia ali.

-Todos aqui!! .- disse ele ríspido. Todos então foram até lá, Noelle, Mizuki, Yuki e Sakuno também não ficaram de fora.

-Bem, aqui esta a lista dos jogadores para seleção dos titulares!!! .- disse ele saindo da frente do mural e todos os jogadores, menos os titulares, estavam no mural, uns saiam triste por não estarem na tabela, outros felizes por ter uma chance de se torna titular.

-Ei!! Tem um nome feminino aqui!! .- disse uma dos jogadores.

-Deixa eu ver!!1 Nossa realmente!!! .- disse o outro.

-Ta brincando, não deve ser o nome de garota não, vocês devem ta cego!! .- disse o terceiro.- Nossa é verdade.

Os titulares se entenderem foram até o quadro, menos Tezuka que conversava com a professora e treinadora Sumire.

-Ei! Cadê a Noelle?!.- perguntou Kaidoh.

-Estou aqui! .- disse Noelle aparecendo atrás dos rapazes.

-Seu nome esta aqui!! .- disse Ryouma.

-Nani?! Meu Nome?! Eu acho que vocês devem ter visto errados, impossíveis! .- disse Noelle desacreditando no que os rapazes falavam.

-Então olhe!! .- disse Inui dando passagem para ela.

-Vou olhar mesmo... Nani?! .- Noelle não pode completar a frase pois ficara muito surpresa.

-Que foi Onee-san?! .- perguntou Sakuno.

-Eu estou no torneio para seleção do titulares!!! .- respondeu Noelle não contendo o sorriso.

-Sério?!! Que bom No-chan!!.- disse Yuki pulando nas costas de Noelle.

-Parabéns Noelle!! .- disse Mizuki sorrindo.

-Parabéns mesmo, não é todo dia que uma garota entra no torneio e boa sorte, você ira precisar, já que esta no mesmo grupo que eu!! .- disse soya.

-Obrigada Soya, e digo mesmo, mas acho que você que precisara de muito mas sorte!! E espero que não perca para esta garota! .-disse Noelle sorrindo triunfante ao ver o rapaz sair bravo.

-Noelle, você tem muita coragem mesmo para enfrentar ele!! .- disse Kawamura.

-Kawamura, se eu não tiver coragem para enfrentar o outro nunca poderei seguir em frente!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo para o rapaz gentilmente e o fazendo corar.

- Meus parabéns Noelle!! .- disse Ryouma.

-Arigato!!.- respondeu ela.

-E o seu pé Noelle, esta melhor?! .- perguntou Eiji

-Esta melhor obrigada por perguntar Eiji .-respondeu Noelle.

-E para avisar o torneio começa amanha, e quero TODOS aqui!! Sem atrasos!! .- disse Tezuka se retirando do local junto com Oishi.

-Onee-san, temos que ir, você prometeu me levar numa loja?!! Ou se esqueceu?!! .- disse Sakuno puxando a prima.

-Verdade, bem rapazes, obrigada pelos parabéns, mas agora tenho que ir, vou levar a minha prima dar um volta no shopping, até amanha!!!! .- disse Noelle sendo puxada por Sakuno.

-Até!! .- disse todos.

Assim se foi o resto do dia de Noelle e Sakuno, passaram a tarde toda no shopping, fizeram varias compras e entre outras coisas. E o tal esperado dia havia chegado, na hora da entrada Yuki e Mizuki esperavam ansiosamente por Noelle.

-Né, cadê aquela garota?!!! .- disse Yuki impaciente.

-Ai!! Não faço a menor ideia!!.- disse Mizuki olhando para o relógio que trazia no pulso.

-Ei! Não ela ali!! .- disse Yuki apontando para um vulto um tanto longe.

-Hai! É ela!! .- respondeu Mizuki com uma gota.

Ao longe Noelle, andava em passos lerdos, como se esperasse que o tempo andasse logo. Ao chegar no porta de entrar verá Mizuki e Yuki a olhando impaciente.

-Ohayo garotas!! .- disse Noelle com a maior cara de sono;

-Ohayo Noelle-chan!! .- respondeu as duas.

-Você esta bem Noelle?! Esta com uma cara de quem não dormiu direito esta noite!! Ansiosa por causa do torneio?! .- perguntou Yuki, mas ao ver Noelle não se encontrava mas lá.- Ela me deixou falando sozinha!!.

-Bem feito!! Vamos entrar as aulas vão começar!! .- disse Mizuki e neste momento o sinal tocou. Quando adentraram na sala, viram que a carteira de Noelle estava vazia.

-Ei!! Cadê aquela Inútil!?.- disse Yuki cerrando os punhos.- Itai! Mi-chan, porque fez isso!!!?!

-Não chame a Noelle de inútil se você também é uma!! Agora vamos nos sentar que é aula de Inglês!Na hora do intervalo a gente procura ela .- disse Mizuki se sentando.

Assim se passou as três primeiras aulas e chegou a hora do intervalo, todos os titulares estavam reunidos, conversavam de coisas banais, entre outras coisas. Até que chega Mizuki e Yuki com expressões preocupadas.

-Com Licença!! Rapazes vocês por acaso não viram a Noelle né?!! .- disse Mizuki com a voz preocupada.

-Não!! Mas vocês não estudam com ela!! .- disse syusuke.

-Sim, mas.. Ela não apareceu nas três primeiras aulas!! .- disse Yuki olhando para os lados.

-Mas se ela não veio, então faltou da escola?! .- disse Tezuka.

-Não, não ela veio sim, até falamos com ela, apesar de que ela tava com uma cara de sono!! .-disse Mizuki com uma gota na cabeça.

-Vai ver ela desistiu de jogar no torneio, por medo?! .-disse Soya com a mãos na cabeça e olhando para as nuvens despreocupado. Yuki vendo a cara despreocupada do garoto quase avançou em cima do mesmo, mas foi segurada por Eiji.

-Ai!1 Me larga, eu quero dar um jeito neste garoto arrogante!! .- disse Yuki se debatendo.

-Yuki!!! Fique calma.- esbravejou Mizuki e respirando fundo .- Noelle deve ta na escola.... .- mizuki não pode terminar a frase pois saira correndo.

"Burra!! Aonde mais Noelle poderia estar!! Lógico que na quadra" pensava Mizuki enquanto corria.

Yuki e todos os titulares correram atrás de Mizuki, menos Soya que ficou paquerando as garotas que estavam passando por lá, que ao chegar ao destino começa a rir

-Que foi Mi-chan?! .- perguntou Eiji.

-Aonde mas Noelle poderia estar, lógico que na quadra de tênis!! .-disse ela apontando para uma figura que se encontrava deitada num canto da quadra, aonde batia a sombras das arvores.

-Você esta certa Mi-chan!! .-disse syusuke sorrindo ao ver quem era a figura.

-Né! Vamos acorda ela!! .- disse Yuki abrindo o portão e se aproximando de Noelle.

-Yuki, se você se atrever fazer o que eu to pensando, pode tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva!! .- disse Noelle com um livro na frente do rosto, assustando todos que estavam presentes ali.

-você esta acorda, Noelle, você nem imagina o susto que você me deu!! .- disse Mizuki dando um soco na cabeça da mesma, já que agora se encontrava sentada olhando para todos e passando a mão no galo que acabara de nascer.

-Porque você faltou as três primeiras aulas?! .- perguntou Tezuka.

-Ah!! Porque eu tive que resolver umas coisas, e como demorou e vi que já quase hora do recreio eu vim aqui tentar tirar uma soneca.- disse ela olhando mortalmente para Yuki.

-Tirar uma soneca?!! Noelle eu só não te bato até a morte porque você daqui algumas horas ira jogar, porque senão! .- disse Mizuki dando outro soco na cabeça da mesma.

-Itai!! .- disse Noelle com a voz chorosa e se levantando.- Ohayo Rapazes!!.

-Ohayo Noelle.- disse todos.

-Preparada para os jogos!! .- perguntou Kawamura.

-Sempre estou!! .- disse Noelle piscando o olho.

-é assim que se fala Noelle!! .- disse Eiji ficando do lado de Noelle e passando o braço no ombro da mesma.

-Isso mesmo, espero que você se torne a nova titular!! .- disse Momoshiro ficando do outro lado de Noelle e fazendo o mesmo gesto que Eiji.

-E que fique no lugar do Soya!!! .- disse Oishi sorrindo.

-Eu vou ta torcendo para você Noelle!!! .- disse syusuke.

-Espero que vença .- disse Ryouma.

-E se torne a primeira garota a jogar na Seigaku Masculino .- disse Kaidoh.

Todos olharam para Tezuka, esperando que ele disse algo, fazendo o mesmo corar um pouco. [Uia, o Tezuka corando *¬*, me segura \o/].

-Hum!! Boa sorte! .- disse Tezuka.

-Hai! Arigato rapazes, isso me ajudou muito!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo como nunca.

-Manda ver e mostra para aquele arrogante de uma figa do Soya, que mulheres também sabem jogar tênis!! .- disse Yuki fazendo a pose do Nice Guy [ eu não lembro como escreve mas a pose do gai].

-É Noelle estaremos torcendo para você!! .- disse Mizuki pulando em Noelle e a derrubando.

-Itai! .- disse Noelle com a cara no chão.

-Noelle, você esta bem?!! Machucou-se, Gomen!!.- disse Mizuki ainda em cima da pobre coitada da Noelle.

-Eu to bem, não me machuquei não se preocupe, mas será que da para você sair de cima de mim!! .- disse Noelle.

-Oh!! Sim!! .- disse Mizuki se levantando com ajuda de Syusuke.- Arigato Syusuke-kun!.

-De nada!!.- respondeu ele.

Então o sinal bate para a quarta aula, todos seguiram para suas salas de aulas, Nada de bom aconteceu durante as aulas, apenas lição e mais lição.

E é chegada a hora de saber quem são os novos titulares da Seigaku.

-Bem, serem dois dias de competição!!E quem ganhar todas e perde uma partida, serem os novos titulares. Espero que todos joguem o seu melhor e boa sorte a todos .- disse Sumire.

-Arigato!! .- respondeu todos.

-Podem começar as primeiras partidas .- disse Tezuka se dirigindo até a quadra.

[Eu não vou narrar este torneio, eu só vou descrever o que vai acontecer nos torneios que merecem mesmo,e são dez partidas por bloco, vou fazer assim *-*]

Assim se seguiu as partidas do bloco A, B, C, D e E. No bloco A jogavam Tezuka e Oishi, no bloco B – Eiji e Momoshiro, no bloco C – Kawamura e syusuke, no bloco D – Inui, Kaidoh e Ryouma e no ultimo bloco E – Noelle e soya.

No primeiro dia o placar ficou assim:

No bloco A: Tezuka ganhou todas as cinco primeiras competições e Oishi também.

No bloco B: Eiji ganhou cinco e Momoshiro ganhou quatro só perdeu para Eiji.

No bloco C: Kawamura ganhou quatro e syusuke ganhou cinco.

No bloco D: Inui ganhou três, perdeu para Kaidoh e Ryouma, Kaidoh, ganhou quatro e Ryouma cinco.

E no ultimo bloco E: Noelle ganhou as cinco primeiras e soya também.

No dia seguinte, ocorreu as cincos ultimas competições, os novos titulares, são Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Syusuke, Momoshiro, Ryouma, Kaidoh e Eiji. Agora todos se encontravam na ultima competição.

Noelle x Soya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

Este capitulo ta curto, mas tudo bem, os próximos prometo que serem compridos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior:

No dia seguinte, ocorreu as cincos ultimas competições, os novos titulares, são Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Syusuke, Momoshiro, Ryouma, Kaidoh e Eiji. Agora todos se encontravam na ultima competição.

Noelle x Soya.

*~*

Capitulo 5 – A nova Titular.

-Então Noelle esta pronta para perde?! .- perguntou soya.

-Hum!! Eu estou sim, sempre estou pronta!! .- respondeu Noelle sorrindo.

-Logo, logo você perdera este sorrisinho no rosto, e isso me irrita muito se você quer saber!! .- disse Soya indo para o fundo da quadra.

-Eu acho que não queria saber!! .- rebateu Noelle, indo para o fundo da quadra para iniciar o jogo.

- Será um game de sete set!! .-disse um garoto que iria ser o Juiz da partida.

-Isso vai ser muito bom!! .- disse Eiji para os titulares que estavam lá.

-Noelle!! .- gritava Yuki e Tomoka para amiga.

-Tomoka menos!! .- disse Sakuno para amiga.

-É Yuki menos!! .- disse Mizuki dando um tapa na irmã.

-Ei!! Quem vai jogar?!.- perguntou um homem que aparentava ter uns quarentas anos junto com uma moça que segurava um maquina fotográfica.

-Ah!! Olá Inoue [ eu acho que escreve assim o nome do homem õ.o] e Shiba!! .- disse Sumire.

-Olá treinadora Sumire!! Mas, quem vai jogar agora?!.- perguntou Inoue.

-A minha neta Noelle!!! .- disse Sumire apontando para Noelle que jogava a partida.

-Sua neta?! .- perguntou shiba surpresa.

-Sim, este ano parece que teremos uma garota no time da Seigaku!! .- disse Momoshiro.

-Como você sabe Momoshiro?!! .- perguntou Shiba

-Sabendo!! .- disse ele sorrindo.

-Eu acho melhor assistirmos a partida que saberemos do que ele esta falando, Shiba .- disse Inoue agora prestando atenção na partida.

-Hai!! .- disse Shiba também prestando atenção

-Ah!! Não esqueça de tirar as fotos!! .- disse Inoue.

-Tudo bem, Inoue! .- disse Shiba tirando as fotos.

-será que a onee-san vai a conseguir?! .- disse Sakuno.

-Sim!! Ela é muito boa, se ela jogar da maneira dela, talvez ganhe sim!! .- disse Syusuke.

-Eu espero!! .- disse Mizuki.

Enquanto isso na partida o placar já estava um set para soya.

-Ué, cadê aquela Noelle que ganhou do Momoshiro!! .- disse Soya rebatendo a bola.

-Garoto!! Sabia que você fala demais!! .- disse Noelle rebatendo com muita mais força na bolinha.

-O que?! Você me mandou calar a boca!! A garota você me paga!! .- disse Soya, fazendo com que a bola fosse muito mais forte. A única coisa que se pode ser ouvida foi os gritos de Tomoka, Mizuki e Yuki, a raquete de Noelle do outro lado e ela sentada no chão com a cara de surpresa.

-Nani?! Ahh eu vou matar este Soya!! .- disse Momoshiro quase entrando na quadra mais fora barrado por Tezuka.

-Ninguém entrara nesta quadra até na hora que acabar a partida!! .- disse Tezuka sério.

-Mas, Noelle esta ferida!! .-disse Mizuki.

-Ele esta certo Mizuki, não podemos entrar até que a partida acabe!! .- disse Syusuke.

-Tudo bem!! .- disse Momoshiro se acalmando e suspirando convencido.

- O que foi Noelle, vai ficar ai, olhando para mim com esta cara?! .- disse Soya rindo.

-Itai!! .- disse Noelle colocando a mão na bochecha que se encontrava ardendo.- Isso arde pra caramba!!.

-Vai desistir por causa de um machucado, típico de mulheres fracas!! .- disse Soya se virando.

-Ai!! Ele acabou de cutucar a onça com vara curta!! .- disse Yuki fechando os olhos.

-Olha aqui, Soya!! .- disse Noelle respirando fundo para terminar a frase.- Eu sei que você fez isso por medo de perde de mim. Mas fique tranqüilo, eu não vou desistir, agora que eu cheguei tão longe!!.

Assim a partida continuou acirrada, uma hora Noelle fazia um set outra hora era Soya, até chegarem talvez no ultimo set, o placar se encontrava assim:

Noelle 5 x 4 Soya.

-Noelle!! .- gritava Tomoka, Mizuki, Yuki e Sakuno, fazendo com que nascem gotas na cabeça de todos que estavam presentes ali.

- O que foi?! .- perguntou Mizuki inocentemente.

-Nada!! .- disse Syusuke sorrindo.

Então Noelle lançou a bolinha, soya rebateu, ela também rebateu,, assim ficou durante alguns minutos a rebatição da bolinha [eu não sei se esta palavra existe]. Até que por fim, Noelle subiu na rede e marcou o ultimo ponto da partida, sendo assim se tornando a nova Titular do time Seigaku.

-Noelle Ganho, ela ganho!!.- disse Yuki pulando alegremente.

-Upi!! Onee-san!! .- disse Sakuno entrando n quadra e pulando em cima da prima.

-Nani?! Sakuno!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo e pulando.- eu ganhei!!!.

-É você ganho!! Meus parabéns Noelle!! .- disse Kaidoh.

-É meus parabéns!! .-disse Ryouma.

-é Isso ai, Noelle agora é a nossa nova companheira!! .- disse Eiji sorrindo.

-Noelle, como que esta o seu rosto?! .- perguntou Kawamura.

-Obrigada rapazes pelos parabéns, o meu rosto, bem esta ardendo ainda, mas nada demais!! .- disse ela passando a mão no machucado.

Assim todos deram os parabéns para Noelle, soya apenas saiu de fininho, pois saberia que seria zoado por causa disso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

Este capitulo também é curtinho, mas os outros são enormes. Gomen, mas eu tava sem imaginação u_u.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior:

-Obrigada rapazes pelos parabéns, o meu rosto, bem esta ardendo ainda, mas nada demais!! .- disse ela passando a mão no machucado.

Assim todos deram os parabéns para Noelle, soya apenas saiu de fininho, pois saberia que seria zoado por causa disso.

*~*

Capitulo 6- Dia da prova.

Após a derrota de soya para Noelle, os comentários eram sobre soya ter perdido e por a Seigaku agora ter uma titular do sexo feminino. Como o torneio regional começaria daqui dois meses, não significaria que os treinos não seriam puxados, para infelicidade de Noelle, os treinos ficaram cada vez mais puxados, mas isso não quer dizer que ela desistiria assim tão fácil, agora que ela conseguira realizar um dos seus sonhos. Uma semana depois da derrota de Soya, na sala de aula, da Nona série A [ vou colocar como alfabeto ok (Y) Queria seria da Noelle, Tezuka, Mizuki e Yuki], estavam tendo aula de Educação Artística, conhecida como Artes, com o professor Riko.

-Meus queridos alunos, este ano as nossas aulas serem sobre Teatro. E a nossa escola Seigaku, pegou como escritor de uma das peças mas conhecidas William Shakespeare.- disse Riko escrevendo o nome do escritor no quadro.

-Como assim professor?!.- Perguntou Tezuka.

-Este ano só trabalharemos com Shakespeare. Este bimestre por exemplo falaremos de uma peça muito conhecida.- disse riko.

-Qual?! .- perguntou Noelle animada, já que adorava Shakespeare e suas obras.

-Romeu e Julieta .- disse Riko escrevendo em baixo do Nome do escritor o nome da peça.

-Legal!! .- disse todos da sala.

-Falaremos sobre isso depois que vocês fizeram uma prova sobre isso!! .- disse ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-O QUE?!!.- gritou a sala inteira.

-Isso mesmo, quero saber como que esta o conhecimentos de vocês sobre este peça, para mim ter uma noção.- disse ele sorrindo.

-E quando será a prova?!!.- perguntou Mizuki.

-Será semana que vem!! .- respondeu Riko.

-Nossa, professor, mas já!! .- disse Yuki surpresa.

-sim, sim quanto mas cedo à gente fizer sobre isso, melhor!! .- disse ele sorrindo.

-Nossa, mas é muito cedo!! Não podemos deixar para outra semana?! .- perguntou Luly.

-Não!!! .- disse Riko irritado.

-Bem, por mim tudo!!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Para você, né, Noelle!! .- disse Luly irritada.

-Noelle, você sabe sobre Romeu e Julieta? .- perguntou Yuki.

-Sim, eu li a peça uns duas vezes se eu não estou errada!! .- respondeu Noelle sorrindo.

-Ah!!Então você vai me ajudar!!!.- disse Mizuki e Yuki uníssonas.

-Tudo bem, mas só depois dos treinos, pode ser?!! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Sim!! .- respondeu as duas animadas.

-Depois vocês conversam sobre isso, vamos falar um pouco da peça. Alguém pode me dizer a onde se passa a historia?! .- perguntou Riko.

-Se passa em Verona na Itália!! .- respondeu Tezuka.

-Certo, um ponto para Tezuka. Já ia me esquecendo quem responder certo, ira ganhar um ponto!! .- disse Riko sorrindo de orelha a orelha.- Isso mesmo a historia se passa em Verona na Itália. Para ficar mas legal, vou fazer as perguntas e quem responder ganha o ponto. Tudo bem?! .- disse Riko.

-Sim!! .- respondeu a sala.

-Quantas famílias são?! E quem são?! – perguntou Riko.

-São duas famílias, Os Capuleto e os Montecchio.- dessa vez quem respondeu foi Noelle.

-Oh!! Muito bem minha querida!! Você pode me responder se as duas famílias são amigas ou rivais?! .- perguntou Riko sorrindo cada vez mais.

-Sim, as duas famílias são Inimigas!! .- respondeu Noelle.

-Estou vendo que temos uma apreciadora de Shakespeare, aqui!! .- disse Riko se levantando da carteira, já que estava sentando na mesma.- Outra pergunta, quem são os personagens?!.

-Romeu e Julieta!! .- respondeu Luly feliz.

-Hum, sim, mas quem são os outros.- respondeu o professor um pouco desanimado.

-O que a Luly falou são os principais, mas existe a senhora e o senhor Capuleto e Montecchio, os frei Lourenço, os amigos de Romeu, mercúcio, Benvólio, o primo de Julieta Tebaldo, a ama da mesma, Paris, entre outros que eu esqueci!!.- respondeu Tezuka.

-Oh!! Temos outro apreciador aqui nesta sala!! .- Disse Riko mais feliz do que se encontrava, então o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula.- Bem, meus queridos, semana que vem teremos a prova, já puderam ter um pouco de noção da historia e espero que sejam bem nela. Até semana que vem.

-Até!! .- respondeu a sala.

-Nossa, vocês dois sabem muitas coisas sobre esta historia hein!! .- disse Yuki se sentando na carteira de Noelle.

-Né, eu já li como tinha dito, e é um das peças que eu mas gosto!!.- disse Noelle.

-Noelle, não se esqueça que hoje teremos treino depois!! .- disse Tezuka saindo da sala.

-Hai!! Capitão! .- disse Noelle mostrando a língua para o mesmo.

-Noelle!!! .- repreendeu Mizuki.

-O que foi?!! .- disse Noelle inocentemente.

-Ele é o capitão do time que você participa!! .- disse Mizuki dando um tapa em Noelle.

-Itai Mi-chan, desde que eu cheguei nesta escola eu só apanho de você!! .- disse Noelle passando a mão na cabeça.

-Seja porque você merece!! Vamos comer alguma coisa!! .- disse Mizuki andando até a porta.

-Hai!! .- respondeu Noelle e Yuki uníssonas.

-Eu acho que ela ta assim porque o syusuke-kun não repara nela, Noelle! .- sussurrou Yuki.

-Se acha tenho certeza!! .- também sussurrou Noelle.

-O que tanto vocês duas sussurram ai!! .- disse Mizuki se virando para as amigas.

-Nada!! .- respondeu Noelle e Mizuki.

-Sei sei, o que vocês vão querer?! .- perguntou Mizuki na fila da cantina.

-Ah!! Eu quero um suco e um esfiha!! .- disse Yuki dando o dinheiro para a meia irmã.

-Eu quero um refrigerante e um bauru!! .- disse Noelle com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Tudo bem!! .- disse Mizuki pegando o dinheiro das duas. Assim se foi o resto do intervalo das três garotas.

Se passado uma semana, havia chegado a tão esperada prova de Artes, sobre Romeu e Julieta.

-Esta nervosa Mizuki?! .- perguntou Noelle tranqüila.

-Se eu to nervosa!!! Imagina!! .- disse Mizuki mordendo o lápis em sinal de nervosismos.

-Você esta nervosa sim!!! .- disse Yuki também nervosa.

-Ah!! E você não né Yuki!! .- disse Mizuki irritada.

-Ei!! Sem brigas, é uma prova gente, para que se matar tanto assim!! .- disse Noelle apartando o inicio de começo de uma briga.

-Você esta certa Noelle!! .- disse Mizuki desabando na cadeira.

-Ela não esta bem!! .- disse Yuki olhando para a Meia Irmã.

-Você acha!! .- disse Noelle também olhando para a amiga.

-Todo mundo se sentando! .- disse Riko entrando na sala e assim todos fizeram, cada um sentou no seu respectivo lugar.

-Vamos começar a prova, já que temos uma aula hoje!! E quem copiar um do outro, já sabe o que acontece né!! .- disse o professor entregando a prova para a sala.- Todos com a prova?.

-Sim!! .- respondeu a sala.

-Então, boa sorte !! .- disse Riko andando pela a sala.

"Ah!! Esta muito fácil isso!! Ainda por cima é de alternativa" pensou Noelle enquanto li a prova.

Dado o tempo para o a prova o professor começou as recolheras. – Bem, espero que vocês tenham ido muito bem nela!! .- disse Riko com todas as prova na mão.- Até amanha!1 .- disse ele se retirando.

-Até!! .- respondeu a sala.

-Ei Noelle como você foi?!! – perguntou Tachiro se aproximando de Noelle.

-Eu fui bem!! .- respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Noelle!!!! .- disse Yuki pulando na amiga.

-O que foi Yuki?! .- perguntou Noelle preocupada com amiga.;

-Arigato, das dez perguntas que tinha lá, eu acho que aceitei 8 ou 5!! .- disse Yuki sorrindo.

-Não foi nada!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Arigato Noelle!! .- disse Mizuki se aproximando da amiga.

-Não foi nada Mizuki!! .- respondeu Noelle.- E você Tezuka como que foi na prova?!.

-Fui bem!! .- respondeu ele sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

-Que bom!! .- disse Noelle.

Assim se passou duas semanas depois da prova de artes, quase para bater para a ultima aula o professor de Artes Riko, entra na sala pedindo atenção de todos.

-Querido alunos, amanha preciso que todos venham à escola, pois vocês terem uma grande surpresa!!! Muito obrigado pela atenção, até amanha!! .- disse Riko saindo da sala de aula.

- O que será que deve ser esta surpresa?! .- perguntou Mizuki para Noelle.

-Não sei, vai lá saber né!! .- respondeu Noelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Próximo capitulo será bem comprido.

(:


	7. Chapter 7

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo Anterior:

*~*

Capitulo 7 – Surpresa.

Todos os alunos da classe de Noelle, Mizuki, Yuki e Tezuka, já se encontravam dentro da sala de aula, a espera do professor de Educação Artística, já que o mesmo havia ido um dia antes na sala para avisar que tinha uma surpresa para sala, neste momento o professor entra.

-Bom dia meus queridos alunos!! .- disse o professor todo animado, carregando as provas que eles haviam feitos duas semanas atrás.

-Bom dia professor! .- respondeu a sala.

-Bem, como havia avisado vocês ontem, hoje vocês terem uma bela de uma surpresa!! .- disse ele todo sorridente

-E o que seria esta tal surpresa professor?! .- perguntou Luly.

-Vocês já saberem! Eu irei entregar a prova agora, e alguns de vocês verem uns nomes escritos na mesma e depois eu contarei o resto!! .- disse ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Isso não vai prestar!! .- disse Yuki olhando integrada para o professor.

-nem me fale, na ultima vez tivemos que sair na rua!! .- disse Mizuki com uma gota na cabeça ao lembrar do dia.

-Uma pena de eu não ter participado neste dia!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Verdade!! .- disse Yuki.

-Bem, todos sentados que irei entregar a prova, por favor venham aqui todos que eu chamar pelo nome!! .- disse o professor com um bloco na mão.

O professor foi chamando um por um, uns ficavam felizes por não ter o tal foi até chegar em Luly.

-Luly!! .- chamou o professor.

-Aqui!!.- disse pegando a prova na mão.- Mãe do romeu, Virginia [ eu coloquei este nome porque eu esqueci como chama a prima dela u_u], como assim professor!! .- perguntou ela.

-Calma, já estou terminando e falarei o porquê desses nomes!! .- respondeu o professor .- Tachiro.

-Obrigado professor!! .- agradeceu Tachiro.

-Yuki e Mizuki!! .- chamou novamente o professor.

-Aqui!! .- disse Mizuki pegando as provas.

-E por ultimo Noelle e Tezuka! .- terminou o professor de chamar.

-Obrigada!! .- disse Noelle pegando as provas .- Aqui esta Tezuka-kun!.

-Obrigado! .- disse Tezuka.

-Bem, todos já receberam as provas certas!!, Então vocês reparam que os nomes são os personagens de Romeu e Julieta, pois bem, vocês iram apresentá-los daqui um mês!! .- disse o professor sorrindo.

-O quê!! .- gritou a sala inteira.

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, vocês seram a primeira Nona serie apresentar um teatro este bimestre!! .- disse o professor.

-Como assim?! .- perguntou Tezuka.

-Vou explicar melhor, vocês da nona série A, seram os primeiros a fazer apresentação de teatro desse bimestre. Pois cada bimestre será feito uma apresentação de teatro de William Shakespeare, por cada série do nono ano. E vocês iram fazer Romeu e Julieta! .- terminou o professor sorrindo.

-E quem não tem o nome?! .- perguntou um aluno qualquer.

-Sobre isso, eu já havia falado com as outras nonas séries e como tem alguns titulares do time de tênis que iram jogar no mês que vem, tive que colocá-los nesta apresentação para poderem jogar no torneio! Mas quem não tem ira participar do próximo teatro .- disse o professor.

-Mas quem não quiser participar!? .- perguntou Tezuka.

-Ira ficar sem nota neste bimestre, em todas as matérias!! .- respondeu o professor de Artes.

-Nani!! Significa que vamos ser obrigados a fazer isso!! .- disse Yuki revoltada.

-Sim!! .- disse o professor calmamente.

-Noelle!! Você esta bem!! Você não para de olhar para este papel!! .- perguntou Mizuki, vendo que amiga não tirava o olho da prova.

-Tezuka, me empresta a sua prova!! .- perguntou Noelle Tremendo.

-Por quê?! .- perguntou Tezuka com a sombracelha erguida vendo que a garota tremia.

-Ah!! .- disse Noelle tomando a prova de Tezuka.- Nani!!!! Tezuka! .- chamou Noelle olhando para ele.

-Sim! .- disse o mesmo retribuindo o olhar.

-Eu e você, somos Romeu e Julieta!! .- disse Noelle mostrando o papel para Tezuka, fazendo o mesmo se espantar.

-Vocês iram fazer o papel de Romeu e Julieta!! .- disse o professor sorrindo.

-Por quê?! .- perguntou os dois.

-Oras, porque, vocês foram que tiraram as notas mais altas nesta prova, eu fiz isso para avaliar vocês, para ver quem tinha mas conhecimento nesta historia!! .- terminou o professor.

" Sabia, que não deveria ter lido Romeu e Julieta e ter me apaixonado por esta peça"pensou Noelle

-Mas, professor então quem vai ser quem?! .- perguntou Tachiro um pouco com a voz alterada.

-Oh!! Vou passar no quadro como que ficou a seleção!! .- disse ele pegando giz e indo até o quadro começando a escrever.

Personagens de Romeu e Julieta:

**PÁRIS**, jovem nobre, parente do príncipe. [Tachiro]  
**MONTECCHIO**, chefe de uma das casas rivais.[Kawamura]  
**SENHORA MONTECCHIO**, esposa de Montecchio.[Luly]

**ROMEU**, filho de Montecchio. [Tezuka]  
**MERCÚCIO**, parente do príncipe,_(amigo de Romeu)_. [Oishi]  
**BENVÓLIO**, sobrinho de Montecchio,_(amigo de Romeu)_. [Momoshiro]  
CAPULETO, chefe de uma das casas rivais. [ Syusuke]  
**SENHORA CAPULETO**, esposa de Capuleto. [ Mizuki]  
**JULIETA**, filha de Capuleto. [ Noelle]  
**AMA**de Julieta. [ Yuki]  
TEBALDO, sobrinho da senhora Capuleto. [Kaidoh]  
FREI LOURENÇO, franciscano. [ Eiji]

NARRADOR [Inui]

-Mas, professor o Momoshiro e o Kaidoh não são da oitava?! .- perguntou uma garota.

-Eles são, mas só que no bimestre que vem as oitavas também iram fazer teatros, então eu já os coloquei aqui! .- respondeu o professor.

-Ah! Entendi, bem pelo menos o meu papel é curto!! .- disse Yuki sorrindo.

-Sorte sua!! .- respondeu Noelle de mal humor.

-Credo!!! Manda este mau humor para longe!!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Engraçadinha!!.- disse Noelle.

-Bem, espero que vocês ensaiem bastante em casa, e lógico iremos ensaiar aqui também, eu acho que sempre depois dos treinos! .- disse o professor e neste exato momento o sinal bate.- Bem, até amanha!! E claro amanha já iremos começar os ensaios e o resto da sala ira me ajudar na preparação da peça.

Após o professor sair, a sala começara a conversa sobre a peça, exatamente sobre os alunos que iriam interpreta Romeu e Julieta, Tezuka e Noelle.

-Que Legal Noelle!! Você vai ser a Julieta!! .- disse Tachiro dando um beijo no rosto da mesma.

-Arigato Tachiro!! .- disse Noelle forçando um sorriso.

-Né!! Eu gostaria de ter sido o Romeu!!Então faria par com a Julieta mas bonita dessa sala.- disse Tachiro corando e fazendo com que Noelle corasse.

-Noelle!! .- disse Yuki

-Oi!! .- Noelle se virou para amiga dando de cara com Tezuka, fazendo com que ele se sentasse na carteira e ela o abraçasse em seguida.

-Nossa!! Parece que os dois já estão treinando para a peça!! .- disse um aluno da sala, fazendo com que os dois corassem.

-Gomen, capitão!! .- pediu Noelle olhando para Tezuka ainda abraçado com ele.

-Tudo bem, eu também tive culpa dessa vez! .- disse Tezuka dando um sorriso torto.

"Meu deus, ele ta sorrindo!! To sonhando" pensava Noelle enquanto olhava para Tezuka.

-Até que eles fazem um casal bonito né!! .- disse uma garota que estava do lado deles comentando para amiga.

-Você acha?! .- perguntou à amiga .

-Acho sim!! .- respondeu a outra sorrindo

-Noelle, você está bem?! .- perguntou Tachiro se aproximando da garota, pois percebera que os dois ficariam daquele jeito até que não agüentassem mais e não queria ouvir mais nenhum comentário.

-Ahn?! Eu estou sim! .-disse Noelle se soltando de Tezuka.

-Que bom!! .- disse ele sorrindo.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui, todos para o seu lugar agora!! .- gritou a professora de Biologia, assustando todos que se sentarem rapidamente.-Bem!! Bom dia sala!!.

-Bom dia professora!! .- respondeu a sala.

"Pensando bem, até que não será uma má ideia fazer esta peça com o Tezuka, o que é isso Noelle pensando nisso, você só pode estar louca não é possível, ele é o capitão do time que você participa, C-A-P-I-T-Ã-O nunca poderíamos ter nada, além da amizade de capitão com jogadora, ai melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, porque capaz da professora, me fazer responder algo se ela vê se que eu to boiando.... Maldição só porque eu falei ela percebeu!!" pensou Noelle.

-Estou vendo que a nossa aluna Noelle, está sonhando acorda!! .- disse a professora se aproximando.- Me responda Noelle, quais são os problemas que podem se dar na coluna?!.

"Epa!! Isso eu sei" pensou Noelle com um sorriso.

-Parece que a senhorita não sabe né, mas os problemas são... – a professora ora interrompida por Noelle.

-Os problemas que se podem na coluna soam a Lordose, Cifose e Escoliose!! .- respondeu Noelle.- Estou errada professora?!.

-Não, não está!! .- disse a professora irritada.

-Eu vou ganhar algum ponto?!.- perguntou Noelle só para irritar a professora.

-Vai, você ira ganhar, por ter respondido certo!! Isso foi sorte senhorita Noelle!! .- disse a professora dando Meia volta.

-Eu não chamaria de sorte, eu chamaria de inteligência por eu ter estudado!! .-disse Noelle sorrindo triunfante.- E caso a senhora esta pensando em me mandar para fora da sala, faz isso, só que não serei eu que sofrerei as conseqüências!!! .- ameaçou Noelle.

-Por acaso a senhorita esta me ameaçando!! .- disse a professora se virando bruscamente.

-Na verdade não, mas se carapuça serve, então vale!! .- respondeu Noelle de pé.

-Meu deus, a coisa esta ficando feia!! .- disse Yuki para Mizuki.

-Você acha!! Temos que interromper isso!!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Noelle, eu acho que a senhorita esta errada!! .- disse uma voz ao lado das duas mulheres a surpreendendo-as.

-Como?! Tezuka você só pode esta brincando?!! .- disse Noelle indignada.

- Este que é o nosso aluno Tezuka sempre respeitando as regras!! .- disse a professora vitoriosa.

-Noelle, peça desculpa a professora!! .- disse Tezuka sério.

-Você esta de palhaçada né Tezuka, não sou que deveria pedir desculpa, quer saber de uma coisa!!! Eu vou sair dessa sala que eu ganho ficar muito longe de gente que se acha que é superior a todos, e uma coisa que nunca será!!!!- disse Noelle indo até a porta e parando em seguida e se virando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.- Você Tezuka, é um enorme BAKA!!! .- gritou Noelle batendo a porta com tudo.

Todos ficaram surpresos pelo jeito que Noelle saira da sala, já que ela nunca foi de chorar, nem pelos seus tombos chorava.

-Eita!! O que será que deu na Noelle?! .- sussurrou Mizuki para a meia irmã.

-Não faço à menor ideia!! .- respondeu Yuki.

-Vamos voltar à aula agora!! Já Noelle ira voltar!!! .- disse a professora com um pingo de remorso.

Tezuka ainda continuou olhando para a porta por alguns minutos e depois se sentou. A aula continuou e Noelle não voltara para a sala de aula, assim batendo o sinal para o intervalo.

Noelle se encontrava sentada encostada numa arvore, com os joelhos sendo abraçados pelos braços com a cabeça apoiada e começara a cantar:

[Né, não sei se a musica vai ter algo a ver, mas ela ser muito bonita *--*, espero que não briguem comigo por causa disso T_T]

(Incancellabile – Laura Pausini)

_A volte mi domando se  
Vivrei lo stesso senza te  
Se ti saprei dimenticare  
Ma passa un attimo e tu sei  
Sei tutto quello che vorrei  
Incancellabile oramai._

_Sembrava un'altra storia che  
Il tempo porta via con sé  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
E più mi manchi e più tu stai  
Al centro dei pensieri miei  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Perché oramai saraiIncancellabile_

_Con la tua voce l'allegria  
Che dentro me non va più via  
Come un tatuaggio sulla pelle  
Ti vedo dentro gli occhi suoi  
Ti cerco quando non ci sei  
Sulle mie labbra sento la voglia che ho di te  
Così profondamente mio  
Non ho mai avuto niente io  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
E più ti guardo e più lo sai  
Di te io m'innamorerei  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
Non farlo mai perché_

-Meu deus, cadê a Noelle?!- perguntou Mizuki, olhando para os rapazes que olhavam para os lados a procura da morena.

" Eu conheço esta voz, será?!" pensou Tezuka escutando uma voz.

-Que foi Tezuka?!! .- perguntou Yuki.

-Vocês continuam procurando a Noelle, vou ver uma coisa!! .-disse Tezuka seguindo o som da voz.

-O que será que dei nele?! .- perguntou Eiji, vendo o capitão sumindo, os outros apenas deram o ombro.

-O deixa!! Vamos continuar a procurar ela!! .- disse Mizuki voltando a andar e o resto do grupo fez o mesmo.

Tezuka continuou a seguir a voz até encontrar uma figura encolhida perto de uma arvore, um pouco afastada da escola, ao ver de quem se tratava, voltou a andar só que agora cautelosamente. Ao chegar perto de Noelle se sentou do lado dela, a mesma sentiu que alguém havia sentado do seu lado não fez questão de levantar a cabeça e continuou a cantar:

_Se guardo il cielo  
Io sento che sarai  
Incancellabile oramai  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
Incancellabile tu sei  
I miei respiri e i giorni miei  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
E si fa grande dentro me  
Questo bisogno che ho di te  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
E più mi manchi e più tu sei  
Al centro dei pensieri miei  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi...  
Da sola senza te  
Ora e per sempre resterai  
Dentro i miei occhi...  
Incancellabile!_

Após de terminar de cantar Noelle levantou a cabeça e viu quem sentara do seu lado, apenas virou a cabeça emburrada.

-Você canta bem Noelle!! .- disse Tezuka ainda olhando para o topo da arvore.

-Arigato!! .-disse ela com a voz um pouco baixa por causa de ter chorado.- Mas, o que você quer Tezuka?! Não bastou ter me Humilhado na sala, agora vai me Humilhar aqui também?! .- disse Noelle se virando para o rapaz com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e o mesmo ainda se encontrava olhando para o topo da arvore.

-Não! .- respondeu ele friamente.

-Então por que veio?! .- perguntou Noelle.

-Oras, vim lhe pedir desculpa!! .-disse Tezuka agora olhando nos olhos de Noelle.

-Me pedir desculpa?! .- perguntou Noelle encabulada

-sim, desculpa! .- disse ele sorrindo. [Meu deus o Tezuka esta sorrindo *¬*, me segura que acho que vou desmaiar _]

"Meu deus!! O Tezuka sorrindo, vai chover ouro, Minha nossa senhora como ele é lindo sorrindo. Acho que estou ficando vermelha" pensava Noelle enquanto corava.

-O que foi Noelle?! .- perguntou Tezuka sério, colocando a mão na bochecha de Noelle, fazendo com que os seus rostos ficassem próximos.

-N-n-nada, eu estou bem!!.- gaguejou Noelle muito mas corada com aproximação.

-Você tem uns olhos muito bonitos!! .- disse ele olhando intensamente para os olhos de Noelle.

-Arigato, Tezuka-kun.- disse Noelle desnorteada com o perfume que o mesmo exalava.

-Gomen, por ter magoado hoje na hora de aula de biologia, Noelle!! .- disse Tezuka, acariciando a bochecha da mesma.

-Tudo bem Tezuka, eu acho que por um lado você estava certo, depois irei pedir desculpa a ela! .- disse Noelle com os olhos fechados por causa do carinho e sorrindo.

-Hum!! .- foi o que Tezuka disse enquanto se aproximava de Noelle. Os dois já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Mas, de repente ouviram alguém gritando:

-OLHEM A NOELLE LÁ.- gritou Yuki, fazendo com que Noelle e Tezuka se separassem rapidamente, Yuki vendo o que acabara de fazer fica envergonhada.

-Yuki, sua anta!! .- esbravejou Mizuki dando um tapa na meia irmã

-Itai! Mi-chan! Não é a minha culpa!!.- disse Yuki com a voz chorosa.

-Ah!! Será que o Tezuka sabia que a Noelle tava aqui o tempo todo?!.- perguntou Momoshiro olhando para o casal que olhava cada um para um lado.

-Eu acho que não! .- disse Oishi.

-Quem imaginaria, o capitão!! .- disse Eiji.

-Ah!! Tudo por acontecer não é!! .- disse Syusuke.

-Ai!! Suas bestas, Tezuka também tem coração, ele também se apaixona como vocês!!! .- disse Mizuki olhando para os rapazes sérios.

- Olá!!!! .- gritou uma garota que vinha correndo e logo atrás dela mas quatro pessoas.

-Ah!! Olá Tomoka!! .- respondeu o grupo.

-Olá!! .- disse Sakuno, Katsuo, Horio e Kachirou uníssonos.

-Olá!!- disse novamente o grupo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?! .- perguntou Sakuno olhando para o grupo.

-Aquilo ali!! .- disse Momoshiro apontando para Tezuka e Noelle.

-E o que têm eles?! .- perguntou Horio, fazendo com que nasce gotas na cabeça de todos que estavam ali.

-Vai me dizer que o Tezuka com a Noelle-chan estão juntos?! .- perguntou Tomoka com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Bem... Quase!! .-disse Kaidoh.

-como assim?!.- perguntou Kachirou.

-Se Yuki não tivesse berrado, Tezuka e Noelle teriam se beijados!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Ei!! Como eu ia saber que eles iriam se beijar?! .- disse Yuki emburrada.

- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?! .- disse uma voz atrás do grupo um pouco alterada.

-Né! Tezuka-kun,não é assim que se fala com eles!! .- disse a outra voz.

-Não, então como?! .- perguntou Tezuka.

-É assim!! .- disse a voz feminina.- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI E NÃO ESTÃO NA SALA DE AULA!! .- gritou Noelle, fazendo com que o grupo se assustasse.

-É, to vendo mesmo!! .- disse Tezuka com os ouvidos tampados.

-Noelle, sua louca!! Você quer me matar do coração!!! .- disse Mizuki com a mão no coração.

-Ah?!! Eiji-kun!!.- disse Yuki se aproximando do rapaz que se encontrava caído no chão com a alminha quase saindo.- Vamos você não pode morrer, tem muito que viver!!.

-Ei!! Inui, pega lá o seu suco!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo diabolicamente.

-Hum!! Tudo bem!! .- disse Inui saindo e voltando rapidamente com uma jarra de suco.

-Noelle, o que você vai fazer? .- perguntou Tezuka olhando para a garota que sorria como nunca.- Você não iria fazer isso ou iria?!.

-Eu vou fazer Tezuka, na verdade eu já fiz!! .- disse ela jogando um pouco na boca de Eiji.

-Ah!!!! .-disse Eiji se levantando com tudo e cuspindo tudo .- Que treco ruim!!!.

-Noelle, querida!!! .- disse Mizuki sorrindo já percebendo o que a amiga iria fazer.

-Ei!! Nem vem que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!!! .- disse Ryouma dando passos para atrás.

-A gente também!! .- disse Kawamura, Katsuo, Kachirou, Sakuno e Tomoka.

-Mas, que vocês acham que eu vou fazer?! .- perguntou ela na maior inocência.

-Ira fazer gente beber este suco.- disse Kawamura.

-É, eu iria fazer isso, mas seria muita maldade!! .- disse Noelle entregando a jarra novamente para Inui, fazendo com que todos que estivessem presente respirassem aliviados.

-Então, porque só eu tinha que ter tomado?!.- perguntou Eiji já de pé.

-Ora, você foi o único que caiu no chão, e eu tava com preguiça de acorda você e então resolvia que seria melhor você tomar o suco do Inui! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-Isso não vale!! .- disse Eiji. Após Eiji falar isso o sinal bate anuncio que o intervalo já havia acabado.

-Bem, até depois!! .- disse Sakuno.

-Hai!! Até depois Sakuno!! .- disse Noelle.

-Bem, vamos Ryouma!! .- disse Horio.

-Hai!! Até daqui a pouco!! .- disse Ryouma andando após Sakuno.

-Até!! .- disse Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo e Kachirou.

-Até!! .- disseram o restante.

-Ah!!Já tinha até me esquecido, quem da sua sala ira fazer quem no Romeu e Julieta?! .- perguntou Syusuke.

-Sobre isso, era isso que eu tava procurando vocês!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Nos procurando?! .- perguntou Inui.

-Hai!! .- disse Yuki.

-Mas então, diga o que queria de nós?! .- disse Kawamura.

-Bem, o professor passou quem ira fazer quem no Romeu e Julieta. Deixa eu ver quem vocês iram fazer!! .- disse Mizuki pegando um papel.- O Syusuke ira fazer o Pai de Julieta, O Inui é o narrador, O Kawamura é o pai de Romeu, o Eiji é o frei Lourenço, o Oishi é o Mercúcio, o Momoshiro ira fazer o Benvolio e o Kaidoh ira fazer o Tebaldo.- disse Mizuki respirando fundo.

-Nossa eu sou o Frei Lourenço!! .- disse Eiji animado.

-E vocês quem são?! .- perguntou Kaidoh.

-Eu sou a ama da Julieta! .- disse Yuki sorrindo.

-Eu sou a Mãe da Julieta, ou seja, faço par com Syusuke!! .- disse Mizuki sorrindo.

-E vocês dois?! .- perguntou Oishi.

-Ah!! A gente, bem... nós somos o... casal..- tentava Noelle dizer.

-Romeu e Julieta! .- terminou a frase Tezuka.

-Vocês que vão fazer o Romeu e Julieta?!- perguntou Momoshiro animado.

-Hai!! .- respondeu os dois desanimados.

-Porque estão desanimados?! .- perguntou Inui.

-Porque não são vocês que vão ter que decorar umas trinta pagina!! .- disse Noelle com uma gota na cabeça.

-É, isso é verdade! Mas quem vai ser o meu par?! .- perguntou Kawamura.

-Ira ser a Luly!! .- disse Yuki dando algumas leves palminhas no ombro de Kawamura.

-Meus pêsames!! .- disse Mizuki.

-Nossa! Mas ela é tão chata assim?! – perguntou Syusuke.

-Você nem imagina quanto!.- disse Tezuka.

-Para o Tezuka falar isso significa mesmo que a garota ser muito chata!! .- disse Kaidoh.

-Bem, melhor irmos os professores já devem estar a caminho!! .- disse Inui.

-hai!!.- respondeu o resto.

-Ei! Noelle posso falar com você um minuto? .- perguntou Tezuka.

-Bem pode sim!! Povão pode indo a gente já vai!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo para os amigos que apenas acenaram com a cabeça.- Agora digas?!.

-Hum!! Se você gostaria de ensaiar comigo?! .- perguntou Tezuka olhando para os lados com as bochechas rosadas.

-Ensaiar com você?!! Deixa eu pensar!! ..... Bem por mim tudo bem!! .- disse Noelle sorrindo.

-sério?!.- disse Tezuka surpreso.

-Sim, acho que eu não aceitaria é!! .- dizia Noelle sorrindo.

-Bem, vamos! .- disse Tezuka andando.

-Ei! Tezuka! – chamou Noelle.

-Sim!! .- Tezuka se vira é pego de surpreso por um beijo na..bochecha.

-Vamos! .- disse Noelle pegando na mão de Tezuka e chegar a tempo na sala de aula, antes do professor.

-Noelle, posso falar com você?! .- perguntou Tachiro para Noelle que conversava com Tezuka.

-Claro que pode Tachiro!!! Com licença Tezuka!! .- disse Noelle indo até Tachiro.- Digas?!.

-Gostaria de saber se você queria ensaiar comigo?! .- perguntou ela envergonhado.

-Ah!! Sobre isso... Bem... Eu já tenho com quem ensaiar, Gomen!! .- desculpou Noelle.

-Hum!! Tudo bem!! Mas quem te chamou?! .- perguntou Tachiro curioso.

-O Tezuka!! .- respondeu Noelle.

-Ah ta, eu vi vocês dois conversando na hora do recreio! .- disse Tachiro sério.

-Você viu!! .- disse Noelle espantada.

-Sim!! .- disse Tachiro.

-O que você viu exatamente?! .- perguntou Noelle temendo pela resposta.

-Eu vi você sozinha, quando estava me aproximando o Tezuka apareceu e sentou do seu lado, então depois resolvi ir embora, porque a pergunta?! .- respondeu Tachiro.

-Por nada não, deixa eu ir me sentar!!.- disse Noelle suspirando aliviada e sentando.

Assim as ultimam aulas passaram, e todos se encontravam treinando, até o professor de Artes pareceu com um monte de papel que parecia um livro de tão grande que era.

-Sabia que vocês estariam aqui. Vou entregar para vocês o roteiro da peça! .- disse ele sorrindo.

-Ok!! .- respondeu o grupo.

-Eiji, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi, Tezuka, Noelle, Mizuki, Yuki, Inui e Syusuke. Espero que vocês ensaiem bastante! Até amanha .- disse o professor se retirando.

-Nani?!! Quantas falas!!! .- disse Noelle desanimada.

-Você vai conseguir, tenho certeza Noelle!! .- disse Kawamura sorrindo.

-Vamos, todo mundo voltando a treinar!! .- disse Tezuka folheando o roteiro.

-Eu vou dar uma lida nas minhas falas, enquanto isso! .- disse Mizuki se sentando.

-Eu também!.- disse Yuki também se sentando. Então todos os titulares voltaram aos seus treinos.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, o treino já havia terminado e todos se encontravam de frente ao portão a espera de Noelle e Tezuka.

-Estes dois estão demorando né?! .- disse Yuki com um sorriso sapeca.

-Concordo com você Yuki!! .- disse Momoshiro com o mesmo sorriso.

-Olha são eles!! .- disse Mizuki apontando para os dois que vinham andando.

-O que vocês estão esperando?! .- perguntou Tezuka com a sobrancelha erguida.

-A gente vai ir ensaiar, então queríamos saber se vocês gostariam de ensaiar com a gente?! .- perguntou Syusuke.

-Sabe o que é! Eu e o Tezuka iríamos ensaiar So..zinhos! .- disse Noelle corando com os olhos que eram lançados.

-Ata, a gente entende né!!.- disse Eiji dando a meia volta.

-Até amanha então!! .- disse Inui.

-Até!! .- respondeu Noelle e Tezuka.

-Então vamos!! .- disse Tezuka começando a andar.

-Hai!! .- disse **Noelle indo logo atrás.**

Assim Noelle e Tezuka foram para a casa do mesmo ensaiar, enquanto os outros foram para a casa de syusuke, já que era a mais perto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tradução da musica:

Inapagável (Incancellabile)

Às vezes eu desejo saber se,  
eu viveria do mesmo jeito sem você,  
se eu saberia esquecer você.  
Mas passa um momento e você é,  
você é tudo aquilo que eu gostaria  
enfim... inapagável!  
Parecia outra história que,  
o tempo jogou fora com ele;  
Não me deixe nunca.  
Não me deixe!  
E quanto mais eu sinto falta de você, mais você está  
no centro de meus pensamentos.  
Não me deixe nunca,  
porque até então você será  
Inapagável.  
Com sua voz a alegria  
que não parte de dentro de mim  
como uma tatuagem na pele.  
Eu te vejo dentro dos olhos dos outros,  
eu te procuro quando você não está lá,  
em meus lábios eu sinto a vontade que eu tenho de você.  
E assim tão profundamente meu,  
eu nunca tive nada  
Não me deixe nunca.  
Não me deixe!  
E quanto mais eu olho pra você mais você sabe,  
que por você eu me apaixonaria  
Não me deixe nunca.  
Não me deixe!  
Nunca faça isso porque  
se eu olhar no céu  
sinto que você será  
Enfim... inapagável!  
Inapagável você é,  
em minhas respirações e em meus dias  
não não  
não me deixe nunca  
não me deixe!

E aumenta  
dentro de mim  
esta necessidade  
que eu tenho de você  
não me deixe nunca  
não me deixe!  
E quanto mais eu sinto falta de você, mais você  
está no centro de meus pensamentos!

Nunca me deixe!  
sozinho sem você...  
agora e sempre você ficará  
dentro de meus olhos...  
inapagável!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

Capitulo Anterior:

-Então vamos. - disse Tezuka começando a andar.

-Hai. - disse Noelle indo logo atrás.

Assim Noelle e Tezuka foram para a casa do mesmo ensaiar, enquanto os outros foram para a casa de Syusuke, já que era a mais perto.

*~*

Capitulo 8 : O ensaio

Noelle e Tezuka caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas de Tókio, nenhuns dos dois ousavam falar, preferiam o silêncio. Ao chegarem ao seu destino, Tezuka abriu a porta de sua casa, dando de cara com a sua mãe.

- Ohayo Filho. - disse a mãe de Tezuka sem percebe que o mesmo estava acompanhado.

- Ohayo Oka-san. Esta é Noelle, Noelle esta é a minha mãe Ayana. - respondeu o rapaz dando espaços para que a sua mãe visse a garota.

- Ohayo Noelle. - disse a mulher sorrindo

- Ohayo, Senhora Ayana. – Respondeu Noelle.

- Como que foi o treino meu querido?.- perguntou a mãe sorrindo

- Foi muito bem, Oka-san a gente vai para o meu quarto ensaiar para uma peça da escola. - disse Tezuka entrando seguido de Noelle que entrava sem jeito.

- Oh!! Este bem querido, mas tarde eu levo alguns quitutes para vocês, ta bom?. - disse Ayana sorrindo e indo para a cozinha.

- Sua mãe é muito simpática, Tezuka. - disse Noelle sorrindo.

- Arigato. - respondeu o mesmo tirando os sapatos e subindo a escadas, sendo seguido pela Noelle que havia feito o mesmo que ele.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Tezuka, Noelle ficou surpresa ao ver que o mesmo deixava tudo organizado e não igual dos rapazes da idade dele, que deixa tudo fora do lugar, uma bagunça.

- O que foi Noelle?. - perguntou Tezuka.

- Nada, só que seu quarto ser bem organizado e arrumado! Bem diferente do meu. - disse ela com uma gota na cabeça ao lembrar-se do estado que o seu quarto se encontrava.

- Noelle, vou ir ao banheiro tomar banho e me trocar, fique a vontade, se você quiser pode ir ensaiando. - disse Tezuka, pegando algumas mudas de roupas e indo para o banheiro.

- Ok. – disse Noelle, ainda olhando em volta e por fim se sentando no chão, enquanto abria a mochila e retirava o roteiro da historia e seu MP3.

Enquanto isso na casa de Syusuke, a historia era outra.

- Ah! Canse. - disse por fim Mizuki se sentando.

- Credo Mi! Você praticamente não fez nada. - disse Yuki

- Cala boca Yuki. - disse Mizuki com uma veia saltada.

- Calmas garotas. - disse Syusuke com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu não sabia que vocês eram problemáticas. - disse Kaidoh.

- Quem você chamou de problemática?! .- gritou Mizuki e Yuki uníssonas.

- Ninguém. - disse Kaidoh balançando a mão.

- Vamos, temos que ensaiar muito. - disse Kawamura.

- É verdade a peça é daqui um mês, temos que ensaiar bastante não podemos dar um vexame na frente de todo mundo. - disse Oishi.

- Ok!! Vocês me convenceram. - disse Mizuki se levantando

- É assim que se fala Mi. - disse Syusuke ajudando a mesma se levantar.

- Arigato Syusuke. - disse Mizuki corada.

-Não foi nada. - disse o mesmo sorrindo como sempre.

- Não sei não, alguma coisa rola entre os dois. - sussurrou Momoshiro para Eiji.

- Você acha. Como será que deve estar o Tezuka com a Noelle. - disse Eiji, fazendo todos se voltaram para ele.

- Agora que você falou. Como que eles devem ta? .- disse Inui.

- Na verdade, o que será que eles estão aprontando. - disse Momoshiro imaginando.

-Ah!! Eles devem ta ensaiando como a gente. - disse Mizuki dando uma cadernada em todos.

-Itai Mi. - disse Syusuke passando a mão na cabeça.

-Gomen. Mas vamos voltar a ensaiar. - disse ela sorrindo sem graça.

-Hai. - disse todos voltando a ensaiar.

Enquanto na casa de Tezuka, após o mesmo sair do banheiro encontrou o quarto vazio e achou estranho e resolveu perguntar para sua mãe, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, ver Noelle e sua mãe conversando e rindo.

- Posso saber que esta acontecendo aqui?! .- perguntou Tezuka com uma sobrancelha erguida e esquecendo que só estava com um short.

- Querido. - disse Ayana se levantando.

- Tezu...ka .- Noelle não pode terminar pois ficara sem fala ao ver o estado que o rapaz se encontrava corando no mesmo instante. Tezuka ao percebe que se encontrava só de short, cora na mesma hora.

- A gente estava conversando, querido, e mostrei algumas fotos para ela. - disse Ayana sorrindo e se sentando novamente.

- Fotos? Que fotos?! .- perguntou ele.

- De quando você era pequeno. – respondeu Noelle segurando o sorriso.

- A senhora não fez isso, Né oka-san. - perguntou Tezuka ficando vermelho.

- Ah meu querido!! Eu tinha que mostrar para sua namorada as suas fotos. - disse Ayana sorrindo fazendo os dois jovens corarem subitamente.

- N-ã-ão somos namorados senhora Ayana. - disse Noelle abanando as mãos.

- Não são. – disse a mãe do rapaz desconfiada.

- Sim, oka-san não somos namorados, Noelle vamos ensaiar. - disse Tezuka se virando em indo para seu quarto.

- Arigato pelas bolachas, estavam muito boas, com licença. - disse Noelle se levantando e seguindo o rapaz. Neste momento a porta da frente se abre e entra um homem muito parecido com Tezuka, só que muito mais velho.

- Olá querida. - disse o homem.

- Olá querido. Como que você está?! Como que foi o dia de trabalho?!. - perguntou Ayana dando um selinho no marido e tirando o casaco do mesmo.

- Ah, eu estou bem e você?! Foi muito bem e aqui como que estão as coisas, o Tezuka já chegou?!. - perguntou o homem sorrindo e abraçando a mulher.

- Eu estou muito bem!! O Tezuka chegou e acompanhado. - disse a mulher sorrindo sapeca.

- Acompanhado?! .- perguntou o homem com uma sobrancelha erguida

- Sim, de uma bela garota, muito simpática ela. - disse Ayana sorrindo.

- Uma garota? Aqui em casa, meu deus, que milagre foi este?!. - disse o homem sorrindo.

- Sim, também achei estranho, mas vão ensaiar para a peça da escola, eu acho que é Romeu e Julieta!! No começo achei que fossem namorados. - disse a mulher desanimada.

- Mas, não são?! E aonde eles estão vou ir lá cumprimentá-la?! .- disse o homem se soltando da mulher

- Estão lá no quarto dele. - disse Ayana sorrindo e se virando para ir à cozinha. - Peça para ela jantar aqui conosco e depois o Tezuka acompanhá-la até a casa dela.

- Hai. - disse o homem subindo as escadas e indo até o quarto do filho, ao chegar lá, da algumas batidas e ouve um 'entre' do mesmo.

- Olá filho. -disse o homem abrindo a porta.

- Olá Oto-san. - respondeu Tezuka que se encontrava sentando lendo.

- Não vá me apresentar a sua amiga! .- perguntou o homem curioso.

- Eu não sei o que a oka-san te conto, mas esta é a Noelle. - disse o rapaz apontando para a morena.

-Olá senhor.... .- disse Noelle se virando para Tezuka.

- Ah sim este é o meu pai Kuniharu. - disse Tezuka voltando atenção para seu roteiro.

- Senhor Kuniharu. -disse Noelle sorrindo e se levantando e ir cumprimentar o senhor.

- Prazer querida!! Bem a Ayana gostaria muito que você jantasse conosco e depois o Tezuka ira acompanhá-la. - disse Kuniharu sorrindo.

- Se não for muito incomodo? - disse Noelle se virando para Tezuka que apenas ouvi tudo com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não será nenhuma incomodo querida. - disse Ayana parecendo de repente assustando todos.

- Bem, por mim tudo bem. -disse Noelle se virando para os dois e agradecendo.

- Iremos deixa vocês dois em ensaiando sozinho. - disse Kuniharu fechando a porta.

Noelle voltou a se sentar de frente para Tezuka, e voltou a ler o roteiro em voz alta. Assim dos dois continuaram a ensaiar, até que Ayana os chama para jantar, então os dois saem do quarto e vão direito para a sala de jantar, vendo que a mesa já se encontrava arrumada.

- Hum. O cheiro está bom. - disse Noelle sorrindo e se virando para Tezuka.

- Sim. - disse o rapaz se sentando.

- Noelle, querida se sente aqui. -disse Kuniharu apontando para uma cadeira do lado de Tezuka e dele.

- Claro... – mas fora interrompida pela música do celular. – Com Licença.- disse ela sem graça.

- Vai atender querida, deve ser a sua mãe!! .- disse Ayana se sentando.

-Sim. - disse Noelle se retirando e indo para o hall e vendo o numero do celular.

Celular On:

- Fala Mi. - disse Noelle com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-Noelle! - gritou uma voz, fazendo que Noelle afastasse o celular da orelha.

- Ei gente diga um oi para Noelle. - disse Mizuki colocando o celular no viva voz, Noelle pode escutar um "Oi" de fundo.

- Meu deus, o que ta acontecendo?! .- perguntou Noelle assustada.

- Então é que a gente ta ainda na casa do Syusuke ensaiando e queríamos saber se você e o Tezuka não gostariam de ir com a gente comer pizza?! - perguntou Mizuki.

- Então, não vai dar eu estou jantando com os pais dele. - respondeu Noelle corada.

- Hum!! Conhecendo a Sogra e o sogro, mas que menina espe.... –Mizuki não pode continuar a falar, pois Noelle havia desligado o celular.

Celular Off.

- Ai, eu mato a Mizuki. - disse Noelle com uma veia saltada na cabeça e apertando o celular com força e se dirigindo para a sala de jantar, percebendo que todos a esperava. – Gomen! Pela demora.

- Não foi nada, mas vamos comer?! .- disse Kuniharu.

-Hai! .– respondeu todos.

Assim se prosseguiu a janta, Kuniharu sempre conversando com Noelle, que sempre respondia as perguntas do mesmo, até que uma pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

- Me diga Noelle, por acaso você namora algum rapaz?! .- perguntou Kuniharu.

- Não, por quê?.- respondeu Noelle olhando para Kuniharu.

- Hum!! Por nada só queria saber se o meu filho teria chance com você, já que eu e Ayana gostamos muito de você. - disse o homem sorrindo, fazendo com que a mesma corasse.

- Kuniharu. - repreendeu a mulher.

- Ué! Estou dizendo a verdade Ayana. - disse Kuniharu se virando para mulher.

- Eu sei querido, mas isso não é pergunta que se faz para ela. - disse Ayana sorrindo docemente para o marido.

- Oto-san, eu e Noelle somos apenas amigos, nada demais. - disse Tezuka fitando o seu pai.

- Ok, ok, me desculpe Noelle, por ter dito aquilo. - disse Kuniharu. - Mas eu gostaria de tê-la como nora, isso é verdade! .-sussurrou ele para a jovem que apenas sorriu.

Passado alguns minutos, todos já haviam jantado, Noelle então ofereceu ajuda, que no começo foi recusada por Ayana, mas depois de tanto insistir, a mulher acabara por aceitar a ajuda. Após terem arrumado tudo, a garota percebera que já era meio que tarde.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir, já é tarde. - disse Noelle para Kuniharu e Ayana.

- Certo Tezuka ira acompanhar você até a sua casa. - disse Kuniharu.

- Por mim tudo bem! Deixe-me apenas pegar as minhas coisas. - disse a morena subindo as escadas.

- Ela é uma mocinha muito bonita e gentil. - disse Ayana olhando para filho que apenas olhava para janela.

- Como já disse no jantar, eu a aprovo como minha Nora. - disse Kuniharu abraçando a esposa.

- Oto-san e Oka-san, eu e Noelle somos apenas amigos, algo um tanto impossível de ter algo entre nós. - disse Tezuka se virando para os seus pais.

-Mas por... .- Kuniharu não pode terminar a frase, pois Noelle aparece com as suas coisas na mão.

-Vamos Tezuka. - disse Noelle sorrindo. - Arigato pelo jantar, estava um delicia Ayana-chan!.

- Eu que lhe agradeço querida, por fazer companhia com a gente. - disse Ayana, dando um beijo na bochecha da mesma.

Noelle e Tezuka se despediram dos pais do mesmo e partiram rumo à casa da morena. Foram o caminho inteiro sem se falar, até que chegarem perto de uma pracinha que ficava perto da casa de Noelle, quando Tezuka seguro o braço da mesma, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

- Tezuka?. - disse Noelle um tanto assustada.

- Arigato por ter jantando comigo e com os meus pais!! .- disse Tezuka soltando em seguida o braço da mesma e voltando a andar.

- Hã?!Tezuka. - gritou Noelle vendo que o rapaz já se encontrava do outro lado da pracinha e começara a correr até o mesmo. Andaram mais alguns minutos até chegarem à casa da morena.

- Bem, chegamos. - disse Noelle olhando para a casa e sorrindo.

- Agora esta entregue. - disse Tezuka se virando.

- Ah! Tezuka. - chamou a morena, segurando o braço do mesmo.

- Fale. - disse Tezuka se virando.

- Arigato por ter me trazido até aqui!! E diga para sua mãe e seu pai que estou muito bem agradecida pelo jantar. - disse Noelle sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do mesmo e se virando foi para dentro da casa.

Tezuka nada disse apenas se virou e foi embora andando até para sua casa. Os dias foram se passando, sempre depois dos treinos, aconteciam os ensaios, todos estavam indos muito bem. Professor Riku estava muito contente por seus alunos estarem se esforçando ao Maximo para esta peça. E finalmente chegara o dia tão esperado por todos, a peça iria se acontecer,todo mundo se encontrava nervosos, mas não tão tanto que uma garota se encontrava dentro do seu camarim, estava tão concentrada que não havia escutado o chamado do professor, precisou que uma da suas amigas a chamassem de volta para terra que logo tratou de ir para o palco que estava muito lindo por sinal.

- Queridos alunos, hoje é um dia muito especial para todos nós. - disse Riku sorrindo para todos. - Mas uma coisa, Noelle e Tezuka quero que vocês dois se beijem viu e não quero beijinho não tem que ser beijão.

- Nani?. - disse todo mundo.

- Isso mesmo que vocês escutaram. Agora todo mundo indo para seus camarins. - disse o professor expulsando todo mundo.

Assim todos seguiram cada um para seu camarim, mas no caminho podia se ver que todos comentavam sobre o pedido do professor, aquilo realmente foi inesperado. Noelle que já estava em seu camarim estada totalmente perplexa com o pedido do professor, aquilo era impossível de acontecer.

- Maldito Professor, quando eu tiver oportunidade o senhor estará ferrado em minha mãos!. – Gritava Noelle socando a penteadeira.

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas como havia dito no meu perfil, ano passado foi um ano extremamente ruim para mim, a inspiração que eu tinha antes sumiu, mas aos poucos ela esta retornando ;D

Beijos ;**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

Legenda:

[ Tezuka, junto de Momoshiro entravam em cena] – quando os personagens entravam em cena.

INUI – a fala do persogem.

Capitulo Anterior:

Assim todos seguiram cada um para seu camarim, mas no caminho podia se ver que todos comentavam sobre o pedido do professor, aquilo realmente foi inesperado. Noelle que já estava em seu camarim estada totalmente perplexa com o pedido do professor, aquilo era impossível de acontecer.

- Maldito Professor, quando eu tiver oportunidade o senhor estará ferrado em minha mãos!. – Gritava Noelle socando a penteadeira.

*~*

Capitulo 9 – Apresentação de Romeu e Julieta

- Que foi?. - disse o professor entrando desesperado atrás dele o resto da equipe.

- Nada. Apenas quero matar o senhor, como assim eu tenho que beijar o Tezuka. Se você não sabe vai ter uma multidão ali na frente! - disse Noelle com uma veia saltada. - Será que dá para vocês saírem, eu preciso me trocar

- Minha Querida Noelle, pensa bem, você vai beijar o TEZUKA, não é qualquer um. Tenho certeza que tem milhares de garotas que querem estar na sua pele, então aproveita garota. Mas agora vamos deixar o meu bem se trocar, pois ela tem que estar deslumbrante. – Disse o professor saindo, logo atrás sai à equipe.

Após a saída de todos, Noelle que se encontrava de pé olhava para o seu reflexo, realmente aquilo estava acontecendo, não podia ser verdade, mas dias atrás o pai de Tezuka disse que queria como nora, bem até que não seria ruim, mas estava esquecendo um pequeno detalhe, ele era o capitão do time que era titular, não seria nada bom para os dois, seria péssimo. Não havia percebido que Yuki e Mizuki haviam entrado no camarim, se assustou quando Yuki resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Noelle, você está bem? Está com uma carinha triste. – disse a loira se aproximando da amiga.

- Está tudo uma beleza, você nem imagina quanto. – respondeu Noelle desabando na cadeira.

- Noelle, entenda você não é única que esta nervosa, você acha que o Tezuka esta tranqüilo enquanto a isso, por mais que ele não deixa transparecer, ele esta nervoso igual a você. – Disse Syusuke, fazendo com que as três garotas se assustassem.

- Sabe, você falando desse jeito não ajuda muito Syusuke, está piorando as coisas. – disse a morena apoiando a testa na penteadeira.

- Calma, Noelle, você verá dará tudo certo, afinal talvez vocês dois não precisem se beijar, você sabe como que é o professor Rikku. – Disse Mizuki se aproximando e apoiando as mãos no ombro da amiga.

- Você diz isso, porque não é você que vai beijar o Tezuka. Mi, se você que iria beijar o Syusuke como iria reagir? – perguntou Noelle, levantando a cabeça para olhar para amiga que se encontrava totalmente vermelha.

- Noelle! – repreendeu Mizuki.

- Mas me diga você bem que está gostando da idéia né, Noelle? – disse Yuki sorrindo travessa.

- O que?! .- gritou Noelle se levantando.

- Você me ouviu, você está gostando da idéia de beijar o Tezuka, pode dizer ninguém aqui vai te julgar, pelo contrario, até que seria bonitinho ver vocês dois juntos. - disse Yuki com os olhinhos brilhando ao imaginar ambos juntos.

- Ok, até que não é uma má idéia, mas eu e Tezuka ficar juntos será algo realmente impossível, vocês sabem disso. – disse Noelle.

- Porque impossível? – perguntou Mizuki.

- Simples, pelo fato dele ser o capitão e ela ser uma simples jogadora titular. – respondeu Syusuke entendendo o que Noelle queria dizer.

- E daí? – fora a vez de Yuki perguntar.

- Mana, se ambos namorassem, todos iriam dizer que ela esta com ele para poder continuar como titular ou para ela não fazer num treinamento pesado. – respondeu Mizuki olhando para amiga. – Mas vamos deixar isso de lado por hora, agora quero saber como que é o seu vestido Noelle, cadê ele?

- Hm, ele deve estar ali no saco preto. – Disse Noelle vasculhando o local a procura de sua roupa.

Mas quando Mizuki ia abrir o zíper do vestido, o professor Rikku, apareceu avisando que todos fossem para as seus camarins se arrumar já que a peça haveria de começar a qualquer instante. Vendo que todos já haviam saído, Noelle se aproximou da porta e a trancou não queria que ninguém mais aparece, virando de costa para porta a mesma começava a deslizar, acabando por sentar no chão, assim abraçando seus joelhos.

- Certo o que foi que eu fiz de errado, jogue pedra na cruz ou grudei chiclete nela sem querer? Qual foi o meu pecado, deve ter sido muito grande para fazer isso. Melhor me levantar preciso me arrumar, pois se não aparecer logo o professor ficara louco, achara que fui seqüestrada. – Se levantando Noelle, foi até a sacola pegar seu vestido e começar a se arrumar.

No palco, os produtores e ajudantes do professor acertavam as ultimas coisas para a tão esperada apresentação. A platéia já estava quase cheia, e já se encontravam os pais de Tezuka, a mãe de Noelle, os pais de Mizuki e Yuki, do Syusuke, de todos que iriam se apresentar. Atrás da cortina estava uma bagunça, uma correria, professor quase arrancando os cabelos, alunos tropeçando em fios, estava realmente uma bagunça.

- Professor, falta cinco minutos. – disse um aluno se aproximando.

- Certo. O que, cinco minutos! Todo mundo agora para seu lugar. - gritou Rikku para o monte de alunos, vendo que falta a personagem principal começou a entrar em desespero. – Cadê a minha Julieta ?

- Professor, fui conversa com a Noelle, ela disse que já daqui pouco vai chegar. - disse Mizuki.

- Certo, vamos começar sem ela por enquanto! Cadê o narrador, já pode ir começar apresentação. – disse Rikku achando Inui e o puxando para a sua posição.

- Ok. - disse Inui se arrumando e pegando os papeis e seu microfone. "Graças a deus que eu só fala poucas coisas" pensava ele enquanto se posicionava.

As luzes do teatro se apagaram e atrás da cortina saia Rikku com um microfone na mão, sabia que não poderia demorar mais.

- Olá, boa à tarde a todos, Hoje teremos uma apresentação de todos os terceiros. A sua historia que iremos ver hoje é ROMEU E JULIETA. Espero que todos vocês gostem da apresentação! – dizendo isso Rikku sai do palco.

Nesse momento a cortina era aberta e no canto superior podia se ver Inui segurando um microfone e papeis na mãos, dando um longo suspiro o moreno começa a ler.

INUI – A historia que hoje iremos ver, relata o amor de dois adolescentes que não podiam ficar juntos por causa de uma antiga rixa da suas famílias.

Na cidade de Verona, existiam duas famílias, os capuletos e os montecchios. Ambas famílias eram inimigas a muito tempo. Um dia a família capuleto, resolveu fazer um baile para seus familiares e amigos. Neste baile era obrigatório o uso de mascara. Romeu, filho do seu montecchio e que iria se torno o chefe da família algum dia, descobriu sobre este baile e faria de tudo para entrar, queria resolver um refúgio para sua a alma cheia de aflição, na tentativa de esquecer uma paixão mal resolvida, Virgina. [Tezuka, Momoshiro e Oishi, junto de vários os personagens entravam em cena todos vestidos igual naquela época e mascarados. Mas Tezuka, Momoshiro e Oishi possuíam microfones do lado de suas faces o que os destacava]

OISHI - Já estamos aqui, o que faremos Romeu?

TEZUKA – Ajudem-me a encontrar Virgina.

MOMOSHIRO – Não creio que vim aqui, por causa de um amor mal resolvido.

TEZUKA – Se não quer ficar aqui, primo, pode ir embora.

OISHI – Vejam aqueles não são o senhor e a senhora Capuletos [nesse momento entra Syusuke e Mizuki também com microfones]

SYUSUKE – Bem vindos a todos. Quero agradecer a presença de vocês aqui, e espero que estejam gostando do baile. Dancem até os seus pés cansarem e comam á vontade estão livres para se divertirem como quiserem e desejo um bom baile a todos.

[Enquanto isso no camarim Noelle que se encontrava pronta, estava se olhando novamente no espelho, verá que estava completamente diferente, dando um sorriso, pegava a sua mascara e botava em seu rosto e sai indo direto para os bastidores, chegando lá, viu o seu professor quase arrancar os cabelos.

- Ahh meu deus cadê a minha Julieta, cadê ela? – gritava o professor de um lado para o outro.

- Estou bem aqui professor. - respondeu Noelle, aparecendo, fazendo com que todos ficassem maravilhados.]

- você está fantástica, mas agora trate de entrar em cena, vamos. - disse o professor a empurrando e colocando o seu microfone.

SYUSUKE – Minha amada, cadê Julieta?

MIZUKI – Não sei meu querido, era para ela estar aqui.

NOELLE – Estou aqui meu pai, me desculpe pela demora.

[Ao dizer isso Noelle entrava em cena, todos que estavam na cena e todos da platéia ficaram surpresos por tamanha beleza. Noelle estava vestida com um vestido longo que ia até o chão. Era justo até a cintura e aos poucos ia se abrindo, seu corte era em U, assim realçando e mostrando um pouco seus bustos. Nos seus braços o tecido também era justo até o cotovelo e depois se abria, havia dois lacinhos de uma rosa mais escuro que ficava na parte que o tecido começava a se abrir. O vestido era cheio de detalhes, era cor de rosa com cinza, possuía vários enfeite de cor prata. Sua mascara também era rosa só que escura com glitter prata. No pé usa uma sandália de salto alta e fina prata que trançava nas pernas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos que batiam em sua coxa, nas pontas estavam pequenos cachos. Em seu rosto possuía uma leve maquiagem, uma lápis nos olhos para realçar seus olhos azuis, sombra rosa e batom rosa também. Estava completamente linda.]

SYUSUKE- Minha filha, como que você está deslumbrante.

TEZUKA- Quem é aquela?

MOMOSHIRO- Não sei meu primo.

INUI –Tebaldo havia reconhecido Romeu, e logo tratava se aproximar do rapaz. Mas fora interrompido por seu Tio.

KAIDOH - Meu tio aquele é um Montecchio. Criado vá já buscar minha espada.

SYUSUKE – Aquele não é o Jovem Romeu?

KAIDOH – Sim, o mesmo.

SYUSUKE – Fique quieto meu sobrinho. Deixa o rapaz em paz, ele tem se mostrado gentil. Para ser franco, Verona tem orgulho dele, como rapaz virtuoso. Acalma-se, portanto, e fica alegre, essa é a minha vontade.

KAIDOH – Não irei suportar meu tio.

SYUSUKE – Terá de suportá-lo. Estou mandando: deixa-o! Quem manda aqui, acaso; você ou eu? Ora, não o suportais! Deus me salve a alma. Quer fazer barulho entre meus hóspedes? Provocar briga? Ser mandão no Baile?

KAIDOH – Mas, tio é vergonhoso...

SYUSUKE – Eu sei, mas devero deixar quieto por oras tem convidados aqui. Então se acalme.

INUI – Romeu vendo Julieta dançar ficara encantado pela beleza que a mesma emendava. Romeu também não passou despercebido por Julieta. Enquanto dançava Julieta sentira um par de mãos sobre seus braços e a puxara para um canto longe das pessoas, mas ainda se podia ouvir o som da musica.

TEZUKA – Será que a senhorita aceitaria dançar comigo?

NOELLE – Já que puxasse para cada, não irei recusar.

[ Tezuka passava uma das mãos na cintura de Noelle e a outra pegava a mão da mesma, e ambos começavam a dançar]

TEZUKA – Você é está muito bonita, senhorita.

NOELLE – Eu lhe agradeço, o senhor também está muito bonito.

TEZUKA – Posso saber quem é a senhorita...

[Fora interrompido pela entrada de Yuki]

YUKI – Minha senhora, sua mãe quer falar contigo.

NOELLE – Devo ir, mas obrigada pela dança. [ Noelle vai até Mizuki]

TEZUKA – Quem é aquela senhorita?

YUKI – O senhor não saber. Aquela ser a filha dos donos dessa casa.

TEZUKA – Ela é um capuleto?

YUKI – Sim ela é.

MOMOSHIRO – Vamos embora, a festa já acabou.

TEZUKA – Acabou? Mas pra mim começou agora.

SYUSUKE – Mas já vão. Não ficaram para a ceia. Iram partir mesmo, tudo bem. Agradeço que tenham comparecidos. Trazei- me mais tochas, irei me deitar. Já esta ficando tarde.

[ Saem todos, apenas ficam Noelle e Yuki]

NOELLE – Ama, quem é aquele gentil homem?

YUKI – Herdeiro e filho de Tibério, o velho.

NOELLE – E aquele que passa pela porta?

YUKI – Se não me engano é filho de Petrucchio

NOELLE – E aquele ali, com que dancei?

YUKI – Não sei quem seja.

NOELLE – Então vai lhe perguntar como que se chama.

YUKI – Romeu é o nome dele. É um Montecchio, filho único do vosso grande inimigo.

NOELLE – Não acredito como o amor pode brincar comigo. Como me apaixonar pelo inimigo.

YUKI – O que?

NOELLE- Nada minha ama.

YUKI - Vamos, todos os convidados já foram.

INUI - Mais tarde, depois de descobrir que o jovem por quem está apaixonada é filho da família inimiga, Julieta vai para sua varanda e conta às estrelas que tem um amor proibido. Romeu, escondido nuns arbustos por baixo da varanda, ouve as confissões de Julieta e não resiste, apresenta-se a ela e diz que também está apaixonado. Com a ajuda de um amigo de Romeu – Frei Lourenço -, Romeu e Julieta casam-se secretamente no dia seguinte. No dia do casamento, dois amigos de Romeu - Benvólio e Mercúcio - passeiam pelas ruas de Verona e encontram-se com Teobaldo, primo de Julieta. Teobaldo, que ouvira dizer que Romeu tinha estado presente na casa de seus tios, anda a procura deste para vingar-se e discute com os amigos de Romeu. Nesse momento, Romeu aparece e faz perceber que não quer se meter em brigas, porém, os seus amigos não percebem sua atitude e Mercúcio resolve defender a honra do amigo, começando um duelo com Teobaldo. Mercúcio cai por terra, morto! Romeu vinga seu amigo matando Teobaldo com um golpe de espada. Este golpe faz com que Romeu seja ainda mais odiado pelos Capuletos. O príncipe de Verona expulsa Romeu da cidade, que se vê forçado a deixar Julieta, que sofre um grande golpe com toda a história.

[ Noelle já se encontrava na cena, estava andando de um lado para outro, até que tezuka entra pela janela]

NOELLE – Romeu, porque matar meu primo?

TEZUKA – Ele matou meu melhor amigo [dizia ele enquanto se aproximava de noelle]. Julieta terei que ir embora da cidade, se eu ficar serei morto.

NOELLE – Me leve junto com você

TEZUKA - Eu gostaria de levar você comigo, minha amada, mas seria muito arriscado para você.

NOELLE - Romeu saiba que o meu coração será sempre seu! Amo-te

TEZUKA - Eu sei Julieta, pois o meu coração também será sempre seu!

[Nos bastidores, todos se encontravam apreensivos, havia chegado o momento. No palco todos olhavam a cena, quietos, esperando o próximo ato, já que nenhum dos dois se mexia.

Tezuka vendo que não podia mais enrolar, colocou suas mãos na cintura de Noelle e a puxou para perto de si, a mesma ficara um pouco surpresa, mas não tardo de colocar passar seus braços em volta do pescoço do mesmo. No começo os dois apenas se abraçaram, mas após se afastaram um pouco, Noelle olhou para o Tezuka e abriu um sorriso doce, fazendo com que o mesmo não resistisse mais e acabando por beija - lá, fora pega de surpresa, mas não êxito de retribuir o beijo. Ambos se beijavam com carinho e ... amor. [?]

- Oh M E U D E U S. – disse Yuki.

- Eles estão se beijando! .- disse Mizuki por fim

Aos poucos Tezuka e Noelle foram se afastando, antes de solta-lá, Tezuka beijou-lhe a testa e continuou a interpretação.]

TEZUKA – Agora devo ir minha amada.

NOELLE – Está certo, Romeu.

[Tezuka de voltar a pular a janela, Noelle lhe segurou o braço e lhe beijo os lábios. O que o deixou um tanto que surpreso]

INUI – O pai de Julieta, que não sabia do seu casamento com Romeu, resolve casá-la com um jovem chamado Páris. Desesperada, Julieta pede ajuda a Frei Lourenço, que a aconselha a concordar com o casamento e tornar sua situação mais fácil de ser solucionada. Diz-lhe que na manhã do casamento, Julieta deverá beber uma poção que ele vai preparar. A poção fará com que Julieta pareça morta e assim sendo, será levada para o jazigo da família, então, o Frei mandará Romeu encontrá-la e salvá-la. Julieta faz tudo o que o Frei a manda fazer e é deixada no jazigo, tal como estava previsto, porém, o plano não sai exatamente como combinado. Desfeito de dor, Romeu compra um frasco de veneno e vai até o jazigo onde se encontra sua amada para morrer ao seu lado. À porta do jazigo encontra Páris e é forçado a lutar com ele, acabando por matá-lo, pois nada poderá detê-lo de se juntar a Julieta. Já dentro do jazigo, Romeu bebe o veneno e morre ao lado de sua amada. Momentos depois, Julieta acorda e vê a seu lado o corpo morto de seu marido. O Frei entra e conta a Julieta o que se passou, e inesperadamente Julieta pega no punhal de Romeu e se mata, pois já não tem motivos para viver. A tragédia tem um grande impacto em os Montecchios e os Capuletos. As duas famílias estão magoadas com a morte de seus dois únicos descendentes e decidem nunca mais lutar e fazem as pazes.

Todo mundo começava a entrar no palco, aonde se recebido por aplausos.

- Obrigado, Obrigado. – dizia o professor Rikku.

- Que belo beijo em Noelle? – disse Mizuki para amiga no palco que apenas corou na hora.

As cortinas se fecham e aos poucos o publico ia saindo. Do outro lado da cortina todos aplaudiam.

- Que belo espetáculo!! .- disse o professor sorrindo. – Ainda mais com aquele Beijo espetacular, meu deus. Parabéns para os dois. Ué, cadê Noelle?

- Agora que você falou, ela estava aqui alguns minutos. – disse Mizuki olhando para o lado que era para amiga estar.

- Ela pode estar com o Tezuka. - disse Tachiro ironicamente.

- Comigo que ela não está. – respondeu Tezuka, assustando a todos.

- Acho que ela deve estar no camarim. – disse Yuki – Vamos deixar ela lá deve estar tirando a maquiagem.

- Certo, certo. - disse o professor, batendo palma para que todos ajudassem arrumar o palco.

Já no camarim, Noelle estava sentada olhando para o vestido que usara na peça, estava pensando em muitas coisas. Agora seria tudo diferente, como poderia ir treinar, e o pior como encarar Tezuka. Eram essas e mais perguntas que rondavam na cabeça de Noelle naquela hora.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

Capitulo Anterior:

- Ela pode estar com o Tezuka. - disse Tachiro ironicamente.

- Comigo que ela não está. – respondeu Tezuka, assustando a todos.

- Acho que ela deve estar no camarim. – disse Yuki – Vamos deixar ela lá deve estar tirando a maquiagem.

- Certo, certo. - disse o professor, batendo palma para que todos ajudassem arrumar o palco.

Já no camarim, Noelle estava sentada olhando para o vestido que usara na peça, estava pensando em muitas coisas. Agora seria tudo diferente, como poderia ir treinar, e o pior como encarar Tezuka. Eram essas e mais perguntas que rondavam na cabeça de Noelle naquela hora.

Capitulo 10

Uma semana já havia se passado, após a apresentação de Romeu e Julieta, agora os comentários não eram tão freqüentes sobre o beijo que havia acontecido, isso deixa uma garota muito aliviada, após o acontecido havia recebido muitas cartas de ameaças. Esta mesma garota andava tranquilamente pelos vagos corredores da escola, que se encontravam completamente vazio, pois todos os alunos já estavam em salas de aulas, queria ficar sozinha, estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que não vê a porta de um armário aberta, assim batendo na ponta, fazendo que a porta se fechasse.

- Itai, quem foi à anta que deixou isso aberta. – disse a mesma massageando o local que doía muito por sinal, mas ao ver sua mão via que estava ensangüentada. – Legal, melhor ir para enfermaria, o corte deve ser muito profundo.

Assim voltando andar na direção oposta que estava andando, para ir até enfermaria, sabia que Saori iria falar sobre ela esta andando por ai em horário de aula, mas não queria ficar na sala, na verdade não queria ficar perto dele. A semana toda fez todo o possível de não manter um contato maior, até nos treinos só lhe direcionava o quer preciso, sabia que ele também estava a evitando. Ao chegar na enfermaria via que a porta estava fechada, pensou se deveria bater ou não, mas ao olhar para seu uniforme via que o mesmo continha gotas de sangue, achou melhor bater, talvez levaria ponto, batendo na porta timidamente, pode ouvir uma voz doce dizer "entre", hesitando um pouco, a garota abria a porta e dava de cara com a enfermeira que estava muito entretida com uma revista chamada " Gloss" foi que a jovem pode ler, mas uma dor muito forte fez com que a mesma se apoiasse na porta.

A enfermeira que estava tão entretida na revista ouviu um som de algo caindo, ao abaixar a revista, vê uma garota desmaiada no chão e que estava sangrando. Ao reconhecer a mesma, a enfermeira dava um pulo da cadeira e corri até a ela.

- Noelle, meu deus, acorde garota. – disse a enfermeira a sacudindo levemente. Via que ela não dava nenhum sinal que iria acordar, começou a entrar em desespero, largando a garota no chão saiu pelo corredor à procura de ajuda.

Na sala de aula da Nona série A, todos os alunos estavam quietos e prestando atenção na aula do professor, menos duas garotas que estavam tão entretidas olhando para a porta na esperança que a sua amiga entrasse, ambas haviam percebido que a mesma estava evitando o rapaz que estava na frente, já que ela havia pedido para trocar de lugar com Mizuki, que na hora não queria, mas ao ver a cara da amiga implorando não resistiu e acabou por trocar com ela, assim ficando atrás do rapaz.

Ao escutarem alguém batendo na porta, Mizuki e Yuki se entreolhavam na esperança que fosse Noelle, o professor foi até a porta e abriu, ambas viram que era apenas a Saori, a enfermeira, estava ofegante, algo deveria ter acontecido.

- Saori, o que faz aqui? – perguntou o professor confuso.

- Eu.. eu. – a mesma não conseguia dizer.

- Respire fundo e fale calmamente. – disse o professor para colega.

- Preciso de ajuda, uma aluna se machucou feio e esta desmaiada em minha porta, e não consigo carregar ela sozinha. – disse ela por fim, fazendo com que o professor se assustasse.

- Certo, vamos rápido. – disse o mesmo puxando a enfermeira para fora da sala e correndo fora o corredor.

Todos os alunos olhavam para porta que se encontrava vazia, estavam todos sem entender, o que havia acontecido, até o aluno que estava mais perto da porta que havia escutado a conversa disse para todos.

- Parece que alguma aluna se machucou e que esta desmaiada. – disse o aluno olhando para todos.

Mizuki e Yuki se entreolharam, agora estavam realmente preocupadas, estavam rezando para que não fosse Noelle, pois sabiam que ela estava na escola, mas que não havia entrado na sala de aula.

- Por favor, que não seja a Noelle. – disse Mizuki para si mesma.

- Calma, mana, não deve ser a Noelle. – disse Yuki tentando acalmar amiga, mas sabia que não adiantaria, pois ela também estava preocupada.

- Yuki, eu sei que é a Noelle, você sabe como é que ela. – disse a garota olhando para irmã que tentava em vão dar um sorriso.

- Já sei vamos lá, assim você se acalma. – disse Yuki.

- Sim, vamos. – disse Mizuki se levantado da cadeira e puxando a irmã para fora da sala, assim chamando atenção de todos, em especial do garoto que sentava na sua frente.

Na enfermaria, o professor já havia ajudado a Saori colocar Noelle na cama, que no momento estava tratando do ferimento na cabeça da mesma.

- Mas o que ela estava fazendo fora da sala de aula. – disse o professor olhando para garota que parecia adormecida.

- Não sei, mas ela parece estar tão abatida, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido agora me pergunto como que ela conseguiu este machucado. – disse Saori suspirando.

- Mamãe, o que aconteceu. – disse uma voz atrás dos dois adultos, fazendo com que os mesmo se assustassem.

- Yuki, Mizuki, o que vocês fazem fora da sala de aula? – perguntou o professor olhando para as alunas. Mas nenhumas das duas responderam, as suspeitas de ambas estavam certas, era Noelle que havia se machucado.

- Aoki, pode ir, deixa que dessas garotas, cuido eu, tenho algumas perguntas para as duas. – disse Saori se virando para o colega com um sorriso doce, fazendo com que o mesmo corasse.

- Esta certo Saori, deixarei as três na sua mão, e vocês duas, não quero que fiquem muito tempo, é melhor a amiga de vocês descansarem. - disse Aoki para as duas que apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

- Quando eu terminar com as duas irei mandar para a sala, não se preocupe. – disse Saori acompanhando Aoki até a porta. Após a saída do homem, Saori se virava para as duas garotas que se encontravam do lado da cama de Noelle.

- Bem garotas, me digam por que Noelle estava para fora da sala? – perguntou Saori séria.

- Não sabemos mamãe, mas ela ficara bem né? – disse Yuki.

- Sim, não ira demorar muito para ela acordar, agora vocês duas vão para a sala, na hora do intervalo vocês vem aqui fazer companhia para ela. - disse Saori empurrando as duas garotas para fora da enfermaria e fechando a porta em seguida. Ambas sabiam que não adiantaria nada discutir, e voltaram para a sala de aula.

- Noelle, o que aconteceu com você? – disse Saori enquanto olhava para o corpo desacordado da garota. – Só você mesma para conseguir se machucar desse jeito, terei um longo ano com você aqui, sabia. – disse a mulher enquanto se sentava do lado da cama e voltava a ler a sua revista.

Já havia se passado as três primeiras aulas, faltavam alguns minutos para bater o sinal para o intervalo, na enfermaria, Saori já não se encontrava mais na sala, estava conversando com Sumire. Aos poucos a garota que estava desacordada, abria seus olhos lentamente, sua visão estava embaçada, via tudo distorcido, mais após algumas piscadas tudo tomava a sua forma original, não conseguia se lembrar de como havia se chegado ali, ao se levantar com tudo, um forte dor na cabeça fez com que ela se arrependesse do ato e voltasse a deitar, passando a mão sobre a testa pode ver que havia uma pequena ondulação e abaixando para sombracelha esquerda vinha que continha uns seis pontos o que ela conseguiu contar.

- Ah, me lembrei, eu estava andando quando bati a cabeça e vim para enfermaria por que estava sangrando, daí um dor muito forte fez com que eu desmaiasse. Ah então estou na enfermaria. - disse Noelle olhando para os lados, a procura de Saori mas não achando.

A porta foi aberta num empurrão que fez com que Noelle se assustasse e quase caiasse da cama, estava tão distraída olhando para janela naquele momento, ao olhar para figura na porta, fez com que uma gota enorme nascesse em sua cabeça.

- Vovô. – disse Noelle num sussurro.

- Noelle, o que você... – Mas Sumire não pode terminar, já que o sinal para o intervalo tocara.

- Vejo que já acordo Noelle. - disse um voz muito doce atrás de Sumire, que Noelle reconheceu na hora.

- Sim, Sa-chan. – respondeu Noelle com um sorriso na face.

- Mas o que você fazia fora da sala de aula, hein senhorita? – perguntou Sumire se aproximando da neta.

- Ah sabe que é eu cheguei atrasada, então como já havia começado a aula eu não queria atrapalhar o professor. - respondeu Noelle com um sorriso amarelo, mas Saori sabia que era mentira, pois sua filha havia lhe dito na troca de professor que ela havia chegado cedo, mas preferiu não comentar nada. – Quando vou pode sair daqui?

- Hm, como que você está? – disse Saori se aproximando da garota.

- Ah, só uma dor de cabeça, tirando isso estou super bem. - disse a garota levantando os braços, animada.

- Tudo bem, tome este remédio que ira aliviar sua dor de cabeça, mas me diga como que você conseguiu se machucar?- disse Saori entregando o remédio para garota e um copo de água, que tomou na hora.

- Eu estava andando até a sala, para esperar o sinal, daí uma anta deixou a porta do armário aberta, mas como estava distraída, acabei batendo bem na parte pontiaguda. – respondeu a garota, agora sentada.

- Que pecado eu cometi para eu ganhar esta neta. – disse Sumire para o teto, fazendo com que as duas rissem. – Mas graças a deus que você está bem, e será bom você não treinar hoje.

- Ah por quê? – disse a garota fazendo bico.

- Por que sim, depois da aula a senhorita trate de ir para a casa e repousar. – disse Saori séria.

- Ah não, eu vou treinar, já disse que estou ótima, vejam. – disse a garota pulando da cama e rodando para as duas mulheres a sua frente.

- Está certo, mas Noelle se você se sentir tonta ou a ponto de desmaiar, pare de imediato, até mesmo porque você iria treinar de qualquer jeito. – disse por fim a enfermeira aceitando a derrota.

- Você ouviu Noelle, agora vai ver as suas amigas elas devem estar preocupadas com você. – disse Sumire expulsando a neta da sala. - Bem pelo menos ela tem a quem que puxar. – disse a professora para si mesma.

Já do lado de fora Noelle dava um longo suspiro e começava andar entre os alunos que a olhavam quando passava. "Legal este super galo e este pontos estão chamando muito atenção" pensava a garota enquanto caminhava para o refeitório. Não havia percebido aproximação de duas pessoas, só no momento que estas pularam em cima de si e sentiu quatro braços em volta de si.

- Noelle, fiquei preocupada com você, sua baka. – disse Mizuki abraçando amiga.

- Por que você não me chamou para matar aula? – perguntou Yuki olhando para amiga.

- Yuki! – repreendeu a irmã.

- Ué, seria mais fácil, não gosto daquele professor e do jeito que ele olha para minha mãe. – disse Yuki olhando para os lados.

- Certo, vamos deixar isso de lado, agora Noelle vamos nos encontrar com os rapazes, eles estavam preocupados com você. – disse Mizuki pegando na mão da mesma e a puxando até onde estariam os rapazes.

- Sabe que é me lembrei que tinha que ir à secretaria. – mentiu Noelle.

- Noelle, você não me engana. – disse Mizuki parando subitamente e se virando para a colega. – Agora já chegada, você ficou a semana evitando o Tezuka. Noelle você tem que encarar isso, pois cedo ou mais tarde, você ira se arrepender. AGORA vamos até eles, você ouviu e sem desculpa. – disse Mizuki mais séria do nunca assustando Noelle e Yuki já que nunca viram amiga desse jeito, sem mais tentativas de fugir, todas foram até os rapazes.

No meio do caminho Noelle olhava para os lados a procura de um meio de fugir dali, mesmo que Mizuki tenha lhe dito para encarar, sabia que ainda não estava preparada, ao avistar de longe oito figuras que reconhecera de imediato entrara em desespero. Yuki que andava logo atrás de Noelle virara que amiga estava tremendo de medo, se aproximando dela, a mesma pegava em sua mão num modo de acalma - lá.

- Mi, acho que a Noelle não está preparada. – disse Yuki para irmã.

- Não está tudo bem Yuki, infelizmente Mizuki te razão tenho que encarar isso agora, e obrigada pelo reconforto. – disse Noelle dando um longo suspiro, se soltando da mão da amiga, assim correndo na direção dos rapazes que conversavam animados.

Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não reparam que uma pessoa estava parada dos lados deles, olhando para o rosto de todos, ela havia percebido que eles não haviam sentido sua presença e que escutava tudo que eles diziam.

- Fuji-senpai, acho que a Mizuki-san, gosta de você. – disse o acrobata da turma.

- você acha Eiji, tenho certeza. – disse o rapaz de corte estranho.

- Licença, acho que ouvi errado, mas acho que Mi-chan havia me dito que vocês estavam preocupados comigo, mas acho que estão tão interessados em saber de quem ela gosta que esqueceram de mim. – disse garota do lado de Momoshiro, fazendo com que todos que estavam ali se assustassem com a presença da garota.

- Nossa Noelle a coisa foi feia mesmo hein. – disse Momoshiro olhando para os machucados na face da garota.

- Ah isso não é nada comparado com que eu já tive. – disse ela apontando para a testa e depois para as cicatrizes em seus braços.

- Mas você está bem? – disse Fuji olhando para a garota.

- Nyah, estou ótima. – disse Noelle pulando de felicidade.

- Você irá treinar hoje senpai?- perguntou Kaidoh.

- Hai. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Mas Noelle não seria bom você descansar? – disse Kawamura se aproximando da garota.

- Bem, ser seria, mas como nunca foi de obedecer. Isso é se o.... Tezuka quiser a minha humilde presença. – disse a garota, todos haviam percebido a hesitação sobre o nome do capitão, que não estava ali no momento.

- Noelle, seria bom que você descanse, não queremos ninguém desmaiando no treino. – disse uma voz enquanto apoiava as mãos no ombro da garota, que se encontrava em estado de choque, sabia a quem pertencia àquela voz.

- Mas eu estou bem... Tezuka. – sussurrou Noelle, mas o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada, Mizuki e Yuki já estavam presente, havia chegado à mesma hora que Tezuka.

- Tezuka você sabe que ela não ira te obedecer. – disse Oishi quebrando um pouco o silêncio de todos.

- Hm, acho que Tezuka não te ouviu Oishi-kun. – sussurrou Mizuki no ouvindo do mesmo fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse corado. - Sabe acho que devemos ir para outro lugar.

- Você está certa, Mizuki-san. – disse Fuji saindo dali logo em seguida, ato que não passou despercebido por todos, menos por Noelle e Tezuka que estavam tão entretidos em seus pensamentos e sensações que passavam por seus corpos com aquele singelo contato.

- Acho melhor ir atrás dele. – disse Mizuki mais para si mesma do que para os outros, que corria na direção que Fuji havia tomado.

- Este dois, vai dar namoro, quem quer ir comigo na cantina? – disse Yuki se virando para o resto do grupo que apenas concordo com a cabeça, assim todos tomaram rumo para a cantina, deixando a sós Noelle e Tezuka.

- Precisamos conversar Noelle. – disse Tezuka no mesmo tom de voz casual após alguns minutos em silêncio, tentava de tudo para reprimir aqueles sentimentos estranhos que apareciam no simples contato ou quando a mesma estava perto, isso o estava deixando o confuso.

- Sim, eu sei Tezuka, mas vamos conversa aqui. – disse Noelle se virando para o rapaz, fazia o possível para não transparecer seus sentimentos por ele, não sabia quando ou porque deles aparecerem justo para ele, aquele que não agüentava ficar do lado, que fazia de tudo para irritá-lo, eram totalmente opostos.

- Não vamos conversar em outro lugar, me seguida. – disse Tezuka dando meia volta e começando a andar, Noelle nada disse apenas o seguiu até as escadas que davam acesso ao teto da escola, ambos subiram até lá. – Aqui poderemos conversar em paz.

- É concordo aqui ninguém nos ouvira. – respondeu Noelle pensando como iria iniciar aquela conversa. Mas Tezuka fora mais rápido e começou.

- Noelle, sobre o beijo que aconteceu na apresentação não passou de nada. – disse Tezuka num tom mais frio que o habitual, o que assustou a garota.

- É aquele beijo não significou nada para mim mesmo. – mentiu a garota.

- Que bom, assim podemos retornar com as nossas vidas e pare de me evitar garota. – disse Tezuka se virando para Noelle que o olhava irritada.

- Se eu estive lhe evitando é por que não queria que ficasse falando que estávamos juntos. Agora você pode voltar a ser o Kunimitsu Tezuka frio e vou voltar a ser Noelle Ryuuzaki que era antes. E acho que esta conversa terminou não é? - gritou a garota, para sorte deles ninguém estava por perto para ouvir.

- Sim, mas você não mudou nada, continua a mesma atrapalhada. Então vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu aquele beijo, que não passou de algo a toa. – mentiu Tezuka enquanto se aproximava da garota, não sabia por que mais seu corpo se mexia sem ele mandar.

- Sim, vamos esquecer-nos daquele beijo insignificante, lembro que fomos obrigados. – disse Noelle enquanto também se aproximavam dele. Estavam numa distancia muito perigosa, ninguém ousava quebrar o contato. Até que as mãos de Tezuka pousaram sobre a cintura de Noelle e a puxava para perto de si, assim chocando seus corpos.

- Te... – Noelle não pode terminar, pois os lábios de Tezuka já cobriam o seu. Sentindo queria despencar a mesma passava seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz. Aos poucos Tezuka pedia passagem para poder transformar aquele simples selinho num beijo caloroso, Noelle de imediato deu lhe permissão para que pudesse se aprofundar.

Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Noelle, não conseguia mais conter seus sentimentos, sabia que estava se apaixonando por Tezuka, isso era realmente perigoso. Na cabeça de Tezuka também passava muitas coisas, aquele sentimento que tanto reprimia vinha à tona nunca sentira isso por outra garota, sabia que era muito perigoso o dois estarem juntos.

Lentamente foram se separando, Noelle foi descendo as mãos até a camiseta de Tezuka e a segurava firme, queria ter certeza que aquilo não era mais um dos seus sonhos, mas não era, ele estava ali em sua frente, havia lhe beijado, estava confusa, por que ele fez aquilo, queria brincar com ela, não ele não seria capaz disso, muitas duvidas surgiam em sua cabeça. Tezuka via toda a confusão que transparecia na face e nos olhos dela.

- Por que? – perguntou Noelle por fim olhando para ele.

- Noelle, nem eu sei direito, e tudo muito novo para mim. Mas tanto eu como você sabemos que não podemos ir mais além do que isso. – disse Tezuka dando um suspiro longo, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente a cintura da garota.

- Eu sei... "infelizmente eu sei". – disse ela encostando sua cabeça no peitoral do rapaz.

Assim ficaram em silêncios, apenas contemplando seus pensamentos até o sinal ser tocado anunciando o final do intervalo. E antes de desceram ambos se beijaram novamente. Enquanto desciam Tezuka e Noelle ia discutindo alto para que ninguém desconfiasse.

- Noelle, já te disse que HOJE você não ira treinar. – disse Tezuka parando.

- Tezuka você sabe que eu nunca fui te obedecer e não será hoje que irei. – disse Noelle parando também. Fazendo com que todos que estavam andando por ali parassem e olhassem a briga dos dois. Yuki juntos com o resto dos titulares estava andando, quando ouviram vozes que reconheceram na hora, foi até o local e viam a cena.

- Bem, acho que os dois se resolveram. – disse Momoshiro olhando Tezuka e Noelle discutirem.

- Mas o que eles tava fazendo lá em cima, este tempo todo? – perguntou Inui, fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

- Inui, eles deveriam estar conversando longe desse povo fofoqueiro. – disse Yuki com uma gota na cabeça.

- Mas o que me pergunto onde se enfiou a Mizuki com o Fuji. – disse Eiji olhando para os lados.

- Agora que você falou, aonde este Fuji, ele estava estranho. – disse Momoshiro.

- Homens, vocês não perceberam que ele estava com ciúmes de você Oishi. – disse Yuki como se fosse obvio.

- De mim? – falou Oishi assustado.

- Do Oishi – senpai? – disseram os restos confusos.

- Olá. – disse uma voz animada atrás de Yuki.

- Olá Tomoka. – disse Yuki abraçando a garota. - Ah você também esta ai Sakuno.

- Olá Yuki-chan e Olá rapazes. – cumprimentou Sakuno.

- Olá.- responderam todos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tomoka.

- Bem, estávamos andando quando ouvimos a discussão de Noelle com o Tezuka. – disse Yuki apontando para o local que deveria esta os dois. – Ué cadê eles?

- Aqui. – disse Noelle pulando em cima de Eiji.- Yo Tomoka e Sakuno. Ué cadê o Fuji com a Mizuki, achei que eles estariam com vocês.

- Vocês dois estavam distraídos que não viram eles saírem? – perguntou Oishi ficando do lado de Tezuka.

- Ah não. – responderam os dois uníssonos.

- Pois é parece que o Fuji teve um ataque de ciúmes, foi o que a Yuki disse. – falou Kawamura.

- Não sei que ciúmes. – falou Ryoma dando os ombros.

- Ciúmes do que? – perguntou Noelle ainda em cima do Eiji que não estava nem um pouco incomodado.

- Parece que do Oishi com a Mizuki. – respondeu Eiji olhando para amiga.

- Da Mi? Tem coisa ai. – falou Noelle cheia de segundas intenções, o que não passou despercebido por todos presentes.

- Noelle, o que você esta pensando? – perguntou Momoshiro olhando para amiga. – Você acha que o Fuji gosta dela?

Noelle nada respondeu apenas acenou com a cabeça, quando Sakuno ia dizer algo, um monitor apareceu, mandando que todos fossem para a sala de aula. Assim cada um se direcionou para sua Noelle, Yuki e Tezuka chegaram à sala encontraram Mizuki com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o que fez com que os três se entreolhassem.

- Será que dá pra os três desocupar a porta. – disse uma voz que Noelle reconheceu.

- Nhá, desculpa Tachiro-kun.- respondeu a garota para o colega que apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Por que ele esta estranho comigo?

- Sei lá, mas vamos nos sentar. – disse Yuki dando um longo suspiro.

Todos se direcionavam para seu lugar, Yuki e Noelle depois conversariam com Mizuki queriam saber aonde a garota tinha se metido. Noelle prometeu a si mesma que não contaria o que aconteceu entre ela e o Tezuka, seria melhor assim.

Já estava tarde e todas as aulas já haviam terminado, agora só restava aos treinamentos dos grupos que ficavam na escola. No campo de tênis ainda havia uma pequena discussão entre Noelle e Tezuka.

- Meu deus que menina mais teimosa. – disse Tezuka desistindo, sabia que não conseguira fazer a garota mudar de idéia. – Certo, todo mundo vai dar vinte voltas na quadra, incluído os titulares e você Noelle.

A garota nada respondeu apenas mostrou a língua, ato que ficou freqüente para todos. Assim todos correram as vintes voltas e praticaram mais alguns exercícios até Sumire, a treinadora chegar.

- Agora vamos começar as partes em individuais. Os primeiros a jogar é Noelle e..... Tezuka. Será uma partida de um set com seis games. – falou Sumire olhando para sua pranchetinha. Todos estava surpresos com aquela repentina partida.

- Ah vovô você quer que eu jogue com esta...coisa. – falou Noelle apontando para Tezuka que a fuzilou.

- Sim, vamos não temos o dia todo. – disse Sumire sorrindo.

Sentindo se derrotada, Noelle e Tezuka foram para quadra, enquanto o restante sai da quadra para deixar os dois jogar.

- Será uma partida e tanto. – falou Fuji.

- Olá rapazes. – disse Yuki sorrindo. – Quem que vai jogar?

- Hm Noelle contra o Tezuka. – respondeu Eiji.

- Sério?– gritou Mizuki.

- Ei não grite. – falou Yuki emburrada.

- Como Fuji disse será uma grande partida, quem vocês acham que ganham? –perguntou Momoshiro para todos.

- Tezuka. – respondeu todos menos Mizuki e Yuki.

- Para nós é a Noelle. – disseram as duas uníssonas.

Na quadra, Tezuka e Noelle já haviam se cumprimentado, e quem começaria seria Noelle. Então a garota começou seu serviço com um *twist serve o que fez com Tezuka e o resto se assustasse, ela apenas deu um sorriso torto.

- 15 x 0 para Noelle. – anunciou Oishi que era o juiz da partida.

Novamente Noelle sacou, só que dessa vez não foi um twist serve foi um saque normal. Tezuka estranho, o que aquela garota estava aprontando. Assim se foi à partida, uma hora era ela que fazia o ponto, outra hora era ele que fazia até chegar ao seguinte placar.

- 4 x 5 para Tezuka. – anunciou Oishi novamente, estava impressionado com a partida.

A partida para o ultimo game já havia começado, Noelle percebera para onde quer que tenha jogado a bola ela sempre ia até Tezuka. " Hm, este deve ser o Tezuka Zone, impressionante, esta na hora de mostrar a minha técnica novamente". Pensando nisso Noelle parou e rebateu a bola, Tezuka estranho atitude da garota, mas não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse, devolveu a bola para ela, mas por incrível que parece ela foi para fora.

- Ué, é a mesma técnica que a Noelle, usou contra mim, mas como? – falou Momoshiro espantado.

- Simples, a técnica de Noelle é o oposto da técnica do Tezuka á Tezuka zone. – disse Sumire sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ryoma não entendo.

- A técnica de Tezuka não importa para onde você a joga, ela sempre ira até ele, ou seja, ele atrai a bola até ele, e já de Noelle é diferente, ela repele a bola fazendo com que ela vá para fora. – disse Fuji entendo o que a treinadora tinha dito.

- Então, Noelle que provocou isso, interessante. – disse Inui fazendo mais anotações no seu diário.

- Game set para Tezuka. – disse Oishi. – Meus parabéns Noelle, você jogou muito bem.

- Obrigada Oishi. – disse Noelle sorrindo, enquanto sai da quadra até os companheiros.

- Impressionante, você conseguiu jogar de igual para igual com o Tezuka, mesmo com estes machucados, – disse Inui dando leves tapas no ombro da garota.

- Tezuka o que você acha? – perguntou Fuji para o amigo que ainda estava na quadra.

- Ela joga bem, e muito interessante a técnica dela. – disse Tezuka para o amigo, que trataram de ir até a rodinha que havia formado.

Noelle, avistando Mizuki, logo tratou de ir até a amiga, queria saber aonde ela tinha se metido e por que estava com aquele sorriso bobo, algo lhe dizia que Fuji estava no meio.

- Mizuki, precisamos conversar. – disse Noelle séria para a colega, assustando a mesma.

- Hai, Noelle, mas o que aconteceu? – disse Mizuki para amiga enquanto a seguia para longe de todos. Tezuka e Fuji foram os únicos perceberem a saída repentina das duas, mas preferiam não comentar nada.

- O que aconteceu com você e Fuji, me diga tudo. – falou Noelle se sentando num banquinho que havia ali por perto.

- Bem...

Continua ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Me perdoem pela demora para postar. Mas ai esta mais um capitulo. E sim eu mereço maças, panelas, tomates todo tipo de objetivo que possa ser jogado em cima de mim. Eu mereço eu sei disso. Mas eu tive um travamento na mente que não saia de jeto nenhum, mas por felicidade minha mente foi liberada. E aos poucos já estou retornando para o foco principal. é necessario esses tipos de enrolação pois se não a historia num ficaria interessante. Muitas coisas ira rolar na historia. E já vou avisando sem previsão para proximo capitulo, devido a faculdade eu não tenho muito tempo, farei os capitulos aos poucos. mas até o fim do ano postarei o 12 capitulo. ahahahahaha brincadeira. :D

* * *

Disclameir: Os personagens de Prince of Tennis não me pertence e sim ao Tio Takeshi Konomi.

_Capitulo Anterior:_

- Hai, Noelle, mas o que aconteceu? – disse Mizuki para amiga enquanto a seguia para longe de todos. Tezuka e Fuji foram os únicos perceberem a saída repentina das duas, mas preferiam não comentar nada.

- O que aconteceu com você e Fuji, me diga tudo. – falou Noelle se sentando num banquinho que havia ali por perto.

- Bem...

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Uma garota estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto, admirava a lua que se encontrava na fase de Lua cheia, estava tão encantada com o brilho que essa emanava que não percebeu uma pequena aproximação.

- Mi, você está bem? – perguntou uma garotinha que aparentava ter uns cinco anos de idade. Esta parecia na porta da varanda, esfregando os seus olhos em sinal que acabara de acorda.

- Eu estou Ami, mas te acordei? – disse Mizuki se virando para a sua irmãzinha menor. Sempre que olhava para ela se lembrava de sua falecida mãe, ela era tão igualzinha suas madeixas ruivas e seus olhos verdes.

- Não Onee-chan, mas porque você esta acordada até agora? – perguntou Ami enquanto se aproximava da irmã.

- Estou sem sono, mas você não deveria estar na cama, senhorita Ami? – disse a irmã mais velha para menor que sentava em seu colo.

- Também estou sem sono. – mentiu Ami enquanto fechava seus olhos sinal que dormiria

- Esta sem sono, sei. – disse Mizuki enquanto zelava o sono de sua irmã. Levantou-se cautelosamente para não acordar a menor e a levou até o quarto e a botou na cama. - Boa noite Ami. – ao dizer isso dava um beijo na testa da pequena, voltando assim para seu quarto e deitando na cama, se virava de um lado para o outro, mas o sono não vinha desistindo a mesma olhava para o teto e ficava a lembrar de tudo que aconteceu a tarde, fora um dia muito agitado. "Porque ele fez aquilo?" pensava a garota pousando os dedos nos lábios.

* * *

**- Flash Back -**

- Acho melhor ir atrás dele. – disse Mizuki mais para si mesma do que para os outros, esta corria na direção que Fuji havia tomado.

Enquanto corria atrás do garoto que lhe tirava o sono, parecia que naquele dia, todos haviam se revoltado contra ela, sempre tinha alguém que entrava em sua frente ou lhe perguntava algo, sabia que a qualquer hora iria perdê-lo de vista e foi que aconteceu quando uma garotinha lhe perguntou onde ficava a enfermaria, quando lhe deu a informação e olhou para onde era para Fuji estar não o encontrou. "Saco, aonde aquele garoto se meteu, e porque raios ele saiu daquele jeito" pensava Mizuki voltando a andar.

Passado alguns minutos andando e nenhum sinal dele, Mizuki deu um longo suspiro em sinal que havia desistido de falar com ele. Até que o viu na parte mais longe e deserta da escola, estava sentado debaixo de uma cerejeira e parecia que estava com os olhos fechados e seus pulsos também, estranhou aquilo, estava um tanto que receosa "Eu vou ou num vou, acho melhor não ir... ele parece estar pensando" pensava Mizuki enquanto dava um passo para frente e outro para trás.

Fuji que estava sentando debaixo da cerejeira estava com os seus olhos fechado em sinal que pensando "O que aconteceu comigo, porque agia daquela maneira, ela apenas sussurrou para o Oishi não havia nenhum motivo, a gente é só amigos nada demais. Porque quando eu afirmo isso ficou dessa maneira, até parece que quero algo mais além disso" pensava o rapaz enquanto apertava seus pulsos, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz suave que hesitava um pouco, Fuji reconheceu na hora e percebeu a hesitação da garota.

- Hm, Fuji-senpai? – disse Mizuki um tanto receosa.

- Mizuki, não precisa colocar o prefixo Senpai, pode me chamar de Fuji mesmo. – disse o garoto abrindo seus olhos e mirando para garota que corara na hora.

- Hai, ê está bem? – perguntou ela ainda de pé.

- Ah estou sim, porque não se sente, não irei mordê-la não se preocupe. – disse o rapaz sorrindo e voltando a fechar os olhos para sentir a brisa que batia em sua face e bagunçando seus cabelos. Mizuki olhava para aquela cena um tanto que admirada "Como ele fica lindo assim. Para Mizuki, vocês dois nunca terão nada" pensou a garota enquanto se sentava.

- Fuji? – chamou a garota agora olhando para o céu azul com algumas nuvens.

- Hm. – resmungou o garoto ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Você está bravo comigo? – perguntou ela se virando para o rapaz ao seu lado que ficara um tanto surpreso pela pergunta que a mesma lhe direciona.

- Claro que não estou Mizuki, você acha que é isso? – disse o rapaz virando seu rosto e olhando para mesma profundamente.

- Não sei, mas parece que você está bravo comigo, e, por favor, me chame de Mi. Mizuki parece que você esta realmente bravo comigo. – respondeu Mizuki abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Está certo...Mi. – disse Fuji corando com o sorriso que a mesma lhe direcionava. – Sabia que você fica bonito mais sorrindo. "Eu disse isso alto, só posso estar louco."

-... Obrigada... – disse a garota com as bochechas num tom vermelho. "Eu estou sonhando ou o Fuji esta me elogiando?"

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, parecia que o silêncio dizia tudo, ambos ainda continuavam a se olhar, mas um olhar de carinho, Fuji então tomou uma atitude, pousou sua mão na nunca da garota e puxou seu rosto para perto do seu assim ficando centímetros. Mizuki se encontrava em estado de choque, nunca imagina que Fuji fosse capaz de fazer isso, mas aos poucos ia perdendo a razão quando sentia a respiração do mesmo bater em seu rosto

- Fu...ji. – sussurrava a garota enquanto fechava seus olhos. Ouvindo a mesma dizer seu nome, o rapaz não agüentando mais acabava com a distância que impedia de poder experimentar os lábios da garota.

Sentindo uma leve pressão sobre seus lábios a garota abria novamente os olhos e via que não era um sonho e sim estava realmente acontecendo, Fuji estava a beijando, claro era apenas um selinho, era o que ela pensava, até que o mesmo pedia passagem com a língua para poder transformar aquele selinho num beijo, sem pensar, ela dava a permissão. Com a outra mão, Fuji pousava na cintura da garota e puxava para perto de si, não estava se contendo apenas em beijá-la queria tê-la colado a si, queria sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela (Fuji pervertido o_ô). Aos poucos ambos foram se separando, muitas coisas passavam na cabeça de Mizuki, o mesmo acontecia com Fuji.

- Acho... – Mizuki não pode concluir sua frase, pois Fuji a beijara novamente, surpreendo novamente a garota.

- Você acha o que, Mi-chan? – perguntou Fuji após beijá-la enquanto acariciava o rosto da mesma.

- Acho melhor irmos, todos devem estar nos procurando. – respondeu a garota com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Hm, acho que você esta certa. – disse o rapaz se levantando e depois oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la, que não recusou e que aceitou de bom grado. Estando de pé, Fuji abraçava Mizuki e lhe roubava outro beijo, não sabia por que mais queria ficar assim com ela o resto do dia, mas foram interrompidos pelo sinal que anunciava o final do intervalo.

- Vamos. – disse Fuji com o seu costumeiro sorriso. Mizuki apenas acenou a cabeça, ambos saíram juntos até uma parte da escola e depois se separam, pois não queriam que ninguém os visse então cada um partir rumo para a sua sala, mas para o azar deles, uma pessoa havia visto tudo, não porque queria e sim que estava passando momento que os dois estavam juntos.

- Até que os dois ficam bonitos. – disse o vulto que estava escondido e presenciado tudo.

Já havia passado todas as aulas e estava no horário dos treinamentos de todas as equipes. Mizuki e Yuki se encontravam sentadas num banquinho que havia ali perto da quadra de tênis, até que reparem uma movimentação muito estranha, parecia que ia ter uma partida individual.

- Ei mana, vamos lá? – perguntou Yuki toda animada.

- Claro. – respondeu Mizuki que não teve tempo de nem se levantar por Yuki havia lhe pego pelo braço e correra até os colegas.

- Olá rapazes! – Gritou Yuki enquanto pulava em cima de Momoshiro, fazendo com que o mesmo corasse com tal ato da garota.

- Olá Yuki. – responderam todos, ainda não haviam percebido a presença de Mizuki que estava com as mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, sinal que estava completamente cansada.

- Y-U-K-I. – disse Mizuki dando uma tapa na cabeça da garota, assustando o resto.

- Mi, não víamos você ai, você está bem? – perguntou Oishi se aproximando da amiga, fazendo com que certo Fuji ficasse com uma ponta de ciúmes.

- Hai, Oishi, mas me diga quem vai jogar? – perguntou a garota se recuperando, enquanto tentava olhar para quadra o que fora em vão.

- Tezuka e Noelle. – Fuji respondeu com o mesmo com um sorriso.

- Sério? – gritou Mizuki.

- Ei não grite. – falou Yuki emburrada.

- Oishi, você não vai apitar a partida? – perguntou Fuji, fazendo com que o moreno corresse até a quadra.

- como Fuji tinha dito, antes que essa coisa aqui interrompesse, será uma grande partida, quem vocês acham que vai ganhar? – perguntou Momoshiro que acariciava sua cabeça já que havia levado uma tapa de Yuki.

-Tezuka. – respondeu todos menos Mizuki e Yuki.

- Para nós é a Noelle. – disseram as duas uníssonas.

A partida estava muito acirrada, mas quem acabou ganhando foi Tezuka, Mizuki estava triste por amiga ter perdido, mas sabia que no fundo que ela não ganharia. Noelle avistando Mizuki foi ate à amiga, pegou ela pelo braço e a puxou para longe de todos, mas ninguém havia percebido a saída repentina das duas, apenas duas pessoas, Tezuka e Fuji que preferiam não comentar nada.

- Mizuki, precisamos conversar. – disse Noelle séria para a colega, assustando a mesma.

- Hai, Noelle, mas o que aconteceu? – disse Mizuki para amiga enquanto a seguia para longe de todos.

- O que aconteceu com você e Fuji, me diga tudo. – falou Noelle se sentando no banco que Mizuki e Yuki haviam sentado tempos atrás, colocando cuidadosamente sua raquete e se virando para amiga com um sorriso.

- Bem...

Mizuki então contou tudo para amiga que ficara totalmente surpresa, ela que acha que Fuji nunca fosse daquele tipo ficara abismada. Mas Mizuki percebeu que amiga também tinha uma coisa para te contar.

- Noelle, você tem algo para me contar? – perguntou Mizuki sentando do lado da morena.

- Na verdade tenho, não queria contar para ninguém, mas não sei se poderei guardar para mim isso, mas vamos lá... OTEZUKAMEBEIJOUDENOVO. –falou rapidamente.

- O que, não entendi, poderia repetir. – pediu Mizuki.

- O Tezuka me beijou de novo. – falou mais calmamente Noelle, agora fora a vez de Mizuki ficar surpresa, mas surpresa mesmo. Noelle então continuou a contar tudo para Mizuki o que havia acontecido, esta apenas ouvia como uma boa amiga.

* * *

Mizuki ao se lembrar disso, um sorriso torto brotava em sua face "Quem pudera imaginar Kunimitsu Tezuka, apaixonado por Noelle. Tenho que ajudar esse dois, mas como, terei que pedir ajudar a certas pessoas" pensava a garota enquanto se virava para tentar dormi, mas quando fechava seus olhos, sempre vinha à imagem de Fuji em sua cabeça, de como ele havia lhe beijado. Mas só que pensar nisso, seu coração disparava e parecia que havia várias borboletas voando em sua barriga, ela sabia o que significava isso "Eu não posso estar me apaixonando por Syusuke Fuji, posso?" enquanto pensava nisso, sentia que o sono vinha e quando menos esperava já estava dormindo.

O sol já se encontrava no céu, em certo quarto, uma garota dormia espaçosamente, até que a porta foi aberta e dela entrava uma mulher que possui quase a mesma característica da filha "Ai ai esta garota foi dormi tarde de novo" pensou a mulher se aproximando da cortina e abrindo-a fazendo com que o sol iluminasse o quarto inteiro.

- Vamos Noelle, se levante, já são 9:00 e você tem visita. – disse Mulher sacudindo gentilmente a garota.

- Ahh mamãe, me deixa dormi mais um pouco. – respondeu a garota se cobrindo até a cabeça, já que o quarto estava muito iluminado.

- Noelle, se levante agora, já disse você tem visitas. – disse a mulher empurrando a filha no chão.

- Itai, a senhora é muito má comigo, mas quem esta ai? – perguntou a garota se levantando enquanto esfregava sua testa. – Legal obrigada mamãe vou ganhar, mais um hematoma na testa.

- Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu se machucar desse jeito, você realmente é filha do seu pai. – disse a mulher falando a ultima parte um tanto que triste. Noelle nada disse, toda vez que a sua mãe falava de seu pai ficava desse jeito, já ela nunca chegou a conhecer seu pai.

- Mamãe, quem é que está ai? – perguntou Noelle novamente para quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado.

- Não sei queria, mas é bastante gente são uns rapazes muitos lindos e duas gar... – a mulher não pode ter de falar, pois a filha sairá correndo para o andar debaixo. – Oh céus! Noelle você esta de pijama. – disse a mãe de Noelle enquanto corria atrás da filha, mas fora tarde de mais, ela já se encontrava na vista de todos ali presente.

- Belo pijama Noelle. – brincou Fuji, fazendo com que a mesma corasse e olhasse para sua veste, realmente seu pijama não era a melhor roupa para receber as visitar. Seu shorts curto com desenho de um ursinho e sua camiseta que era uma regata estava com uma alça caída.

- Pior seria se ela estivesse com os cabelos super monstros. – completou Eiji rindo da cara que Noelle fazia.

- Será que dá para parar de zoar comigo e me dizer por que raios vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Noelle cruzando os braços e olhando para todos emburrada.

- A gente estava pensando em dar um passeio no aquário que abriu e como hoje é domingo e vocês não tem que treinar seria bons vocês se divertiram um pouco. – respondeu Mizuki sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Certo, vou me arrumar. Esta é a minha mãe Mieko. – disse Noelle subindo e apontando para a mulher que estava sorrindo.

- Prazer Mieko-sama. – cumprimentaram todos.

- Ah desculpe, eu sou a Mizuki, esta é minha mana Yuki e estes são Tezuka, Fuji, Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi. – apresentava Mizuki.

- Oh prazer conhecê-los, obrigada por cuidarem da minha filha. – disse Mieko.

- Vocês duas são muito parecidas. – falou Oishi reparando melhor na mulher a sua frente.

- Todos dizem isso, ela puxou o físico de mim, mas o jeito todo do pai. – brincou Mieko. Noelle descia as escadas pulando em dois em dois degraus, estava com um vestido até a coxa todo rosa com alguns desenhos bordados, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e com uma rasteirinha.

- Noelle, você está com mais machucado? – perguntou Tezuka reparando num roxo que se formava.

-Ah isso é culpa da minha mãe. – respondeu Noelle olhando mortalmente para a sua mãe que apenas lhe mostrou a língua e saiu rumo ao quarto da filha para arrumá-lo. – Certo vamos, Tchau mamãe até mais.

- Tchau Senhora Mieko. – disseram o restante enquanto acompanhava Noelle.

- Tchau crianças. – gritou Mieko no andar de cima.

Enquanto andava rumo ao ponto de ônibus, todos conversavam animadamente, menos Tezuka que apenas olhava a conversa animada de Noelle com Mizuki e Yuki.

- Mi, cadê os outros? – perguntou Noelle vendo que faltava gente.

- Eles foram direto para o aquário, disseram que iam nos esperar lá, enquanto víamos buscar a você. Graças a Tezuka que achamos a sua casa. – respondeu Mizuki sorrindo e se virando para o Tezuka que possui uma leve coroação na face.

- Ah é verdade, vocês não sabiam aonde eu morava , apenas o Tezuka, mas obrigada por trazê-los até em casa Tezuka – disse Noelle, se virando para o rapaz e abrindo um dos seus melhores sorriso.

Continuaram conversando até o ônibus aparecer e assim chegarem a seu destino que era o aquário. Chegando lá viram a figura de Kaidoh, Inui, Sakuno, Tomoka e Ryoma, todos com cara que não agüentava mais esperar.

- Desculpem a demora, mas Noelle, não acordava. – gritava Yuki enquanto corria de encontro ao grupo.

- Eu lhe digo que a culpada pelo atraso era Noelle, mas ninguém acredita em minha pessoa. – disse Inui dando um longo suspiro.

- Ei, eu ouvi isso viu, que culpa eu tenho se ninguém me aviso nada. – retrucou Noelle brava.

- Certo vamos dar um desconto por isso. Que eu saiba viemos aqui para nos distrair um pouco – falou Fuji dando fim na discussão, todos concordaram e começaram a se direcionar para o aquário.

Na frente iam Tomoka, Sakuno e Noelle, que olhavam deslumbradas com as variações de peixes e outros tipos de animais aquáticos. Logo atrás vinha o resto do grupo que conversavam animadamente entre si.

- A Noelle parece uma criança. – falou Eiji rindo quando vi a empolgação da amiga.

- Noelle, sempre será uma eterna criança, mas como não sou de ferro e sou uma garota que gosta de coisas fofas e lindas, irei me juntar a elas e você Mizuki vai vir? – perguntou Yuki se virando para irmã que estava distante.

- Mizuki? Sua irmã esta falando com você. – cutucou Kaidoh na amiga que se assustara na hora.

- Desculpa, não estava prestando atenção Yuki, mas o que aconteceu? – disse Mizuki ficando vermelho por estar tão distraída.

- Eu deixo passar dessa vez Mizuki, mas volto a repetir, vou ir lá com as meninas você vai ficar ai? - disse Yuki.

- Não, vou ir com você. – respondeu Mizuki sorrindo.

Ouvindo a resposta da irmã, Yuki lhe pegava pela mão e corria em direção das três garotas que riam e brincavam entre si. Os rapazes apenas se entreolhavam e deram um longo suspiro, eles teriam um dia muito cansativo por sinal.

Após andaram por todo aquário, todo mundo resolveu ir comer alguma coisa, já que estava no horário do almoço. Caminharam até a praça de alimentação que havia no local e depois de muito discutir resolveram ir comer num fast food.

Enquanto todo mundo ia fazer seu pedido, ficou para trás Noelle, que ainda estava indecisa em qual fast food comer. Estava tão concentrada olhando para cada lanchonete que não percebeu que uma pessoa chegara por trás dela e envolvia seus braços na cintura da mesma, fazendo com a garota desse um grito e que todo mundo repare se nela.

- Você gritou antes mesmo de eu dizer bú. Isso não vale. – sussurrou a pessoa no pé do ouvido de Noelle que no exato momento descobriu de quem pertencia a voz, pois seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

- A... Akito? – Noelle sibilou ainda chocada, não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, abraçando ela.

- Sim. Você mudou bastante durante esse dois anos que estive no estrangeiro. Como tem passado? – disse o rapaz chamado Akito, enquanto fica em frente à garota.

- Eu não fui à única que mudou você também. Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar que você nem imagina Akito. Quando você voltou da Europa? E porque não... – Noelle não pode continuar sua frase, pois teve seus lábios selados pelo Akito, ela pode sentir seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos, mas ao se lembrar que Tezuka estava ali também, bateu um desespero e uma dor aguda pode ser sentida em seu coração. Estava errado, ela já não era mais apaixonada por Akito, seu coração havia aprendido amar outro. Quando estava preste a se afastar, uma voz rouca pode ser ouvida atrás dela, chamando pelo nome dela.

- Tezuka. – disse Noelle empurrando levemente Akito e se afastando dele e se voltando para o seu capitão. Ela abriu e fechou a boca tantas vezes que ela não sabia por onde começar, na verdade, ela não sabia o que dizer, as palavras haviam fugido da sua boca. Ela começou a olhar em volta a procura de alguma ajuda, mas todos os seus amigos estavam logo atrás de Tezuka, olhando para ela perplexos e querendo uma explicação.

Akito olhou de Noelle para Tezuka sem entender muito bem direito o que estava acontecendo, mas aos poucos ele compreendeu que Noelle deveria estar namorando agora. Por isso se pois em frente a garota e se curvou em frente a Tezuka.

- eu peço desculpa se por acaso eu agarrei a sua namorada. Mas eu não achava que Noelle estive namorando. Eu sinto muito. – disse Akito voltando sua atenção para Tezuka que apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nós não somos namorados. – disse Tezuka e Noelle juntos, surpreendo Akito e a eles mesmos.

- Não são, por um instante, eu achei que fossem. – disse Akito sem entender nada, agora olhando para Noelle e depois para Tezuka. Noelle vendo a confusão no rosto de Akito ela deu um longo suspiro e tratou logo de acabar com esse mal entendido.

- Não Akito, não somos namorados. Na verdade ele é meu capitão do grupo de Tênis. Tezuka esse Akito, meu... meu... – Noelle teve que respira fundo antes de continuar sua frase, o que deixou todos um pouco surpresos pela atitude dela. – Ele é meu ex-namorado e meu melhor amigo. E Akito esse Tezuka Kunimitsu, meu capitão. – disse por fim colocando a mão na testa, porque ela teve que sair hoje da sua cama confortável mesmo, a sim sua mãe a obrigou a levantar.

- Hum.. Prazer. – disse Akito se voltando para Tezuka, e logo se voltou para Noelle. – Bem, Noelle depois a gente conversa, o seu número de celular é o mesmo certo? Eu te ligarei daí poderemos conversar melhor e me desculpe por alguma coisa. – disse Akito se aproximando da garota e abraçando em seguida.

- Ah não tudo bem Akito, você não tem culpa. Sim o número é o mesmo. – disse Noelle se afastando do amigo e dando um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha uma leve sensação que muita coisa estava vir ainda naquele dia. Akito deu um beijo na testa da morena e logo sumiu da vista de todos.

-Ouw o que foi aquilo? – disse Eiji se aproximando de Noelle e passando os braços em volta do ombro da morena, que apenas se afastou do ruivo que olhou para ela intrigado.

- Eiji, seu idiota. – disse Mizuki dando um tapa na cabeça de Eiji que apenas reclamou baixinho.

Noelle voltou seus olhos do chão, para onde Tezuka deveria estar, mas ele não se encontrava mais lá, e sim na fila de algum restaurante junto a ele estavam Oishi e Kaidou, que estavam olhando meios chateados para a garota.

"Legal, agora todo mundo vai ficar contra mim. Que culpa eu tenho raios." Pensava Noelle enquanto jogava as mãos para o alto e começava a sair da praça de alimentação, agora tudo que queria era sumir dali, ficar sozinha.

- Noelle aonde você vai? – gritou Yuki para amiga que já estava alguns metros longes.

- Me deixem em paz, vão comer vocês. – foi o que puderam ouvir de resposta da garota, o resto do grupo apenas olhou para figura sumir no meio da multidão.

- Será que devemos ir atrás dela? – disse Tomoka se voltando para o pequeno grupo que apenas deu de ombros.

- Acho melhor deixar ela sozinha. Bem capaz de ela xingar e nos bater se a gente aparecer na frente dela. - disse Momoshiro se voltando para fila do fast food que estava antes.

- Mas se ela se perder, vocês sabem como ela. Eu vou atrás dela. – disse Mizuki que estava preste a sair atrás da amiga, mas uma mão a segurou firmemente.

- Deixa à sozinha. – disse Fuji olhando para Mizuki. – Mizuki, eu sei como esta se sentindo, mas se Noelle quer que a deixem a em paz, devemos fazer isso. Dê tempo para ela. Agora, vamos todos comer.

- Mas como vamos achar ela depois? – perguntou Mizuki deixando se levar por Fuji.

- Temos o número dela, depois ligamos para saber onde ela está. Tudo bem. - respondeu Fuji calmo e sem que Mizuki percebesse ela já estava longe da grupo e que estava sendo levada para outro local, para uma restaurante.

O grupo que havia ficado para trás apenas olharam surpresos e boquiabertos para onde o casal havia fugido, ninguém estava acreditando, estava acontecendo muita coisa num dia só. Depois passado o choque eles caminharam até o fast food mais próximo. Apenas ficou uma pessoa para trás, só que ninguém havia reparado.

Enquanto isso no restaurante o Tezuka, Oishi e Kaidou já haviam feito seus pedidos e só estavam esperando sua comida. Ninguém ousava falar, e o silêncio estava sendo de bom grato para o pequeno grupo.


	12. Chapter 12

EEhh mais um capitulo de Ps eu te amo.  
Cara eu acho que nunca escrevi tanto como hoje, sem brincadeira, passei a tarde escrevendo ele.  
husahsauhsuahsuahsua  
Mas também tinha que ficar pesquisando os times que a seigaku joga, quais são os primeiros torneios que eles tem que enfretar.  
Praticamente estou seguindo o mangá nesse quesito.  
Só que na minha historia tezuka não sofre a lesão. porém se vocÊs quiserem, a gente taca aqui no meio. hsauhsauhsaushaushauhsa  
agora chega de papo e bora para historia.  
E o personagem de hoje é...MIZUKI.  
Minha gatinha *-*

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

Quando percebeu que já não estava mais na praça de alimentação, Noelle começou a correr, não sabia para onde estava indo, a única coisa que sabia era que ia deixar os seus pés a levaram para algum local calmo e sem qualquer conhecido por perto, não sabia da onde vira essa confiança em seus pés, mas tinha que confiar por hora.

Não soube exatamente por quanto tempo correu, só quando seus pés começaram a diminuir o ritmo e parar totalmente. A morena olhou em sua volta e percebeu que havia entrado num corredor que dava acesso para ala dos tubarões, e torcia para que não houvesse pessoas lá. Dessa vez sem correr ela caminhou pelo corredor até chegar ao fim onde havia uma sala emparedada com vidros, assim podem visualizar os tubarões. Para sua surpresa e alivio, não havia quase ninguém ali, apenas uma ou duas pessoas, que nem sequer prestaram muito atenção na garota que havia acabado de sentar no banco que estava bem no meio.

Noelle apoio os cotovelos nas pernas e colocou sua cabeça nas mãos logo que começou a sentir as lagrimas percorrem a sua face, ela não estava acreditando que estava chorando, não entendia o do porque. Talvez fosse por causa da maneira com Tezuka havia olhado para ela, com aqueles olhos castanhos escuros que demonstravam dor, magoa e raiva. Ele estava bravo com ela por ter sido beijada, ela não estava entendo mais nada.

"Raios por que ele me olhou daquele jeito, era como eu tivesse traindo ele, mas a gente não tem nada, ele havia me deixado bem claro aquele dia no telhado. Eu não estou conseguindo entende-lo. Ahh... maldita hora em que decide querer ir para Seigaku, porque não fui mesmo para Hyotei, assim porque eu odeio gente metida e chata. Na verdade por que eu quis fazer parte da equipe masculina mesmo, assim foi por causa do meu maldito orgulho de querer mostrar para as pessoas que uma mulher pode sim enfrentar um homem de igual para igual. Mas se eu tivesse entrado para equipe feminina, será que a gente... não Noelle pare de pensar nessa idiotice nunca que ele iria ficar com você mesmo sendo membro da equipe feminina. Você é uma idiota, retardada, desastrada, infantil..." Noelle estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém havia sentado do seu lado. Só foi perceber quando esse alguém mostrou uma caixinha escrita "Suco de morango".

Ela de um longo suspirou e teve que conter um soluço que veio até a sua garganta, mas engoliu de volta. Não levantou e muito menos pegou o suco, tudo que ela queria era que a pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado fosse embora e a deixasse em paz. Mas não era preciso levantar a cabeça para saber de quem se tratava, pois a única pessoa que sabia que seu suco predileto era de morango era seu ex-namorado Akito.

– Que eu me lembre o suco de morango sempre fazia você se sentir melhor. – ele ainda continuava segurando o suco na frente dela, na tentativa de animá-la.

– O que você faz aqui, Akito. Achei que não voltaria mais para o Japão. – ela levantou sua cabeça para visualizar melhor o rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

Havia se esquecido de como ele era belo, seu rosto perfeito, sem qualquer cicatriz ou algo que possa estragar. Seus cabelos loiros que realçavam ainda mais sua pele clara, mas o que chamava atenção eram os olhos esverdeados que se destacavam entre alguns fios do cabelo que caia nos rosto.

Suspirou quando perceber que ele ainda lhe estendia o suco pegou das mãos dele e começou a bebericar, numa coisa ele estava certo, suco de morango sempre fazia ela se sentir melhor.

– Eu senti a sua falta. – ele disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal. Noelle que estava bebericando o suco quase engasgou com a resposta do loiro, outro detalhe que havia se esquecido, ele sempre direto e sincero. – Mas parece que não é o mesmo com você. Acho que até se esqueceu que eu existia. – ao dizer isso ele desviou os olhos esverdeados para o aquário a sua frente.

– Akito não diga uma bobagem dessas, como poderia esquecer a pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado desde que queremos bebes, você é a minha inspiração de correr atrás dos sonhos, nem que isso significa que temos que sacrificar algo em troca. Você é e sempre será a pessoa mais importante em minha vida. – disse Noelle enquanto olhava perplexa para o loiro a sua frente, não acreditava que ele achava que ele num era ninguém para ela, e isso deixou a chateada.

Akito percebendo que havia magoado a garota ao seu lado, tratou logo de se redimir e consertar o que havia dito antes. – Noelle me desculpe, eu não queria dizer isso, na verdade estava falando de outra coisa. Estava falando sobre você não gostar mais de mim como... Namorado, acho que você só me vê como um amigo e um irmão não é? – perguntou voltando seus olhos para o aquário a em frente, não queria olhar nos olhos dela quando a mesmo fosse lhe dar a resposta, sabia que ia doer mais ainda.

Os olhos da garota piscavam rapidamente, a mente estava em branco e parecia que as palavras desapareceram naquele momento. Noelle simplesmente não sabia dar a resposta para ele, estava confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos, não conseguia mais saber de quem estava gostando ou de quem estava completamente apaixonada, parecia que a volta de Akito havia trazido mais confusão para a morena. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e pensava calmamente nas palavras, não queria dar esperanças e nem ferir seu melhor amigo.

O silêncio vindo da garota estava começando a incomodar a o rapaz, o nervosismo do mesmo só aumentava cada vez mais, quando foi abrir a boca para dizer que a garota não precisava mais responder, ela foi mais rápido e começou a falar. – Sabe Akito não sei o que te dizer, na verdade eu estou muita confusa com tudo isso. Já estava antes de você voltar, mas agora que você esta aqui só aumento ainda mais essa confusão. Então sinto muito, me dê um tempo para pensar. Está bom?

– Tudo Bem Noelle. Mas posso dizer uma coisa, eu acho que o seu capitão que não me lembro o nome não merece você. Porque se ele realmente gostasse de você do mesmo modo que você gosta dele, ele não se importaria com as opiniões das outras pessoas. – disse o rapaz se voltando para a garota ao seu lado e percebeu que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

Noelle se levantou bruscamente e seus olhos estavam lagrimejados e demonstravam magoa e dor. – você não sabe nada sobre o Kunimitsu e você não precisa me dizer algo que tenho praticamente a certeza. Akito a gente conversa outra hora, agora eu preciso voltar para meus amigos. Sinceramente eu não estou te reconhecendo mais. Você mudou. – Terminando de falar a garota se voltava para saída e começava a caminhar, mas fora impedida quando algo agarrou em seu pulso. Ela deslizou os olhos para o pulso e logo depois para a pessoa que estava segurando firmemente.

– Olha Noelle, você quer saber por que estou assim, bem. A verdade é que eu estou com ciúmes de você e com raiva de mim por ter deixado a garota que eu amo para correr atrás de um sonho bobo e estúpido. – disse Akito enquanto soltava lentamente o pulso dela. – Noelle eu não percebido isso antes, mas na verdade você sempre foi meu sonho e continuara sendo. Então só para você ficar sabendo eu vou fazer com que você me escolha. Vou fazer com que se apaixone por mim novamente, na verdade demonstrar que você nunca se esqueceu de mim, que sempre me amo. – cada palavra que o rapaz dizia estava chocando a garota, que sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso.

Ela abriu e fecho boca varia vezes e novamente as palavras sumiu, seu corpo parecia que não queria lhe obedecer, estava em transe, mas por felicidade ou não, ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome a pouca distância da onde estava. Balanço a cabeça para fazer com que seu cérebro funcionasse novamente e puxou com certeza força seu braço que estava sendo segurado, apenas saiu de lá sem dizer a tchau e não estava nem ligando para isso, tudo que queria era sair de perto daquele garoto.

Suspirou aliviada quando avisto logo a sua frente uma cabeça muito conhecida por ela, abriu um sorriso largado não imaginava que ele fosse procurá-la, na verdade isso a surpreendeu esperava que fosse qualquer outra pessoa, menos ele.

– Inui, estou aqui. – Noelle gritou enquanto corria até o rapaz que se virava na direção da garota, por alguns instantes Noelle achou que viu Inui sorrindo. "Acho que estou começando ver coisas" pensou ela enquanto piscava os olhos

– Estava te procurando... Hum... Esta tudo bem com você? – perguntou Inui olhando atentamente para a garota, estava à procura de algum sinal que estivesse chorando, pois tinha certeza de que ela iria mentir.

– Oh, esta tudo ótimo Inui-san, não precisa se preocupar. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme o que deixou o rapaz ainda mais desconfiado, e achou o que estava procurando, notou que os olhos da garota estavam avermelhados.

– Você andou chorando. – Inui mais afirmou do que perguntou, porém não disse mais nada, suspirou e começou a andar de volta para onde seus amigos deveriam estar. Noelle apenas desviou o olhar quando ouvi o que o rapaz de óculos disse, estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos, na verdade numa certa pessoa também de óculos, que não viu que Inui já estava voltando. Só voltou a prestar atenção quando ouviu ele a chamando, balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e, pois a correr até onde o rapaz estava parado esperando por ela.

– ei Inui, porque você veio atrás de mim? – perguntou Noelle colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado.

– Porque queria checar se você não sofreu nenhum tipo de machucado, seria ruim para equipe se você se lesionasse justo agora, que falta uma semana para preliminares distritais. Já que você é campeã em ser desas... – Inui não pode terminar a frase pois ouviu um barulho estranho de alguém caindo, primeiro olhou para o seu lado e não viu a garota, logo depois olhou no chão um pouco atrás de si, e viu Noelle estirada no chão e uma lata de lixo rolando até ele. O rapaz respirou fundo e andou até a garota, logo ajudando a mesma a se levantar. – Era disso que eu temia Noelle você deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda.

– hehe. Desculpa Inui, é que eu não vi a lata de lixo. E porque raios alguém iria colocar uma lata de lixo bem no meio do caminho. – disse Noelle envergonhada enquanto andava até a lata para levantar e recolher alguns lixos que haviam se espalhado, por sorte dela o lixo estava praticamente vazio e continha apenas latas de refrigerantes e papel toalhas. – Eu prometo Inui que eu vou tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante. Até mesmo porque eu não quero me machucar antes do campeonato começar né.

– Acho bom mesmo Noelle, porque como o Fuji diz que você é um perigo para a Humanidade, - o rapaz se afastou da garota e voltou a caminhar.

– Ei, eu não sou um perigo para humanidade. – gritou Noelle para o rapaz que estava a meio metro longe dela, bateu na roupa para retirar qualquer sujeira que tinha ali e correu até o rapaz, chegando perto dele, ela lhe deu uma tapa na cabeça. – Isso por me chamar de perigosa.

Os dois foram conversando sobre tênis, hobby, entre outras coisas, Noelle notou que toda vez que eles conversavam sobre os sucos que Inui preparada para a equipe titular, ele sorria e ficava animado, isso fez com que ela sentisse que eles estão cada vez mais próximos, já que quase nunca nos treinos ela conversava com ele como conversava com os outros titulares, então ela não o considerava um amigo, mas sim um colega, porém talvez agora eles haviam se tornados amigos. Pensando nisso Noelle, parou bruscamente e começou a pensar sobre amigos, em toda sua vida a única pessoa que pode chamar realmente de amigo foi Akito, os outros era apenas colegas, mas agora, ela tinha tantos amigos, "Fuji, Mizuki, Yuki, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamaru, Tomoka, Sakuno, até o baixinho Ryoma..." enquanto Noelle pensava nisso ela contava cada nome em cada dedo. Inui ficou calado prestando atenção na garota que parecia que estava concentrada em algum assunto importante.

Não Muito longe da onde Noelle e Inui estavam, o grupo já todo reunido e esperava apenas pela volta dos dois, porem antes disso ninguém havia dado por falta de Inui, só quando Kaidou pergunto onde o rapaz talvez e ninguém soube responder. Ninguém sabia para onde ele poderia ter ido. Yuki que olhava meio torto para sua irmã que estava de mão dada com Fuji, se questionava o que raios estava acontecendo hoje, até que reparou em dois pontos e reconheceu na hora quem era os pontos.

– Olha Noelle e Inui estão ali. – gritou Yuki para o grupo todo enquanto apontava na direção dos dois sumidos.

Todos suspiravam aliviados ao verem que os dois estavam bem e caminharam até eles, chegando lá olharam para Inui logo depois para Noelle que estava viajando no mundo da lua.

– O que esta acontecendo Inui? - perguntou Mizuki se soltando da mão de Fuji, que não gostou nem um pouco, enquanto caminhava até ao lado de Inui.

– Não sei ao certo, mas Noelle parou de repente e ficou assim. – respondeu o rapaz apontando para a garota que ainda continuava a contar os nomes das pessoas.

Noelle quando chegou ao nome de Tezuka parou de contar, não sabia ao certo se o considerava como um amigo ou se ele estava em um patamar de nível superior. Ela soltou um suspiro derrotado, talvez nunca fosse saber, já que o destino colocou muitos obstáculos na frente dos dois. "Temos alguns campeonatos para ganhar antes de chegar ao torneio nacional, um obstáculo; eu estou num time que é apenas para homem, outro obstáculo; e agora Akito que voltou para me deixar mais confusa e o pior ele quer me reconquistar." Com esse ultimo pensamento Noelle se estremeceu, tinha medo do que Akito fosse capaz de fazer, ele não tinha limites para suas conquistas.

Mas o que mais assustou a garota foi quando sentiu um par de mãos se apoiarem em seus ombros e começar a sacudi-la para frente e para trás. Noelle piscou os olhos e viu na sua frente Mizuki. Abriu um enorme sorriso para amiga e abraçou em seguida, isso fez com que a Mizuki ficasse assustada com o ato da amiga.

– Noelle esta tudo bem? – perguntou Mizuki toda preocupada com amiga.  
–Obrigada. – foi tudo que Noelle disse antes de se afastar da amiga e voltar sua atenção para o grupo a sua frente. – Bem, o que vamos fazer agora?

– Sabe Noelle, você é uma garota estranha. – disse Yuki revirando os olhos.

– Ainda não sei por que não me acostumei com essas suas atitudes. – disse Mizuki batendo a mão na testa, muitas vezes não conseguia entender as atitudes da sua amiga Noelle e isso a frustrada. – E porque você me agradeceu posso saber?

– Oras agradecia por você ser minha amiga e me agüentar todo esse tempo. Sabe ninguém nunca agiu assim comigo, gentil, amorosamente e acima de tudo, como um verdadeiro amigo. E acima de tudo você nunca disse que tem vergonha de mim e sempre me ajudou a levantar quando eu sempre caio na rua na frente de todos. – Noelle disse isso tão naturalmente que não percebeu que essas palavras haviam chocado Mizuki que piscava os olhos numa tentativa de segurar as lagrimas. – Ei eu disse algo errado Mi? – perguntou Noelle assustada ao sentir à amiga abraçá-la fortemente.

–Noelle, sua idiota você me fez chorar. – disse Mizuki deixando as com que as lagrimas rolassem. – Você sabe que vai ser sempre uma irmã para mim. Nisso você pode ter certeza.

– Ei você só tem ela como amiga é. – disse Yuki olhando para a cena toda com ciúmes.

– oh claro que não Yuki, você também. Na verdade são todos vocês, muito obrigada por serem meus amigos. – disse Noelle com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, por um instante a garota quase foi pro chão, pois Yuki e Eiji haviam pulando em cima da mesma. – Sabe vocês estão me sufocando. – quando os três ouviram isso eles saíram de cima da morena que colocava a mão na barriga e começava a respirar fundo.

– desculpa Noelle. – disse Eiji envergonhado. – Mas é que você estava tão bonitinha falando essas coisas que não resisti o impulso de te abraçar.

– tudo bem Eiji, eu apenas disse a verdade. - disse Noelle já com o fôlego recuperado.

– Noelle, você caiu? – perguntou Tezuka, a garota ouvindo a voz do seu capitão sentiu que seu rosto começava a queimar. Ela voltou sua atenção para ele

– Como você sabe? – perguntou ela confusa, já que ele não estava lá e não ouviu Inui comentando nada sobre a sua queda. Tezuka apenas apontou para os joelhos da garota que estavam ralados e sangrando. Ela olhou para ele onde apontava e começou a sussurrar mais pra si do que para os outros. – Legal mais um machucado para minha coleção.

– Inui, onde você estava, todos estavam preocupados. Você sumiu sem dizer para onde ia. – disse Kawamura para o amigo.

– Fui à procura de Noelle. Queria saber se ela não se machucou. Pois seria realmente ruim para equipe se ela se lesionasse seriamente. – disse Inui com toda tranqüilidade enquanto ajeitava seu óculo.

– Mas pelo visto não adianto muito né. – disse Kaidoh apontando para o estado da garota.

–Sim você está certo Kaidoh. Mas acho que tive um pouco de culpa nessa queda dela, eu havia me esquecido de como ela é desastrada. – disse o moreno de óculo suspirando e olhando para a garota que continuava a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis.

– Certo, já que todo mundo esta aqui, vamos embora, ou alguém quer ir a mais algum lugar? – disse Oishi olhando para o grupo que apenas concordo com a cabeça em ir embora.

Assim o grupo começou a caminhar em direção a saída do aquário, todos haviam reparados de como Mizuki e Fuji andavam de mão dadas, claro que a única pessoa que não reparou nisso foi Noelle, que estava estranhamente quieta e sua mente em outro lugar.

– eu acho que ela não está bem. – sussurrou Yuki para Momoshiro que estava ao seu lado. Enquanto olhava para a sua amiga que estava bem a trás do grupo.

– Será que foi por causa daquele ocorrido? – perguntou Momoshiro para a loira.

– Bem, deve ter sido. Mas não vamos pressionar ela para falar, deixe que ela fale por si só. – respondeu a loira colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Noelle estava feliz por ninguém esta conversando com ela ou lhe perguntando o porque dela estar tão quieta, não estava afim de conversar com ninguém, tudo que queria agora era a sua cama e seu travesseiro. A garota soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para o lado para ver a onde estavam, pois não havia percebido que já estava fora do aquário, qual foi a sua a surpresa ao ver que Akito estava parado ali olhando para ela, o loiro abriu um sorriso e acenou como se nada tivesse acontecido minutos atrás. Noelle apenas balanço a cabeça e logo desviou o olhar para o chão, e tratou de apressar seus passos e quando chegou perto de alguém ela praticamente se escondeu ao lado dessa pessoa, para que Akito não a visse.

– Noelle algum problema? –perguntou a pessoa assustado pela ação da garota.

– Ah Kaidoh, está sim. – disse a morena levantando a cabeça e dando de cara com Kaidoh que a olhava assustado, ela abriu um sorriso e voltou a sua atenção para frente e novamente foi surpreendida naquele dia. – Para tudo. – ela gritou assustando a todos que pararem de repente. – O que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Acontecendo o que Noelle? – perguntou Fuji na maior inocência, pois ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

– Você é bem cara de pau, Syusuke Fuji. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – bufou Noelle enquanto cruzada os braços em frente ao corpo.

– Elle, não esta acontecendo nada. Só que... Apenas que... – Mizuki não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa para definir aquela situação. A morena olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado pedindo ajuda.

– Nós estamos saindo. Satisfeita? – depois de ver que Mizuki não conseguia falar, Fuji disse com toda a sua calma. Noelle arregalou os olhos e abriu e fecho a boca, não podia acreditar depois de ter planejado tantos planos para juntar eles.

– Mas eu tinha planejado tanta coisa. – Noelle deixou escapar sem querer os seus pensamentos. Mizuki piscou olhos não acreditando no que ela estava falando era verdade.

– NOELLE! – gritou Mizuki indo em direção de Noelle para bater na mesma, mas isso só fez com que a outra morena começasse a correr. O grupo começava a rir, menos Tezuka que olhava meio intrigado para a Noelle, em um momento ela estava quieta, viajando em outro toda alegre. Noelle era realmente uma garota estranha.

Havia se passado uma semana depois do passeio no aquário, durante toda a semana os treinos haviam ficado pesados e tensos. Mas o que preocupava o grupo era o clima que ficava entre Tezuka e Noelle, já que a mesma evitava o máximo possível de ficar por perto dele e muitas veze acabava por obedecer às ordens do mesmo, sem discutir, o que deixou o grupo ainda mais preocupado. Mas o que não agradou naquela semana foi à visita constante de Akito, que sempre que era possível fazia as coisas para Noelle, como buscar bebida e pegar a toalha.

Finalmente o dia que a Seigaku iria estrear nas preliminares distritais havia chegado. Todos os titulares combinaram de se encontrarem em frente ao local que iria acontecer o campeonato, os primeiros a chegarem foi Tezuka e Oishi, logo depois Fuji com Mizuki e Yuki, e não se passo muito minutos, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Momoshiro e Ryoma haviam chegado. A única pessoa que estava faltando era Noelle.

– Sabe, acho que Noelle esta demorando muito para chegar. – disse Kawamaru olhando para os lados para ver se via a garota.

– Temos que rezar para ela chegar, só isso. Noelle não seria capaz de abandonar todos nós agora. – falou Momoshiro tentando tranqüilizar os amigos que estavam todos angustiados com a demora da garota.

– ei! Vocês estão atrasados. – gritou uma voz feminina no topo da escada que dava acesso para área das quadras, o grupo se voltou a sua atenção para a garota que estava de pé acenando para eles.

– Sakuno, o que você faz aqui. Achei que fosse vir com Noelle. – disse Mizuki sorrindo enquanto subia a escada, logo atrás dela vinham os rapazes e Yuki.

– Bem, é que a gente teve que vir cedo. Estamos aqui há uma hora eu acho. Mas vamos se não vão desclassificar vocês. – enquanto dizia isso Sakuno caminhava até em direção aonde Noelle e a Treinadora Ryuzaki se encontrava.

– Calma ai, Noelle chegou cedo? Eu ouvi direito mesmo. - Yuki olhava perplexa para Sakuno. Não apenas Yuki estava surpresa com isso, mas como o resto do grupo também, até Tezuka.

– Isso mesmo que ouviu Yuki, Noelle chegou cedo, mas é por causa da obaa-san*,já que viemos com ela. Olha chegamos. Obaa-san, eles estão aqui, estavam esperando Noelle. – Sakuno corria até a sua avó que estava distraída, anotando algumas coisas numa prancheta. Mas todos notaram que Noelle não estava lá, apenas estava sua bolsa com as raquetas. – Ué cadê a Noelle, obaa-san?

– Vocês estão demorando. Noelle estava aqui agora pouco. – Sumire olhou em volta e percebeu que sua neta mais velha não estava ali, só apenas suas coisas. – Aquela garota, qualquer dia desse eu vou esganá-la. Ela estava aqui alguns segundos atr…

– Ei vocês demoraram. - disse Noelle aparecendo com um suco na mão.

– Aonde você foi, Noelle? – perguntou Sumire.

– Fui comprar suco, a senhora sabia. Eu tinha avisado. – disse Noelle dando os ombros.

– Uai, Elle. Seu uniforme ficou pronto. – falou Mizuki olhando para a garota a sua frente. – Está perfeito em você.

– Obrigada Mi. – agradeceu Noelle com as bochechas vermelhas. Seu uniforme era composto por uma saia que ia até a metade da coxa e era na cor azul, e por baixo da saia um short que era um pouco mais curto que a saia. A jaqueta do grupo estava amarrada em sua cintura, assim deixando a mostra a sua camiseta, que era igual dos rapazes só que apenas mais justa e sua gola era em V ao invés de botões, sendo que era possível ver o fio do fone de ouvido que Noelle carregava no pescoço. – Então vamos levar o papel com os nomes de quem vai participar das partidas.

Assim que Noelle falou o grupo, pois a se caminhar até a bancada a onde se encontrava o encarregado de pegar as listas dos participantes. Feito isso eles se direcionaram até a quadra aonde iria correr a partida contra a escola Gyokurin

No meio do caminho eles acabaram por encontrar Akito junto com Luly, aquela cena havia pegado não só Noelle de surpresa mas como todos ali presentes.

– Acho que estou tendo uma alucinação? – disse Noelle piscando os olhos e os esfregando. – Hum, acho que foi por causa desse suco.

– Não Noelle, você não é a única que estava vendo isso. Estranho! – falou Yuki se aproximando da amiga.

– Cara, meu dia tinha tudo para ser o melhor, agora tende a piorar. E eu achando que ficaria livre de Akito. – desabafou Noelle, pegando o seu fone e colocando em seu ouvido, estava achando melhor ouvir musica do que agüentar Akito e Luly ao seu lado. Já que ambos haviam avistado de o grupo se aproximando.

– Bom Dia! – disse Akito para todos em sinal de respeito.

– Bom Dia Tezuka e companhia. – falou Luly com sua voz melosa e irritante, Noelle fez o possível para não fazer uma careta, mesmo através da musica ela conseguia ouvir a voz da garota e isso a deixou extremamente irrita, ela pegou seu celular e aumentou o volume no máximo, sendo assim possível ouvi um pouco da musica que ela estava ouvindo,fazendo questão de mostrar que estava incomoda com aquilo tudo, já que também recusou de falar bom dia para os dois.

– Eu acho que tem alguém aqui incomodado. – sussurrou Fuji para Mizuki que concordou com o rapaz.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa para ela por acaso. – disse Luly fingido estar magoado o que não passou despercebido por Yuki.

– claro que não Luu. É que ela gosta de ouvir musica antes de jogar alguma partida, ela me disse que é uma maneira de ficar concentrada. – yuki claramente mentiu, mas já que Luly queria jogar, então ela entraria no jogo. – Mas o que você faz aqui, achei que fosse ir para algum resort ou coisa parecida com seu amigo, não, na verdade seu namorado Atobe? – essa ultima parte havia pegado todos de surpresa, menos Noelle que estava com a musica no ultima.

– Olha aqui, Keigo não é meu namorado. É apenas meu amigo. – Yuki ouvindo tais palavras da garota não conseguiu conter o riso e começava a rir.

– Ora Luly, não foi o que me pareceu naquele dia que a gente se esbarrou, já que antes de você me ver eu tinha visto você e o "Keigo" se beijando. – falou yuki logo após de conseguir conter a risada. – Então se aquilo lá é ser amigo, me pergunto o que sou dos rapazes então... – yuki colocou a mão no queixo e começou a fingir que estava pensando no que ela, Mizuki e Noelle eram com os rapazes. Luly estava preste a dar um tapa em Yuki, mas foi interrompida por Noelle que a segurava pelo pulso.

– Não se atreva a fazer isso. – Voz de Noelle saiu ríspida e autoritária que acabou assustando Luly que se afastou. – Agora chega.

Luly estava preste a responder alguma coisa, mas seu telefone começou a tocar, ela lançou um olhar bravo para Noelle depois para Yuki que apenas mostrou a língua. E saiu de perto do grupo enquanto falava no telefone.

– E quanto a você Yuki. – disse Noelle se voltando para amiga que se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome, sabia que a morena estava brava.

– Hai. – sibilou Yuki com os olhos lagrimejados.

– O que você fez para ela? – perguntou Noelle suspirando e fazendo com que gotas surgissem no grupo.

– Você não ouviu a discussão das duas? – questionou Momoshiro já sabendo qual seria a resposta da garota.

– Não, a musica estava muito alto, mas na hora que eu vi que Luly iria bater na Yuki eu não podia deixar. Mas quer saber esquece, deixa pra lá.– respondeu Noelle dando o ombro. – e o que você faz aqui, Akito, achei eu fosse visitar seus pais hoje?

– Oh só vim dar uma passada para ver se você já estava jogando e também lhe desejar boa sorte. – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso galanteador no rosto o que estava irritando certa pessoa do grupo, sendo que ela estava fazendo o possível para não demonstrar, mas isso não passou despercebido pelos seus dois melhores amigos que se entreolharam e colocaram a mão na boca para abafar o riso.

– Oh entendo, então obrigada pela boa sorte. – agradeceu Noelle se aproximando do rapaz e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que a pessoa que estava irritada, ficar ainda mais com ciúmes.

"Calma ai, por que estou com esse sentimento ruim, não tem porque de eu ter ciúmes de Noelle? Ou eu tenho? Claro que não, isso é irracional e a gente apenas se beijou duas vezes, foi algo sem importância, coisa de momento, por impulso. Kunimitsu, concentração, não perca o foco do jogo. Lembra você é o capitão." Tezuka pensava em outras coisas onde Noelle não estive envolvida, porém…" Mas porque ela o beijou?" seus pensamentos pareciam que queriam o enlouquecer, já que sempre voltava para a morena que ultimamente vem lhe roubando os pensamentos, era quase impossível pensar direito ou algo coerente quando ela estava por perto. Tezuka estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Syusuke e Oishi estavam o olhando intrigado.

– Eu dava todo meu dinheiro, para saber no que ele esta pensando. – cochichou Oishi para que apenas Syusuke pudesse escutar.

– Oishi, não precisa apostar seu dinheiro, é simples. Acho que ele deve estar pensando em certa morena que joga tênis. – disse Fuji com seu sorriso de sempre.

Oishi entendeu o que o amigo estava dizendo e concordo. – Talvez Tezuka esteja realmente pensando em Noelle.

Para sorte dos três ninguém estava prestando muita atenção neles, apenas voltaram a ter foco na conversa quando ouviram Akito se despedindo do grupo.

– Bem tchau. E boa partida para todos. –disse o loiro acenando enquanto ia embora, sendo retribuído por Noelle, que sorria.

– Sabe, só eu ou mais alguém achou estranho ver aqueles dois juntos? – disse Kawamaru fazendo todos começaram pensar a mesma coisa.

–Ah querem saber, deixa isso para lá. Nós temos um jogo para ganhar. Vamos? – disse Eiji todo animado, já estava cansado de falar sobre Luly ou Akito, estava querendo mesmo era ir jogar tênis.

Todos concordaram e voltaram a fazer seu caminho até a quadra, chegando lá, viram que o grupo da outra escola já estava presente e apenas os esperando. Tezuka como sendo o capitão do time, se desculpou pela a demora e assim o juiz apitou para que se começar os jogos.

– Primeira rodada de duplas: Representando a escola Seigaku, Momoshiro e Echizen. E os representantes da escola Gyokurin Izumi e Fukawa. Partida de um set. – gritou o juiz da partida para que todos pudessem ouvir.

–É obaa-san a senhora esta certa sobre esses dois? – perguntou Noelle meio receosa, estava meio aflita com isso. Não apenas lá como o grupo todo.

– Sim, Noelle. Não a nada para se preocupar, eu sei que eles iram dificultar para o adversário. – disse a treinadora tentando passar confiança para o grupo, mas todos sabiam que nem ela própria estava tão convicta assim.

– Bem, temos esperar para ver. – disse Inui relaxando os ombros e sentando no banquinho que estava reservado para os titulares.

No começo da partida, estava tudo ótimo para a dupla da Seigaku, Momoshiro e Ryoma estavam conseguindo rebater todas as bolas e o placar já estava 40x0. Porém havia um problema, ambos não era jogadores de dupla, o que fazia com que eles deixassem partes da quadra aberta. O que não passou despercebido pelo adversário, que acabou conseguindo virar o placar.

– Estou começando achar que num foi uma boa idéia. – disse Mizuki que estava encostada na grade.

– Concordo com você Mi. – disse Noelle suspirando pesado, quando olhou para o placar e viu que já estava 2 set a zero para Gyokurin

– Tezuka, escolhemos a dupla errada? –perguntou a treinadora Sumire levando a mão no queixo.

– Certamente. – foram as únicas palavras de Tezuka.

– Ei olhem, o que os dois estão fazendo? – disse Eiji apontando para a quadra, exatamente a onde Momoshiro e Ryoma se encontravam, parecia que estavam riscando a quadra ao meio.

E era exatamente isso que os dois haviam feito, desse modo cada um poderia jogar dos estilos original, ou seja, no estilo individual. Dessa maneira eles conseguiram virar o jogo e ganharam a partida de 6x2.

Quando os dois chegaram aos bancos, a Sumire os pegou pelas as bochechas e começou a puxar com certa força.

– Vocês dois são idiotas. – disse ela com certa raiva ainda puxando as bochechas dos dois rapazes que apenas reclamavam que doía. - Então vocês acham que podem vencer todos com aquilo? - continuou ela com seu sermão.

– É mesmo eles tendo ganhado estão sendo punido. – falou Yuki começando a rir da cena, não só ela como todos presentes.

Na outra partida da dupla, Oishi e Eiji, ganharam facilmente já que era considerada a dupla de ouro. Na simples, Kaidoh também venceu facilmente, até mesmo porque Noelle reparou que o rapaz do outro time não queria jogar. Na segunda partida de simples fora a vez de Noelle e ela reparou que o rapaz estava achando que iria ganhar dela só por ela ser garota, mas ela demonstrou ao contrario, e ela acabou o vencendo facilmente e mais rápido do que os outros. E na ultima partida simples Fuji também venceu, desse modo Seigaku venceu as cinco partidas sem qualquer derrota.

– Bem, temos que estar preparados depois do almoço para derrotar a Mizunohuchi. – disse Oishi olhando para a tabela da competição, vendo quem seria o próximo oponente da Seigaku.

– Como esperado da Noelle, ela venceu. – disse Yuki abraçando amiga pelo pescoço, que apenas sorriu.

– Mas é que estava muito fácil. – falou Noelle apenas dando o ombro. – espero que o próximo me dê algum divertimento.

– ei Ryoma, aonde você vai? – perguntou Sakuno quando viu o baixinho da equipe sair de perto do grupo.

– Indo beber algo. – foi a sua resposta quando andava.

– O que há com a expressão do Ryoma, Noelle? – perguntou Sakuno quando se aproximava da prima que conversa animadamente com Eiji sobre a partida.

– Ah é que Obaa-san resolveu colocar ele como reserva. – respondeu Noelle se voltando para a prima e viu que a mesma havia uma expressão preocupada. – Ei Sakuno se preocupa não. Ryoma tem que se acostumar com isso, nem sempre todos jogaram.

Logo após o almoço, a partida de Seigaku contra Mizunohuchi começou, Seigaku mmostrou que era muito superior que seu oponente, porém, Echizen ficou na reserva e o baixinho não gostou disso, a treinadora vendo isso começou a conversar com o mesmo.

– Ryoma você ainda esta inconformado? Sabe você pode aprender como as outras pessoas jogam...ou pelo menos se anima-se como os outros. – disse Sumire para Ryoma que continuava quieto com as mãos no rosto e seu braço apoiado na coxa. –Se você não me escutar eu irei dar um beliscão na sua bochecha. – terminou a treinadora vendo que o rapaz não tinha lhe dado o ouvido, porém Ryoma começou a dar o grito que todos os torcedores dão - Vai, Seigaku!

Seigaku acabou vencendo todas as suas partidas facilmente. Sendo assim eles estavam na final e qual seria o oponente da Seigaku? Bem fora decidido alguns minutos após o termino da partida da Seigaku, a equipe vendedora da outra Semifinal foi Fudomine.

* * *

E no proximo capitulo.  
O jogo contra Fudomine.  
Noelle descobrira por quem realmente é apaixonada.  
Um personagem que eu havia me esquecido completamente voltara.  
Tezuka descobrira o que realmente sente pela companheira de time.  
Mizuki e Fuji, ficaram juntos?  
Yuki esta cada vez mais proxima de um rapaz da equipe, quem seria?  
Não percam o proximo capitulo de PS Eu Te Amo.  
hsuahsauhuahsauhsau  
E olha quem apareceu, luly *-*  
Havia me esquecido dela. hsuahsauhsauhsauhsa  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem pela demora, mas reparam que o capitlo esta gigantesco né.  
Até a proxima, sem previsão pro proximo capitulo, porém já to indo começar a escreve-lo.  
Alguns devem ter visto Elle no meio, certo isso é um apelido para Noelle. Achei meio estranho ficar chamando No, então fica mais bonitinho como ELLE.  
Beijos Beijos


End file.
